


Augen auf!

by ColourfulTruth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Yôkai
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulTruth/pseuds/ColourfulTruth
Summary: Kurz vor seinen siebten Geburtstag zog sich Naruto durch einen schlimmen Unfall tief in seine Psyche zurück. Yami-dono konnte das nicht geschehen lassen, für den Verlauf der Welt muss der Junge überleben.Kurzerhand übernimmt auf dem Befehl Yamis ein Yokai den kleinen Körper und würde über diesen wachen, bis Naruto wieder aufwacht. Doch bis dahin dauert es eine Zeit. Gemeinsam mit dem Kyuubi macht es sich eine schöne Zeit und wartet.





	1. Yokai

„Wach auf mein liebes kleines Yokai!“, flüsterte eine tiefe Stimme in die Dunkelheit. „Du musst seinen Körper übernehmen um seinen Geist zu schützen.“ 

Lange herrschte Stille. Die Dunkelheit erstreckte sich bis in die Unendlichkeit, bis ein, zweimal geblinzelt wurde. Kurz strahlte Licht in die Ewigkeit. 

„Komm, mein süßes Yokai, wir brauchen ihn lebend, damit alles seinen Anfang nehmen kann, bevor es überhaupt endet.“ 

Eine zweite jüngere Stimme seufzte, es hallte durch die Finsternis. „Warum? Lasst mich doch in meinem Tod in Ruhe. Ich habe dir doch schon mein Leben gegeben.“ 

„Er muss überleben, mein Monsterlein, und du bist das einzige, das diese Schmerzen, körperlich und seelisch ertragen kann.“, schmeichelte die Stimme. Lang herrschte wieder Stille, bis ein weiteres Seufzen, diesmal geschlagen, erklang. 

„Wie lange?“, gab sich die jüngere Stimme geschlagen. In der Dunkelheit entstand eine kleine, schlanke Gestallt aus Rauch und Schatten. 

„Ein paar Monate, vielleicht Jahre alleine, damit er sich von dem Schock und dem Schrecken erholen kann, und dann mit ihm gemeinsam, bis der Startschuss erklingt.“ 

Die Gestalt legte sich auf den Rücken, das Gesicht hatte noch keine Züge angenommen. „Umso schneller alles beginnt, umso schneller kann ich wieder in den Tod zurück?“ 

Die erste Stimme kicherte. „Natürlich, vergiss aber nicht Spaß zu haben.“ 

Die zweite Stimme atmete überrascht ein, der Brustkorb der Person hob sich zu ersten Mal. „Ich darf leben, nicht nur überleben?“ 

Das Kichern klang nochmals durch die Finsternis. „Sicherlich, mein geliebtes Yokai, ich freu mich schon darauf dir dabei zu zusehen.“ 

Die Gestalt in den Schatten grinste, scharfe Zähne blitzten auf. „Wie heißt er?“ 

Die alles umgebende Dunkelheit zog sich in die Gestalt, Finger und Augenlider zuckten. 

„Naruto Uzumaki.“ 

Strahlend blaue Augen öffneten sich und starrten auf eine weiße Decke. 

Siebzehn Prellungen, die meisten am Oberkörper; zwei gebrochene Rippen, die sich selbst gut heilten; linke Schulter ausgerenkt, mit Gewalt gerichtet – entweder schnelle Arbeit oder kein Feingefühl; gestauchter rechter Knöchel, heilt auch von selbst; Siegel am Bauch, das gegen … 

Der linke Mundwinkel zuckte vor Freude leicht nach oben. Yami-dono hatte den zweiten kleinen flauschigen Bewohner in diesem Körper vergessen zu erwähnen. 

Krankenhausgeruch, kalter Raum – keine Heizung; Hände reckten sich der Decke entgegen, blutig - niemand hatte den Körper gesäubert, klein – junger Körper, dürr – viel Arbeit mit wenig Essen; 

Es schlug die dünne Decke zurück und blickte an dem Körper herunter; zerrissene Kleidung – keiner hatte den Jungen umgezogen; dürrer Körper – nicht genug Nahrung; ein paar wenige Muskeln – regelmäßige Bewegung; keine Narben – kein Wunder bei diesem Siegel; 

Eine Hand fuhr sich durch die Haare, blonde, kurze Strähnen, während es sich umblickte. 

Gar nichts am Nachtkästchen – keine Geschenke oder Genesungskarten; offene Fensterläden, die die Außenwelt zeigten – später Nachmittag; grüne Gestalten über den Dächern – Ninja, Ninja-dorf; war bei diesem Siegel keine Überraschung; 

Keinerlei Geräusche – leerer Trakt oder Intensivstation; kein Chakra in der Nähe – leerer Trakt; wer lässt einen verletzten Jungen alleine in einem ganzen Krankenhausflügen zurück? 

Vorsichtig setzte das Yokai den Jungenkörper auf und rutschte die Schmerzen ignorierend von der Bettkante. Der Körper war wirklich klein, es würde sich erst daran gewöhnen müssen. Es zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, war der Junge nicht zu klein? Den rechten Knöchel ignorierend ging es leise zum Fuß des Bettes und nahm das dort angebrachte Klippboard. 

Naruto Uzumaki, männlich, 10. Oktober 67 – in zwei Monaten hatte er seinen siebten Geburtstag, 15 Kilo, 1,10 Meter, keine eingetragenen Erziehungsberechtigten, Elbengasse 43 Stock 5 – es verzog das Gesicht, er war nicht nur klein, er war viel zu leicht, keiner kümmerte sich anscheinend um ihn. 

Der Grund der Verletzung war nicht angegeben, aber es konnte sich nur wenige Gründe vorstellen, warum ein sechsjähriger Junge sich selbstaufgeben sollte, warum er seinen Geist von seinem Körper trennen würde, warum er lieber aufhören wollte zu existieren. Es fand die Stadt und ihre Bewohner jetzt schon ätzend. 

Chakra näherte sich dem verlassenen Krankenhaustrakt. Fünf waren es insgesamt, drei davon waren versteckt. Es hievte den Körper zurück auf das Bett und wartete. 

Es wollte fluchen und wüten, doch es musste sich zusammenreißen. Eines der versteckten Chakren war ihm gefolgt, nach dem der super duper nette Arzt, Sarkasmus, es aus dem Krankenhaus geschmissen hatte. Der ältere Mann, der es besucht hatte, hatte es zivilisiert behandelt, aber anscheinend war ihm aufgefallen, dass Naruto sich etwas anders verhielten. Es ist auch kein Wunder. Das Yokai ist ein kleines bisschen älter als sieben Jahre und war auch schon sehr lange tot, bevor es zum Yokai wurde. Zwei Stunden war es durch die Stad geirrt, hatte versucht, dass es dem Typen mit dem versteckten Chakra nicht auffiel. Die ganze Zeit hatte es die Blicke von gefühlt ganz Konoha auf sich gespürt und hatte die Vermutung, dass es nicht nur an der zerrissenen und blutigen Kleidung lag. 

Nachdem es endlich den richtigen Bezirk und die richtige Straße gefunden hatte, die schmutzige Treppe hinaufgestiegen war und endlich in der kleinen Wohnung stand, sah es die ganze Vernachlässigung. Der Bezirk war ein Rotlichtviertel, die Straße eine verkommene Gasse und das Treppenhaus eng und verschmutzt. 

Als es duschen wollte, kein warmes Wasser, als es etwas essen wollte, fast nur abgelaufenes Essen, als es sich umziehen wollte, Kleidung aus zweiter, wenn nicht sogar aus dritter Hand. Die Heizung funktionierte nicht, die Matratze stank nach altem Schweiß, Alkohol und Dinge, die ein sechsjähriger Junge nicht kennen sollte. Der einzige saubere Ort in der Zweizimmerwohnung war das schmale Fensterbrett Richtung Süden, wo ein kleiner Kaktus stand. 

Um den Typen mit dem versteckten Chakra nicht zu beunruhigen, verschob die Durchsuchung der Zimmer auf morgen. Das Yokai öffnete alle Fenster um die stickige Luft herauszulassen. Dann nahm es ein Glas mit kaltem Wasser und starrte über die Dächer von Konoha. Irgendwie freute es sich auf die nächsten paar Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre. 

Das Yokai hasste diese Stadt. Nachdem es die Wohnung am nächsten Tag in Ordnung gebracht hatte und eine Einkaufsliste zusammengestellt hatte, war es gefühlt in jedes Geschäft gegangen und hatte überteuerte Preise oder schlechte Qualität bekommen. Es hatte sich nur das mindeste gekauft, Essen und eine Nähkassette. Trotzdem war ein großer Teil des Geldes verschwunden. Die Woche über sortierte es alles, stopfte die Löcher in ihren Klamotten und erstellte einen Plan. Es musste billig Essen projizieren können, warme Kleidung für den Winter besorgen und sich in das Ninja-Dorf einleben. Es stellte Fallen für Kleintier im umliegenden Wald auf, es sammelte Nüsse, Wurzlen, Pilze und Beeren und studierte in der Bibliothek über diese Welt. 

Nach einer Woche hatte es genug Felle bearbeitet, dass es sich damit eine Jacke machen konnte. Das Yokai hatte Erdäpfel, Zwiebel, Rucola, Knoblauch und Spinat in einer versteckten Stelle im Wald angepflanzt, angefangen in dessen Nähe unter den großen Wurzeln eines Riesenbaumes ein Lager zu graben und sein Wissen in der Bibliothek über Konoha und Ninjas erweitert. 

Am nächsten Montag am Abend, als es die Socken stopfte, klopfte es heftig an die Türe. Es stutzte und drehte den Kopf langsam zur Tür. Dann wurde der Name des Jungen gerufen und gedroht die Tür aufzubrechen. Es nahm die Schere als Waffe zur Hand und öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit. Davor stand ein junger Mann mit braunen Augen, braunen Haaren und einer Narbe quer über der Nase, der wütend die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. Die Hand des Jungen packte die Schere fester. 

“Naruto, warum kommst du seit einer Woche nicht mehr in meinen Unterricht? Was ist los mit dir?” 

Es legte den Kopf schief. “Unterricht?” 

Der Ninja beugte sich zu ihr herunter. “Morgen bist du in der Akademie. Wenn du nicht da bist, komm ich dich persönlich holen und schlepp dich in meinen Klassenraum. Verstanden?” 

Es nickte langsam und schloss die Türe. 

Am nächsten Tag saß der Junge in der Früh am Rand eines großen Platzes und folgte dann einer Gruppe von Kindern. Diese führte es in eine Akademie, doch in welches Klassenzimmer sein Klassenzimmer war, ist ihm unklar. Für eine Weile schlich es durch die Gänge, wich den Kindern aus und suchte den Ninja von gestern. Dann hörte es wie der Namen des Jungen hinter ihr gerufen wurde. Ein Junge mit roten Malen auf den Wangen rannte ihm entgegen. Er sprach es gleich an, wartete aber auf keine Antwort, sondern nahm den blonden Jungen an der Hand und zog es mit in einen Klassenraum. Während sie auf den Lehrer warten, hörten es dem anderen Jungen zu und beobachteten die anderen Klassenkameraden. Beim Läuten kam der Ninja von Gestern und ein weiterer Lehrer und begannen den Unterricht. Naruto versuchte während dem Unterricht alle Namen seiner Kollegen mitzubekommen und zu merken. In der großen Pause sammelten sich ein paar weitere Kinder um ihren Sitznachbarn. Es konnte schon alle mit einem Namen versehen. Kiba war der Junge mit den roten Malen. Der etwas Rundlichere war Choji, der mit der Sonnenbrille Shino und der mit den schwarzen Haaren in einem Zopf Shikamaru. Das Yokai schenkte dem Gespräch keine richtige Beachtung, sondern versuchte seinen Plan neu zu ordnen. Die Zeit in der Bibliothek wird gestrichen und für die Akademie und deren Aufgaben verwendet. Dazu musste es die Heizung in der Wohnung auf Vordermann bringen. Wenn das nicht klappt, beziehungsweise die Bewohner Konohas einfach zu viel wurden, musste es den Unterschlupf im Wald bewohnbar machen. Dafür musste das Fleisch geräuchert werden, das Gemüse einlagert und ihre Kleidung winterfest gemacht werden. Der erste Schnee fällt frühestens Anfang November, das heißt es hatte nicht mal mehr zwei Monate Zeit um die wichtigsten Dinge zu erledigen. 

Ein Monat war schnell vergangen. In der Wohnung richtete es die Heizung, die Wasserrohre und den Herd. Es stockte an dicken Decken und Getreide auf. Die Höhle wurde ordentlich aufgeräumt. Der Boden wurde mit Holz und dann mit Fellen bedeckt, die Wände mit Stoff und Fellen behängt und ein großer Tisch mit einer Feuerschüssel kam in die Mitte. Die Vorräte wurden in Kisten geordnet und kamen in eine Höhle, die tiefer in der Erde lag. Das Fleisch war geräuchert, das Gemüse eingelegt und das Obst getrocknet. Zusätzlich fütterte es zwei viel zu große dunkle Pullover mit den Fellen und kauften mehrere Leggings um diese übereinander zutragen. Beide Pullover reichten Naruto bis zu den Knien und hatten riesige Kapuzen. In Planung war ein Sommer- und ein Winterpullover. Die Ärmel des Winterpullovers rollte es hinauf, bis die Finger wieder zu sehen waren und die Ärmel des Sommerpullover wurden entfernt. 

In der Bibliothek lernte es über Konohas Vergangenheit, über Chakra und dessen Nutzung. Das Yokai war überrascht, dass es nur für das Kämpfen und für das Heilen verwendet wird. Kein einziges Jutsu war ihr bis jetzt untergekommen, dass für normale Handlungen wie für den Haushalt oder das Reisen genutzt wird. 

An ihren Geburtstag versteckte das Yokai sich auf den Dächern und beobachteten die Feier von dem Sieg über den Fuchsdämon. Naruto schnappte sich die vergessenen Haoris, packte übriggebliebene Speisen und möglicherweise entwendete es ein oder zwei Feuerwerkskörper für das Schwarzpulver. Als es in der Nacht zu Narutos Wohnung zurückkehrte, war diese verwüstet worden und ein paar Gegenstände waren sogar gestohlen worden. Der kleine Junge ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. “Was für ein Kaff an Dreckskerlen!” 

Sein Kopf schnellte zu einer Energiequelle außerhalb des Fensters. Ein paar Anbus beobachteten seine Wohnung, doch hatten nichts unternommen. Naruto schnaufte enttäuscht auf. 

Aus den Haoris schnitt es Jacken und Kissenbezüge, die es mit Federn ausstopfte und aus dem Schwarzpulver machte es Bomben für den Eingang zu ihrer Höhle und abgesehen vom Eingang, der Küche und dem Bad ließ es die Wohnung verkommen. 

Naruto saß vor den drei Ninja-Lehrern und blickte argwöhnisch zwischen ihnen hin und her. Iruka erhob das Wort: “Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Naruto. Du verhältst dich seit ein paar Wochen anders. Deine Noten sind besser geworden, aber gleichzeitig vernachlässigst du deine Freunde. Wir wollen wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.” Die Kunoichi schob ihre Brille nach oben und meinte, dass sie sich nun mal um ich kümmern würden. Iruka nickte und verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kinn. “Ist in der Woche, wo du gefehlt hast, etwas vorgefallen?” 

Naruto musste schmunzeln. “Der Zeitpunkt stimmt nicht ganz, aber ja. Ich hatte eine kleine Eingebung, ich habe mich neu definiert.” 

Die Lehrer blickten sich gegenseitig an. “Neu definiert?” 

Naruto lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. “Ich hatte eine Erkenntnis, als ich bewusstlos im Krankenhaus lag.” 

“Krankenhaus?”, flüsterte die Kunoichi. 

“Oh ja, hat ihnen das mein Vormund nicht erzählt? Naja, auch egal. Auf jeden Fall, nach dem Krankenhaus war ich in der Bibliothek und hab ein bisschen nachgeforscht. Da fand ich ein paar interessante Themen zum Uzumaki-Clan und auch zu meinem Geburtstag.” 

“Dein Geburtstag?”, flüsterte nun der dritte Lehrer mit den weißen Haaren, der an die Wand gelehnt stand. 

“Mein Geburtstag fällt doch mit dem Angriff des Fuchses zusammen, nicht wahr?” 

Die Lehrer blickten sich wieder an. Naruto machte eine ausfallende Handbewegung. “Und keiner hat mir von dem flauschigen Ding in mir drinnen Bescheid gesagt, dann war natürlich klar, warum mich die Leute immer als Monster beschimpften.” 

“Monster?” 

“Flauschiges Ding?” Die Lehrer starrten den Jungen vor sich verwirrt an. Dieser stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. “Natürlich! Das flauschige Ding in mir ist ein Riesenkaninchen!” 

Irukas Kopf rutschte von seinen Händen und knallte auf die Tischplatte, die Kunoichi verlor fast das Gleichgewicht und der dritte Lehrer rutschte vor Schreck die Wand hinunter. Alle drei starrte ihn ganz durcheinander an. 

Naruto packte seine Schultasche und begab sich zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: “Alles andere würde ja gar keinen Sinn ergeben, nicht wahr?” Und verließ das Klassenzimmer. 

Am nächsten Tag, gleichzeitig mit dem ersten Schnee trug Naruto seinen zu großen Winterpullover mit Hasenfellfütterung, Hasenohren, die bis zur Hüfte reichten, und einem weißen Bommel am Hintern. Iruka zog überrascht die Augen hoch, aber sagte nichts. Kiba lachte nur und meinte, dass ihr Hase schlecht zu seinem Hund passen würde. Naruto boxte ihm grinsend in die Schulter. Die Zivilisten bemerkten zuerst nicht, dass der Fuchsjunge sich im großen Pullover versteckte. Die dunkle Farbe des Pullovers ließ ihn leicht im Schatten verschwinden. Das Yokai lagerte alles ein was es zum normalen Preis bekommen konnte. Die Ninjas fanden seine neue Kleidung zum Großteil verstörend und ein kleiner Teil sogar witzig. 

In den kalten Tagen verschanzte sich der Junge in der Bibliothek und versuchte mehr über Narutos Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Das Yokai stöberte zuerst durch die verstorbenen Frauen am 10. Oktober und fand eine Kunoichi mit dem gleichen Nachnamen. Kushina Uzumaki war ein Kriegsflüchtling von Uzushiogakure und hatte keinerlei näheren lebenden Verwandten. Nach weiteren Nachforschungen fand es eine weitere Uzumaki, die vor Jahrzehnten in den Senju-Clan von Konoha eingeheiratet hatte. Mito Senju ehemals Uzumaki war anscheinend entfernt mit ihm verwandt, doch leider ist sie schon verstorben und die einzige noch lebende Verwandte war schon vor Jahren aus dem Dorf geflüchtet. Tsunade Senju war ein starker, aber treueloser Ninja. Das Yokai wusste, dass Naruto nicht einfach so das Dorf verlassen konnte um sie zu suchen, die Konohaninjas würden nie ihren Fuchsdämon aufgeben. Um hier überleben zu können und überhaupt die Möglichkeit der Illusion eines freien Willens zu haben, musste er auf dem Weg des Ninjas bleiben. Naruto grinste. Immerhin konnte es so ein paar Menschen töten, sonst wird ihm noch langweilig. 

Nachdem es Narutos Mutter gefunden hatte, suchte es den Vater. Doch das verlief im Sand. Kushina war nicht verheiratet oder verlobt. Den einzigen Hinweis war Narutos Aussehen; blaue Augen und blondes Haar. Der einzige Clan in Konoha, der die gleichen Merkmale hatte, war der Yamanaka-Clan. Aber es wollte nicht mit Ino verwandt sein, ein Mädchen, dass ein Soldat werden soll und nur auf ihr Aussehen achtet. Darauf hatte es keine Lust. 

Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ihr Vater einfach nur blaue Augen und blondes Haar hatte. Aber dass die Gene seines Vaters ohne generationenlange Zucht von blonden Haaren und blauen Augen über die Gene seiner Mutter triumphierten, war minimal. Das Yokai gab sich geschlagen, Naruto war wahrscheinlich mit Ino verwandt. 

Das Yokai hasste Schnee. Er war kalt und nass. Ihre Höhle war nur durch die Feuerschüssel und durch Haufenweise Wärmesiegel überhaupt bewohnbar. Die Asche verteilte es auf dem Fleck in seiner Lichtung, auf der es im Frühjahr die Lebensmittel anbauen wollte. Asche war ein guter Dünger, da es sich keinen anderen leisten wollte und Narutos Exkremente war ihm noch zu eklig. Hin und wieder beobachteten Naruto ein paar der versteckten Chakren. Das Yokai winkte ihnen einfach zu. 

Als es eines Tages Kinderstimmen hörte, drehte es sich weg. Doch als es verstand, was die Jungen sagten, näherte es sich vorsichtig. Das Yokai sah wie sich drei Jungs über die Augen von der Hyuuga in seiner Klasse lustig machten. Naruto lehnte sich an einen Baum am Rande der Lichtung. “Intelligent seid ihr ja nicht gerade.” 

Die Kinder zuckten zurück und blickten zu dem Jungen mit den kalten Augen und dem Hasenpullover. 

“Ihr macht euch über die Augen von einen der drei stärksten Augenjutsus der Welt lustig. Auch ist sie ein Familienmitglied des zweit größten Clans in Konoha. Wenn ihr es schaffen solltet ein Soldat zu werden, was ich nun sehr bezweifle, ist die Möglichkeit neben einem Hyuuga-mitglied zu kämpfen sehr groß. So versucht wenigstens mitzudenken, bevor ihr eure Kameraden beschimpft.” 

Die Jungs warfen Naruto ein paar Beschimpfungen entgegen, bevor sie sich hastig umdrehten und davonrannten. Das Mädchen bedankte sich stotternd. 

“Werde einfach stärker und zeig denen, dass deine Augen nicht zum Scherzen da sind.” Da der Junge sich gleich umdrehte, sah sie nicht den bewundernden Blick der achtjährigen. 

Iruka beobachtete Naruto genauer, seit der Aussage über den Riesenhasen. Als der Chunnin dem Hokagen davon erzählt hatte, war dieser wohl etwas unruhig geworden, aber wirkte nicht so besorgt. Der Junge war nur zu fantasievoll. Aber Iruka war nervös, dass es nicht mehr Naruto war und jemand sich als ihn ausgab, doch der Hokage verneinte seine Sorgen. Der Junge hatte sich trotzdem stark im Spätsommer verändert, nachdem er eine Woche lang gefehlt hatte. Danach war er stiller, intelligenter und abwesender. Seine Kleidung war wohl besser, aber primitiver. Seine Hausübung wurde besser und besser, sein Körper wurde stärker und sein Kampfstil wurde defensiv, aber aggressiver. Der Junge war nun in oberem Drittel der Klasse und konnte die Trainingskämpfe länger durchhalten und immer öfters und öfters gewinnen. 

Der Junge schottete sich überraschenderweise nicht von den anderen Schülern ab. Er saß mit den Jungs in der Pause zusammen und streckte den Mädchen, die ihm nervten, die Zunge heraus. Kiba hängte sich erstaunlicherweise an ihn und Naruto ließ es mit einem Lächeln geschehen. 

Der größte Schock kam, als er die Schüler fragte, wen sie bei sich haben möchten, wenn das Ende der Welt kommen würde. Die anderen Schüler antworteten wie gewohnt. Ein paar Mädchen schrieben ihren Schwarm, meistens Sasuke, Hinata überraschend Naruto, ein paar Schüler schrieben ihre Familie oder ihre Freunde, doch Narutos Antwort sprengte alles. Er wollte niemanden bei sich haben, er wollte niemanden die Furcht bereiten, die letzten Menschen auf der Welt zu sein und kurz vor der kompletten Zerstörung zu stehen, lieber wollte er mit guter Musik und einem Kakao seinem eigenen Tod in Ruhe entgegen sehen. Iruka machte sich Sorgen. Doch als dann das Uchiha-massaker geschah, musste er Sasuke im Auge behalten und da Naruto keine Probleme bereitet hatte, rückte er in den Hintergrund. 

Nach dem Neujahr, im Frühjahr konzentrierte sich das Yokai auf seinen Garten. Es grub die Beete um, harkte die Erde glatt und entfernte alle Steine und Unkraut. Nach einer Ruhezeit pflanzte es die ersten Pflanzen: Feldsalat, Mangold, Spinat, Knoblauch, Zwiebeln, Erbsen und Bohnen. Später würden Erdäpfel, Karotten und Radieschen folgen. 

Nebenbei suchte es nach einer Waffe, um besser Kleintier zu erlegen. Sie sollte billig und wiederverwendbar sein. Mehr Ninjawaffen oder gar bessere Ninjawaffen konnte er sich nicht leisten. So baute er sich eine Schleuder und bearbeitete die Knochen zu kleinen spitzen Geschossen. Wochenlang trainierte er, bis er besser mit der Schleuder und jedem möglichen Projektil war, als mit Kunai oder Shuriken. 

Ebenfalls interessierte es sich für Fuuin-Jutsu, für das seine Familie in der Heimat seiner Mutter bekannt war. Der einzige noch lebende Meister war Jiraiya, einer der Sannin, der vor ein paar Jahren in eine langjährige Mission geschickt wurde. Bei ihm zu lernen war also keine Möglichkeit. Das heißt, es musste alles doppelt checken und ausprobieren, damit kein tödlicher Fehler geschehen konnte. Das Geld, dass es bei den Waffen sparte, gab es für Tinte, Papier und Siegelbücher aus. 

Zuerst lernten sie alles über Siegel was sie konnten, was nicht viel war, da die Kunst der Siegel entweder verschollen oder verborgen war. Danach sah es sich alle Siegel an, die es für den Unterricht gelernt hat oder noch lernen wird. Das Yokai studierte die Linien, die Symbolhandhabung und der Chakraverlauf. Nachdem es alles studiert hatte, was es studieren konnte, überlegte es welches Siegel am praktischsten für Naruto wäre. Das Yokai erinnerte sich an Narutos verwüstete Wohnung und seine gestohlenen Sachen und überlegte sich, ob es möglich wäre zwei Siegel so miteinander zu verbinden, dass ein Siegel mit dem anderen ausgetauscht werden konnte und dadurch die versiegelten Dinge zu sich zu rufen. 

Allein der Theorie nach war das nicht ganz so einfach. Seiner Annahme nach musste es die Gegenstände austauschen, wenn das Siegel aktiviert wird und nicht im Siegel versiegelt werden. Das Yokai testete die Idee mit zwei Büchern. Das Siegel war eine sehr veränderte Vier-Ecken-Versiegelung mit doppelter Luft-Entsiegelung und spiegelverkehrte absorbierende Siegel. Die ersten Testläufe explodierten oder implodierten unter Narutos Händen. 

Das Yokai konzentrierte sich, nachdem es fast Narutos Finger verlor, darauf ihre Sprungkraft zu trainieren, erst recht als es bei einer Landung einen Baumstamm in zweiteilte. Bevor es also Narutos Körper mit den Experimenten verletzen sollte, lernte es schnell zu verschwinden. 

Das Yokai lernte Narutos Chakra in ihren Fußsohlen zu kontrollieren um stärker zu springen. Das Landen brauchte eine Zeit. Lange landete Naruto überhaupt nicht, sondern fiel einfach nur zu Boden. Bis es eines Tages sein ganzes Chakra aufbrauchte und in Ohnmacht fiel. 

Kurama wusste nicht, was genau los war. Jahrelang war er eingesperrt und von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde er aus einem Menschen befreit, aber musste einem anderen gehorchen und griff das Dorf um ihn herum an. Dann wurde er in einen anderen Menschen gesperrt und landete in einer Zelle in einer Psyche, die noch nicht entwickelt war. Er stellte sich auf eine lange, sehr lange Zeit ein. 

Über die Jahre hinweg veränderte sich die Welt außerhalb seiner Zelle. Alles wurde feucht und dunkel, bekam das Aussehen eines Kanals und wirkte bedrückend und makaber. Langsam floss das Wasser auch in seine Zelle und sein Fell fühlte sich an, als würde es nie wieder trocken werden. 

Dann auf einmal tauchte er ein kleiner verletzter Junge ein paar Meter vor dem verschlossenen Tor auf. Sein blondes Haar war schmutzig und seine Kleidung war zerfetzt. Er reagierte nicht auf das Knurren und Rufen von Kurama, sondern saß nur an die Wand gelehnt und starrte lustlos in die Luft. 

Tagelang lag er so im knöchelhohen Wasser und der Neunschwänzige machte sich langsam Sorgen. Würde er sterben, wenn der Junge stirbt? Und sterben Menschen nicht, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig Essen und Trinken? Warum lebt der Junge noch, wenn er hier in seiner eigenen Psyche war? 

Kurama machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen und er wusste nicht, warum oder was er nun machen sollte. Er erwärmte das Wasser zu seinen Füßen mit seinem Atem und sandte es mit seinen Pfoten hinaus zu dem kleinen Jungen. Dann wartete er. 

Er wartete lange, bis eine dritte Gestalt in der Psyche auftauchte. Diese war nicht gerade groß, bestand aus Schatten und Rauch und aus seinen Augen schien ein heißes Licht. Das Yokai blickte sich kurz um, bis es den Fuchs anlächelte. Seine spitzen Zähne blitzten auf. Das Yokai lehnte sich hinunter zum kleinen Jungen. Kurama knurrte es an. 

_ “Was bist du? Was willst du hier?” _

Kurz blickte es zu dem Neunschwänzigen. _ “ _ _ Yami-dono _ _ hat mich vor fast einem Jahr in diesen Körper gesendet. Um ehrlich zu sein dachte ich, dass der Junge in Sicherheit sei. Nicht hier in seiner eigenen bedrücken _ _ den _ _ Psyche.” _ Es streichelte den Jungen über sein Haar und hob ihn sachte auf. Kurama knurrte lauter und befahl ihm, seinen Host wiederhinzulegen. Es ignorierte den Fuchs und stampfte vorsichtig mit seinem Fuß auf. Unter ihm erhob sich der Boden aus dem Wasser, eine Wiese erstreckte sich vom verschlossenen Tor ein paar Meter in den Gang hinein und dort wo es auf das Wasser traf, entstand ein kleiner weiser Strand. Das Yokai legte den kleinen Jungen vorsichtig ins Gras und blickte zum Fuchsdämon. Es legte die Hand ans Tor. Unter dem Fuchs bebte der Boden und das Wasser unter seinen Pfoten weichte einer Wiese. 

_ “Tut mir leid, dass du hier eingesperrt bist, _ _ Kurama-san _ _ , _ _ aber wenn ich dich hinauslasse, bekomme ich Probleme mit den _ _ Menschen _ _ . _ _ Wenn es so weit ist, wird dich _ _ Yami-dono _ _ von deinen Fesseln befreien. _ _ ” _

Kuruma schnaufte auf. Sein Atem brachte die Schatten in Bewegung._ “Ninjas sind ätzend, Menschen sind ätzend, aber du hast meine Fragen nicht beantwortet.” _ , brummte er die kleine Gestalt an , _ “Wer bist du?” _

Es setzte sich hin und legte den Kopf des Jungen sanft in den Schoß. _ “ _ _ Vor _ _ langer Zeit _ _ war _ _ ich _ _ eine Priesterin und ich starb in meiner Pflicht. Dann machte mich Yami-dono zum _ _ Enenra _ _ , ein Wesen aus Schall und Rauch in der Feuerflamme. Er schickte mich aus, damit ich Menschen von reinem Herzen seine Wünsche unterrichte. Doch _ _ normalerweise werde ich in Ruhe gelassen. D _ _ ies hier ist anders, der Lauf des Schicksals wurde unterbrochen und könnte sogar zerstört werden. Du spürst es doch, nicht wahr?” _ Es blickte mit den strahlenden Augen auf und seine Rauchschwaden wuchsen. Kurama knurrte verwirrt auf, als er die Dunkelheit und das Feuer vor ihm spürte, aber kein Chakra, kein Lebensfunke, nur Wärme und Rauch. Er blickte auf den kleinen Jungen. _ “Und er hätte das Schicksal verändert?” _

Es nickte. _ “Aber er wollte nicht mehr und so musste ich einspringen.” _ Das Yokai erklärte dem Neunschwänzigen, dass der Junge einfach dicht gemacht hatte . Die Schmerzen, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch waren zu groß und er wollte nicht mehr existieren. Das Yokai erzählte ihm von der zerstörten Wohnung und den teuren Einkaufszügen in der Stadt, den dunklen Blicken und seinen wenigen Aussichten für sein weiteres Leben. 

_ “ _ _ Yami-dono _ _ braucht ihn, also halte ich ihm am Leben. Währenddessen versuche ich Spaß zu haben.” _

_ “Du gibst dich für ihn aus.” _ Kurama grinste. _ “Ich helfe _ _ dir _ _ , _ _ Enenra-san _ _ , _ _ wenn du mir die Außenwelt zeigst.” _

Das Yokai und der Bijuu grinsten sich gegenseitig an. 

Naruto öffnete seine Augen. Kurz blitzten sie rot auf. Kurama sah seit Jahren die Außenwelt, zwar durch die Augen eines siebenjährigen Jungen, aber endlich sah er wieder Sonnenlicht. Er gab dem Yokai Tipps für seine Fuuin-Jutsus und gab dem Körper hin und wieder sein Chakra. Das Yokai legte sich eine Mundmaske zu um dann die spitzen Zähne und stärkeren Narben auf seinen Wangen zu verstecken. Die Kapuze seines Hasenpullover wurde tiefer in sein Gesicht gezogen und die roten Augen verschwanden im Schatten. 

Gemeinsam mit Kurama-san konnte das Yokai sein Siegel perfektionieren. Wenn es nun das Siegel auf zwei Bücher malte, konnte es mit etwas Chakra die Bücher austauschen. Der nächste Schritt war es nun ein bestimmtes Siegel aus vielen anderen auszutauschen. Kurama-san war eine große Hilfe und sie konnten nun mit einem einfachen Gedanken mehrere Dinge mit den Siegeln hin und her tauschen. Danach fügten sie noch eine weitere Besonderheit hinzu um das Siegel auf ihr Chakra zu beschränken. Nur Narutos oder Kuramas Chakra konnte das Siegel aktivieren. 

Nach ein paar Monaten war ihr Siegel perfekt und sie stellten haufenweise Siegel auf Papier her um ihre Gegenstände jederzeit aufrufen zu können. 

In der Nacht des Uchiha-massakers ritzte es in alle seine Waffen und stickte in all seine Kleidung sein Siegel um seine Dinge nie wieder zu verlieren. Es hörte die Sirenen durch die Nacht hallen. Am nächsten Tag beobachtete es die Ninjas und Anbus über die Dächer rennen, während es die Gegenstände in seiner Wohnung mit demselben Siegel ausstattete. Kurama-san meinte, dass sie sich lieber von dem ganzen Chaos isolieren sollten. Was dazu führte, dass Naruto Sasuke wie zuvor behandelte und Kiba und dessen Freunde unbeabsichtigt von dem letzten Uchiha fernhielt. Was Sasuke aber nicht störte, er wollte allein sein. Wenn ihn nur die Fangirls alleine ließen. 

An Narutos achten Geburtstag beobachtete Kurama aus den Augen des Jungen die Festivitäten über seine Versiegelung. “Menschen sind einfach Abschaum.”, knurrte er hinter der Maske eines Hasen. Das Yokai streichelte in der Kanalisation dem blonden Jungen auf der Wiese über den Kopf und nickte nur zustimmend. 

Für den nächsten Winter war Naruto besser ausgestattet. Diesmal waren Nüsse, Erdäpfel, Bohnen, Zwiebel, Knoblauch, eingelegte Erbsen, getrocknete Beeren und geräuchertes Fleisch in seinem Lager. Es hatte sogar Wald- und Wiesenkräuter gesammelt und genug Salz und Zucker gekauft um hoffentlich nicht zum Einkaufen in das Dorf zurückkehren zu müssen. 

Diesmal nutzte das Yokai den Schnee für Chakraübungen. Unter Kurama-sans Führung lernte es am Schnee zu gehen, springen und kriechen ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Es lernte auf Baumstämme und Ästen zu gehen ohne dass der Schnee von den Blättern viel. Ebenfalls lernte es Narutos Chakra zu unterdrücken um sich jederzeit vor anderen Ninjas zu verstecken. Dies trainierten sie nur, wenn die versteckten Charken sie nicht beobachteten. 

Mit den Justus von der Akademie hatte es am Anfang ein paar Probleme, doch als es mit Anstrengung nur ein Tropfen des Chakras in das Jutsu einfließen ließ, funktionierte es endlich. Das Minimum an erstellten [ Bunshin no Jutsu ](http://de.narutopedia.eu/wiki/Bunshin_no_Jutsu) war und blieb zehn, versuchten sie weniger zu erstellen zerfielen die Gestalten. Aber Genjutsus waren und blieben ein Mysterium für es. Das Yokai sah wohl durch diese Jutsus, aber konnte keine anständigen Illusionen Zustande bekommen. 

Das Yokai suchte sich in der Bibliothek weitere Übungen für Chakrasensibilität. Es las über Konoha-Jutsus und versuchte über jedes Justu zu lernen, dass in der Bibliothek vorhanden ist. 

Kiba fand Naruto immer schon komisch. Sein fettes Grinsen und seine Dummheiten machten ihn zu einem perfekten Spielkameraden. Doch dann eines Sommers war er still und leise, und für eine Zeitlang war Naruto teilnahmslos und wirkte verwirrt. Er fing an im Unterricht aufzupassen und wurde bei den Trainings immer besser. Kiba hatte Angst, dass Naruto ihn bald so wie Sasuke behandelt würde, kalt und uninteressiert. Noch dazu roch er plötzlich leicht nach Rauch. Doch Naruto half ihm sogar sich zu besser. Naruto gab ihm kleine Tipps für einen Angriff und manchmal lernten sie gemeinsam. Seine Kaa-san war stolz auf seine besseren Noten. 

Über den Hasenpullover mit dem weisen Bommel musste er schallend lachen und Naruto nahm es mit Humor. Er fing an den blonden Jungen spaßhalber über den Spielplatz zu jagen und dieser entkam ihm Tag für Tag mit schallendem Gelächter. Irgendwas an den langen Ohren und seinem Lachen brachte ihn dazu immer wieder dem kleineren Jungen hinterherzurennen. 

Dann eines Tages roch Kiba unter dem Hasenfell etwas anderes als Naruto und Rauch. Es roch aggressiver und jedes Mal hatte Kiba dann nicht nur Lust Naruto zu fangen, sondern wollte mit ihm raufen. Er war beunruhigt, er musste sich zusammenreisen nicht darüber nachzudenken ihn zu verletzen. Aber Kiba musste sich eh keine Sorgen machen, Naruto entkam ihm jedes Mal. 

Als Akamaru geboren wurde und Kaa-san meinte, dass er ihm gehörte, war Naruto der erste, den er davon erzählte. Kiba fing ihn am Dorfrand ab und schleppte ihn mit nach Hause um ihm den kleinen weisen Hund mit braunen Ohren und niedlicher Stubsnase zu zeigen. 

Kiba wurde es warm in der Magengrube, als er sah wie der andere Junge mit großen überraschten Augen den kleinen Welpen an seine Brust drückte und auflachte. “Kiba! Er ist niedlich, so entzückend!” Kiba beobachtete mit roten Wangen wie der blonde Junge das Tier mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen streichelte. Tsume Inuzuka betrachtete ihren Sohn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und unterdrücktem Lachen. 

Am nächsten Tag, als die Klasse Mittagspause hatte, warf Kiba seinen Arm um Naruto und erzählte ihm von Akamaru. Doch dann kam ein starker Wind auf und Narutos Kapuze rutschte ihm vom Kopf. Das Yokai lachte auf und streckte das Gesicht gegen Himmel. Kiba starrte wie gebannt auf die blasse Haut, atmete den Geruch von Naruto, Akamaru und Beute ein und war wie in Trance. Langsam senkte er den Kopf zu Naruto hinunter, bleckte die Zähne und biss zu. 

Ein Schrei hallte über den Spielplatz. Kiba hatte Naruto dort gebissen, wo sich seine Schulter und sein Hals traf. Das Yokai stoß den anderen Jungen von sich, der zu Boden fiel und verdutzt zu ihm aufblickte. Das Yokai spürte, dass die Verletzung sich nicht selbst heilte. Es war verdutzt, während Kurama-san kicherte. 

Hastig drehte es sich um und rief nach Iruka. “Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei, Kiba hat mich gebissen!” 

Der junge Chunin drehte sich verwirrt um und sah wie Naruto mit der Hand an seinen Hals zu ihm gelaufen kam. 

“Was genau ist passiert?” Er hockte sich zu dem achtjährigen hinunter. 

“Keine Ahnung. Kiba hat mich einfach gebissen.” Der Junge entfernte die blutige Hand und zum Vorschein kamen zwei halbmondförmige Wunden. Der Biss war tief und blutete stark. Das Yokai wunderte sich, dass die Wunde sich nicht von selbst schloss. 

“Anscheinend verheilt es nicht von selbst, ich kann leider kein heilendes Chakra anwenden, also bitte?” Es hielt dem Sensei seinen verletzten Hals hin. Vorsichtig heilte Iruka seinen Schüler, doch zwei kleine Narben blieben zurück. 

Kiba bekam eine Verwarnung, einen Brief an seine Mutter und Strafarbeit. Doch all das war für Kiba nicht so schlimm wie der Abstand, den Naruto dem restlichen Tag über zu ihm hielt. Damit der Blonde nicht neben ihm sitzen musste, setzte er sich sogar neben Sasuke. Kiba war am Boden zerstört. Als er seiner Kaa-san den Brief übergab, machte er sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst. Doch Tsume setzte sich mit ihm auf die Terrasse und wollte wissen, warum er Naruto denn überhaupt beißen wollte. 

Kiba saß eine Weile still da.“ Er riecht gut.” 

“Ist das alles?” 

“Ich weiß nicht.” Der kleine Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich war wie verzaubert und es wirkte da wie eine tolle Idee zuzubeißen.” 

Tsume wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. 

“Er zähl mir doch von ihm.” 

Kiba senkte den Kopf. “Er ist nett und hilft mir bei den Hausaufgaben. Manchmal sogar beim Training.” 

“Also ist er der Grund warum du besser in der Akademie geworden bist?” Tsume lachte auf und warf ihren Arm um seine schmalen Schultern. “Was macht ihr den sonst noch?” 

“Wir spielen Fangen, aber ich erwisch ihn nie. Und wir sitzen neben einander. Aber heute nicht mehr.” Kiba blickte zu seiner Mutter auf und sagte entsetzt: “Er setzte sich neben Sasuke, dem Blödmann, und jetzt will Naruto wahrscheinlich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Dabei wollte ich ihm nicht weh tun! Ich weiß nicht mal warum ich das getan habe.” Er drückte sich an seine Mutter und diese nahm ihn fest in den Arm. 

“Was haltest du davon, wenn du Naruto zum Essen einladest und dich bei ihm entschuldigst?” 

Tsume hatte eine Ahnung was los war. Ihr Junge hatte einen kleinen Schwarm für den anderen und irgendwas brachte seine primitive Seite hervor. 

Als sie den blonden Jungen in seiner Gesichtsmaske sah, der durch und durch nach Beute und Wildnis roch, einen dunklen Pullover mit Hasenähnlichkeit trug und freundlich zu ihrem Jungen war, verstand sie. Doch sie hoffte, dass Kiba aus seiner Verknalltheit herauswachsen würde. Sie hatte nichts gegen den Fuchsjungen, aber irgendwie war ihr mulmig zu mute. 

“Danke, Inuzuka-san für die Einladung.” Der blonde Junge schob die Kapuze etwas zurück und blickte sich im Esszimmer um. Der Tisch war für vier Personen gedeckt und Hundenäpfe standen verteilt am Boden. 

“Nenn mich Tsume. Ein Freund von Kiba muss nicht so höflich sein.” Sie grinste ihn mit spitzen Zähnen an. “Erst recht nicht, wenn durch ihn mein Junge gute Noten bekommt.” 

“Kaa-san!” Kiba stellte sich zwischen seine Mutter und seinen besten Freund. Seine Mutter lachte, als Kiba Naruto in einen der Sessel schob. “Ich hatte auch vorher gute Noten.” 

“Natürlich, natürlich.” 

Das Essen mit der kleinen Familie war überraschend nett. Hana und Kiba stritten sich über das Tonkatsu und benahmen sich wild. Kiba und Naruto scherzten, Hana erzählte von ihrem Geninteam und die Mutter bertrachtete alles grinsend. 

Tsume drehte sich zu Naruto. 

“Weißt du schon in welche Richtung du deine Ninjaausbildung bringen wirst?” 

Der Junge legte kurz den Kopf schief, bevor er antwortete. “Mir recht egal, Fuunin ist sehr interessant, aber Hauptsache ich geh nicht drauf.” 

Tsume zuckte leicht zurück, während Kiba ihn in die Schulter boxte und meinte er soll nicht so negativ denken, Ninjas sterben nicht so schnell. Naruto lachte auf und schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf. 

Seit damals wird Naruto hin und wieder zum Essen in den Inuzuka-Haushalt eingeladen. Die Hunde mögen seinen Geruch nicht wirklich, er roch wie Beute, doch seine Wärme und Kibas Freude hielten sie ab zu viel zu motzen. Tsume behielt den Jungen ebenfalls im Auge, doch er war fröhlich, manchmal etwas zu kühl für ihren Geschmack, aber Kiba war glücklich. 

Die Verletzung brachte den Yokai dazu sich mit heilendem Chakra zu befassen. Kurama-san war dabei keine große Hilfe. Es borgte sich Bücher aus der Bibliothek und las sich in die Materie ein. Für das Erlernen dieses Chakra brachte er sich selbst Fischen bei um an den Tieren zu üben. Die Fischstücke, die übrig blieben, wurden geräuchert und in die Vorratskammer gebracht. Shousen Jutsu war schwierig für das Yokai, es musste sich die ganze Zeit konzentrieren und oftmals, wenn es die Konzentration auch nur etwas verlor, verschwand das grüne Chakra. Zur Sicherheit las es sich Rezepte für Heilkräutermixturen und desinfizierende Salben durch. 

An ihrem neunten Geburtstag rannte es von ein paar betrunkenen Zivilisten davon. Sie folgten ihm in den Wald, wo das Yokai Kuramas Chakra zu Narutos Füßen leitete und einfach sprang. Es flog richtig durch die Luft und landete irgendwo in einem Baumwipfel. Es brauchte die ganze Nacht zu seiner Höhle zurück. Das war der Tag, an dem beschlossen wurde die Sprungkraft und Landung weiter zu verbessern. Es wollte dem Scherz mit dem Riesenhasen alle Ehre machen. Also legte es sich Knie- und Ellbogenschützer zu, einen leichten Rücken- und Brustpanzer unter dem Pullover und verstärkte Handschuhe. 

Mitte Oktober stand Naruto also auf dem Hokagemonument, atmete tief ein, nahm Anlauf und sprang. 

Es flog durch die Luft über die Dächer. 

Es landete auf dem Dach, auf dem es landen wollte. Doch hatte viel zu viel Schwung, rollte vom Dach und landete in einem Haufen aus Gliedmaßen und Hasenfell auf der Straße. Die Ninjas, die das mitbekommen hatten, beobachteten wie sich der Junge fluchend aufrichtete, den Pullover glattstrich und davonrannte. Sie dachten sich nichts dabei, aber zehn Minuten später fiel er wieder vom Dach. Nach drei Stunden, mehreren Landungen auf der Straße und viele neue Schimpfwörter für die Beobachter hörten sie Jubelgeschrei vom Dach. Naruto hüpfte gekonnt auf die Straße und alle anderen nicht beachtend ging er nach Hause. 

Ibiki warf später einen Blick auf das Dach, wo ein rotes Kreuz gemalt war. Die Abschleifspuren deuteten zur Richtung des Monuments, wo er später auch Absprungstellen von kleinen Füßen fand. 

Im Winter trainierte es die Sprünge am Schnee um keinerlei Spuren zu hinterlassen. 

Im Frühjahr fand es beim Sammeln von Wildkräutern die Mädchen aus seiner Klasse verteilt in einer Lichtung. Ino winkte ihm zu und Naruto winkte lächelnd zurück. 

“Was macht ihr hier?” 

“Wir lernen Kunoichi zu sein.” 

“Mit Blumenpflücken?” 

“Für Spionagearbeit, damit wir uns als Zivilisten verstecken können.” 

Das Yokai war verwirrt und blickte sich nach der Lehrerin um. 

“Suzume-sensei? Warum haben wir nicht auch Zivilistentraining?” 

Diese lachte und erklärte ihm, dass es etwas kompilierter war. Das Yokai senkte den Kopf. Es verstand, dass die Mädchen sanft für spezielle Aufgaben vorbereitet werden. 

“Training für Missionen, die nur von Frauen ausgeführt werden können, da Männer Frauen mögen.” 

Suzume nickte leicht. 

“Aber gibt es nicht auch Männer, die Männer mögen? Bräuchte man da nicht auch ausgebildete Ninjas?” 

“Naja, die werden speziell ausgebildet.” Suzume war überrascht von dem Jungen. 

Naruto blickte sich um und sah wie die Mädchen sich einen Spaß daraus machten Blumen zu pflücken und durchs Gras zu tollen. “Irgendwie fühlt sich das Sexistisch an.” 

Dann drehte er sich um und ließ die Lehrerin in Gedanken versunken zurück. 

Zwei Wochen später hatten die Jungs einen Crashkurs in Blumensprache, Obi-binden und Teezeremonien. Kiba regte sich auf Mädchensachen zu lernen, bis er Naruto in einem kobaltblauen Kimono mit orange-schwarzen Obi sah. Ohne seinen typischen Pullover leuchtete das blonde kinnlange Haar von der Sonne und er versteckte die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes hinter einem schwarzen Fächer. 

Kiba starrte den kleineren Jungen an und er verstand nicht, warum ihm warm wurde und sein Magen sich komisch anfühlte. Auch hatte er wieder Lust den weißen Nacken zu beißen. 

Kurama-san spielte schon länger mit dem Gedanken für ein eigenes Jutsu und dieser Unterricht brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Wenn Naruto untertauchen musste, dann wäre ein besseres Henge No Jutsu gar keine schlechte Idee. Das Yokai war nicht abgeneigt, einen weiblichen Körper manchmal wieder zu haben, es wäre angenehm sich wieder etwas richtiger zu fühlen. 

So war ihr nächstes gemeinsames Projekt entstanden. An Narutos zehnten Geburtstag war das Jutsu fertig und das Yokai besuchte das Fest als blonde Teenagerin mit schwarzem Yutaka und einer Katzenmaske. Der sechzehnjährige Körper hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrem originalen Körper: blondes Haar bis zur Hüfte, dunklere Augen mit langen Wimpern, die Schnurrhaare wurden zu vielen Sommersprossen auf den rosigen Wangen und kleine volle Lippen. Es kostete sich durch alle Speisen durch und übergab dann an Kurama-san, der bei den Spielen mitmachte. Auf der Wiese in der Psyche hockte es sich währenddessen neben den noch immer sechsjährigen Jungen und sag ihm leise Happy Birthday. 

_ “Wenn wir je verschwinden müssen, haben wir nun einen Ausweg.” _ Kurama grummelte zufrieden. Das Yokai schmunzelte belustigt. _ “Weil das ja eine gute Idee wäre.” _

_ “Man weiß nie, wann sich Menschen gegen einen wenden werden.” _

Die beiden sahen sich melancholisch an. 

Eine Überraschung kam dann wochenspäter im späten Winter schon fast Frühling, als Iruka fragte, ob Naruto im März an den Prüfungen zum Ninja teilnehmen will. 

“Die anderen Lehrer und ich haben darüber diskutiert und wir sind der Meinung, dass du so weit bist.” 

Naruto blinzelte überrascht auf und überlegte. Das Yokai war wohl gut in der Akademie und hatte sich auch in den Trainingseinheiten bewiesen, aber es hatte noch immer leichte Probleme mit feinen Chakraausführungen und Genjutsu, und ein Genie war es sicherlich nicht. 

“Mizuki hat sich stark für dich ausgesprochen und deine Noten und deine Einstellung sind makellos. Suzume meinte, dass du nicht gefordert genug bei uns bist. Sie hat mir von eurem Gespräch letztes Jahr erzählt und wie schnell du den Grund des Trainings verstanden hast.” 

“Was ist, wenn ich nicht bestehe?” 

Iruka winkte ab. “Dann kommst du wieder zurück in meine Klasse und du versuchst es nächstes Mal.” 

Das Yokai und der Fuchsdämon sahen sich durchs Tor hindurch an. 

_ “Wir könnten die Welt sehen, Erfahrungen sammeln, Stärker werden.” _, meinte das Yokai, als es sich neben Naruto niederließ. 

_ “Wir können legal Mensch töten.” _, mutmaßte Kurama nachdenklich. Die Rauchschwaden schnauften belustig auf. 

_ “Das auch, aber wir bringen ihn in Gefahr.” _Behutsam streichelte es dem Jungen durchs Haar. 

Kurama prustete los. _ “Mit meinen _ _ Chakramengen _ _ und deiner Souveränität? Glaub ich kaum. Vorher brenn ich alles nieder.” _

_ “Okay, dann versuchen wir es.” _

Naruto sagte Iruka zu. 

Das Yokai sah sich die Statistiken zu den Ninjaprüfungen an und ihm fiel ein paar Dinge auf. In jedem Jahr werden alle Schüler aus der Akademie weggeschickt, die den Test in der Akademie bestehen. Doch das heißt noch nicht, dass sie Ninjas sind, erst wenn ihre neuen Senseis, die eine Gruppe aus drei Schülern beurteilen, sie für bereit erklären, sind sie Ninjas von Konoha. Weiteres werden Gruppen, in denen sich Clan-kinder befinden, fast immer zum Ninjas erklärt. Nur bei Problemkindern und Waisenkinder ist dies nicht der Fall. Gruppen aus reinen Zivilistenkindern haben viel weniger Chancen. Konoha redet sich wohl ein, dass sie durch ihre Einteilung für gleichstarke Gruppen gerecht sind, aber die Zahlen sprachen dagegen. 

Die Prüfung bestand es ohne Probleme und gemeinsam mit Kiba und Shino feierte es mit einer Tüte Eis. 

Am nächsten Tag bekam er seine Teammitglieder, die es beide verächtlich ansahen. Naruto schob das Stirnband auf der Stirn herum und zog die Kapuze tiefer. 

Kouki Yamanaka war ihr ausgewählter Sensei und schien nicht begeistert zu sein. Das Yokai rollte seine Augen, es hatte eine Yamanaka gegen einen anderen ausgetauscht. Ihr Sensei holte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer ab und sie setzten sich zusammen auf den Pausenhof. Dann stellten sie sich gegenseitig mit Namen, ihren Stärken, Schwächen und Zielen vor. 

Jimeis Stärke war Taijutsu, er meinte, dass er sich schwer mit den Waffen tat, und unbedingt Jonin werden wollte. Er war 13 Jahre alt, damit der älteste von den dreien und nicht gerade der hellste, aber dafür war er stark und ehrgeizig. 

Momo war ein Genjutsugenie, aber schwach im Taijutsu. Sie wollte ihre jüngeren Schwestern beschützen. 

Das Yokai stellte sich als Naruto vor, dass es Ninjutsu und Fuuinjutsu mochte, aber es tat sich schwer sein Chakra zu kontrollieren und eigentlich will es nur die Welt sehen und darin nicht nur überleben, sondern leben. 

Ihr Sensei bedankte sich. “Morgen treffen wir uns um 9 Uhr am Osttor. Wir machen ein Überlebenstraining.” Er verabschiedete sich. Die beiden älteren Genins wollten den jüngeren gleich zurücklassen. 

“Wartet! Ich muss mit euch über morgen reden!” 

Jimei verschränkte die Arme und baute sich vor dem kleinen Jungen auf. “Da gibt´s nichts zu bereden.” 

“Doch, denn wir sind noch keine Ninja. Wir müssen morgen gemeinsam gut abschneiden.” 

Das Mädchen blickte ihn verwirrt an. “Klar sind wir Ninjas.” 

“Nein, wir haben wohl das Stirnband, aber wenn uns unser neuer Sensei ablehnt, müssen wir zurück in die Akademie.” 

Die älteren sahen sich gegenseitig an. Momo stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und grinste den älteren an. “ Das schaffen wir schon.” Jimei schnaufte belustigt auf. 

“So einfach ist das nicht.”, meinte das Yokai, “Im Durchschnitt werden nur 3 Gruppen angenommen. Und ich rede hier nicht von keine oder alles, sondern minimal 2 oder maximal 4.” 

Jimei fing an auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. “So schlimm ist es nicht, oder?” 

“Wir stehen nur schlecht dar, weil niemand von uns zu einem Clan gehört, nicht einmal einem kleinen. Wir sind entweder Waisen oder Kinder von Zivilisten. Solche Gruppen haben nur eine kleine Chance. Wir müssen zusammenhalten und morgen gute Arbeit leisten.” 

Momo und Jimei nickten bestätigend, wenn auch wiederwillig und verabschiedeten sich. 

Das Yokai zog die Gesichtsmaske hoch und grinste, als es spürte wie das versteckte Chakra seines neuen Sensei verschwand. 

Am nächsten Tag stand Naruto am Osttor mit seinem Sommerpullover mit Hasenohren und Hasenschwanz, Schutzausrüstung aus Panzer und Schützern, viele Siegel auf Papier, eine volle Shuriken- und Kunai-Tasche und genug Wurfgeschosse für die Schleuder an seiner Hüfte. Es schleifte seine Kunai und wartete. 

Bald kamen die anderen Genin und kurz darauf ihr Sensei. 

Die Aufgabe für das Team war es durch den Wald des Todes zu kommen. Ihr Sensei würde sie beobachten und ihre Handlungen benoten. Er erzählte ihnen, dass sie zurück in die Akademie mussten, wenn es nicht gut genug war. Die beiden älteren sahen sich kurz an und Momo schmunzelte, während Jimei die Arme verschränkte. 

_ “Der _ _ Yamanaka _ _ will euch nicht.” _, grummelte Kurama. 

Der Schatten kicherte. _ “Dann überzeugen wir ihm vom Gegenteil.” _

Die drei Genin blickten zu den hohen Baumwipfeln hoch, während der Mann zwischen den Blättern verschwand. “Na dann los!” Momo schulterte ihren Rucksack und stapfte los. Jimei folgte ihr. Naruto atmete tief ein, unterdrückte sein Chakra und folgte auf leisen Sohlen. 

Das Training verlief nicht so prickelnd. Sie liefen einen Riesentiger vor die Nase, wurden von einer Bärenmama angegriffen und Jimei fiel in den Fluss. Naruto sprang mit Schwung auf den Kopf des Tigers, packte seine Kollegen und rannte davon. Bei der Mama schnappte der kleinste die anderen am Kragen und sprang in die Äste. Momo zog den anderen Jungen aus dem Wasser. Zu Mittag landeten sie am Turm in der Mitte und ruhten sich aus. Momo und Jimei hatten ein Bento dabei, während Naruto ein Siegel aktivierte und ein vorbereitetes Bento holte. Jimei schnaufte verächtlich auf und Momo kräuselte die Lippen. 

Auf dem Rückweg verloren sie Momo, die schreiend vor Riesenzecken davonlief. Naruto beschoss die Tiere mit Kieseln um sie zu verscheuchen. Jimei und Naruto brauchten eine Zeit lang und fanden sie auch nur zwischen den Wurzeln versteckt, als Naruto nah genug herankam um ihr Chakra zu spüren. 

Zu Sonnenuntergang kamen sie endlich aus dem Wald. Yamanaka-sensei sprang vor sie aus dem Wald und betrachtete die drei Kinder. Momo hatte Blätter im Haar und Erde an Händen und Knien. Jimeis Haare waren wohl wieder trocken, aber durcheinander und er hatte einen roten Abdruck am Hals von der Jacke, als Naruto ihn weggezogen hatte. Naruto sah einwandfrei aus, keine Kratzer, keine Flecken. 

Kouki sah zwei mögliche Ninjas vor sich und einen tollen Überlebenskünstler, aber alle drei hatten gut zusammengearbeitet, nur war Naruto um Klassen besser als die anderen zwei. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er die drei im Laufe des Tages retten musste, aber Naruto hatte die anderen beschützt. 

“Okay.”, seufzte er. 

“Okay?” Momo und Jimei bekamen große Augen. Naruto blickte aus dem Schatten der Kapuze auf. 

“Okay, ihr seid dabei.” 

Die älteren hüpften aufgeregt auf und ab. Bei Naruto wirkte es, als würde eine große Last von seinen Schultern fallen. 

In der nächsten Zeit testete Yamanaka-sensei ihr Können und danach gab er ihnen die Aufgabe auf den Baum zu klettern, ohne Hände. Während er den älteren noch erklärte was er genau von ihnen wollte, setzte Naruto schon seinen Fuß auf die Rinde und stieg nach oben. Der Yamanaka verstummte unter ihnen. 

Während nun also Momo und Jimei lernten ihr Chakra besser zu kontrollieren, nahm der Sensei Naruto zur Seite. Er wollte wissen, was er alles konnte. 

“Auf Wasser und aus Schnee gehen, sehr hoch und weit springen und endlich auch landen, Kunai und Shuriken sind okay, aber ich bin besser mit meiner Schleuder. Dann hab ich noch meine Siegel.” Das eigene Henge No Jutsu verschwieg es. 

Nun bekam es Spezialtraining. Die anderen waren wohl nicht gerade begeistert von seiner Spezialbehandlung. Naruto sollte seine Sprungfähigkeiten mit Saltos, Flickklacks und Waffen ausbauen. Er lernte sich in der Luft zu drehen, mit Chakraschüben die Richtung zu ändern und Waffen zu verwenden. Sonst ließ der Sensei Naruto zum Großteil alleine. 

Die D-Rang Missionen waren eine Tortur. Die Zivilisten, die die Missionen in Auftrag gegeben hatten, waren oftmals nicht begeistert Naruto zu sehen und wollten seine Hilfe nicht. Als wollte es Zäune anstreichen, Regenrinnen putzen und Babysitten. Das einzige, was eine Herausforderung war, war die Katze Tora einzufangen. 

Mitte des Sommers bekamen sie ihre erste C-Rang Mission. Sie sollten Kakashi Hatake zu den Außenposten nahe Sunas begleiten und die veraltete Technik von dort zurückbringen. Kakashi Hatake würde nach Suna weiterreisen. 

Am Tag des Aufbruchs wartete das Genin-Team plus Sensei zwei Stunden auf den Jonin. Yamanaka-sensei nahm es mit Würde, Momo und Jimei regten sich auf und Naruto sortierte seinen Rucksack und seine Waffentasche. “Er ist immer zu spät.”, seufzte ihr Sensei. 

Als er dann endlich auftauchte, waren die anderen Genins wütend, während das Yokai grinste und seine Gesichtsmaske hochzog. Hatake winkte ihm verstohlen zu und Naruto zwinkerte. 

Kakashi hatte die kleine Gruppe kurz beobachtet, bevor er sich zeigte und sie gemeinsam aufbrachen. Er kannte Kouki von früheren Missionen, ein ruhiger Mann mit keinen großen Erwartungen für sich oder andere, aber ein kompetenter Ninja. Die Kunoichi wirkte etwas schwach, aber war offen und fröhlich. Der ältere Genin war etwas kräftiger und hatte eine laute Stimme. Der kleinere war für ihn am interessantesten. Der Sohn seines Senseis. Er hatte ihn ein paar Mal, naja eher sehr häufig beobachtet. Nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt war er stiller und reifer geworden. Der kleine Junge hatte sich in den Wald zurückgezogen und jedem Anbu war es mindestens einmal aufgetragen worden, den Jungen in seiner Lichtung beim Gärtnern oder Trainieren zu beobachten. Kakashi hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, wenn er nicht auf Mission war oder sich von Verletzungen erholte. Der Jonin wusste, dass Naruto einen Teil seiner Herkunft herausgefunden hatte, dass er sich für Ninjutsu und Fuuinjutsu interessiert und dass er ein Überlebenskünstler war. Das Geninteam würde ihn nicht fördern. Aber das war ja nicht sein Problem. Nope. 

Die Genins waren gut ausgebildet. Sie hatten ein gutes, wenn auch für Kakashi langsames Tempo und beschwerten sich nicht, wenn der Weg mal steil wurde. Bei einer kurzen Pause im Schatten eines Felsen fragte Naruto ihn, warum er eine Gesichtsmaske trug. 

“Ich bin zu schön. Meine Schönheit würde Kriege anfangen.” Er zwinkerte dem kleinen im Hasenpullover an. Dieser prustete kurz auf. “Ich find dich in Ordnung, Hatake-san.” 

Kakashi wurde zugleich warm ums Herz wie auch flau im Magen. “Kakashi reicht völlig.” 

Naruto nickte ihm zu und widmete sich wieder seiner Jause. 

Am Abend kamen sie an dem Außenposten an. Die dortigen Ninjas hatten schon alles vorbereitet, die Taschen und Schriftrollen waren gepackt und ihre Betten für die Nacht schon hergerichtet. Kakashi konnte nicht schlafen, sondern beobachtete Naruto wie er zur Kugel gerollt unter der Bettdecke in der Ecke schlief. Eine unterbewusste Schutzhaltung. 

Im Morgengrauen hallte ein Schrei durch den frischen Tau. Sofort war Kakashi auf den Beinen und Kouki überaschenderweise mit Naruto standen neben ihm am Fenster. 

“Was ist los?”, fragte der andere Mann. 

Naruto lehnte die Stirn an die Fensterscheibe. “Da draußen sind mehrere Ninjas und einer fühlt sich an wie …" 

“Wie was?”, fragte Kouki scharf und Naruto zog sich tiefer in die Schatten seiner Kapuze zurück. 

“Wie ich. Es fühlt sich an wie ich, nur kleiner.” 

Kakashi und Kouki wurden stockstill, während Jimei schnaufte und verschlafen wissen wollte, was so besonders an ihm war. 

“Riesenkaninchen.”, antwortete Naruto mit ernster Stimme. Alle sahen ihn komplett durcheinander an. “Fragt den Hokage oder einen meiner alten Sensei.” 

Kakashi schüttelte sein Unwohlsein ab und brachte das Geninteam zu den Ninjas des Postens. Dort wurde beschlossen die Feinde auszukundschaften und entweder zu verjagen oder zu beseitigen. Kakashi schnappte sich Naruto und ließ Kouki mit den anderen Genins zurück. 

“Führe mich zu dem Chakra, das deinem ähnelt.” Naruto nickte, schloss kurz die Augen und sprang dann los. 

Sie fanden die Chakraquelle, ein junger Suna-Ninja mit rotem Haar und kalten Augen. Sand schwebte um ihn herum und zwei Suna-Ninjas standen zwischen ihm und den Leichen von Zivilisten, bewaffneten Zivilisten. Kakashi hatte die Vermutung, dass es sich bei den Leichen um Räuber und Banditen handelte. 

Naruto blickte mit großen blauen Augen zu ihm auf und erwartete Befehle. Kakashi zeigte an, sich bedeckt zu halten, während er sich den Ninjas näherte. Nach einem kurzen Dialog stellte sich heraus, dass die Ninjas die Banditen verfolgt hatten und als sie sie endlich eingeholt hatten, der rothaarige Junge alle getötet hatte. Sie würden sich gleich zurückziehen, wenn der Junge sich beruhigt hatte. 

Das Yokai beobachtete wie der Sand aggressiv Wellen um den Jungen schlug. 

_ “Mein _ _ kleiner _ _ Bruder war schon immer melodramatisch.” _, seufzte das Fuchsungeheuer. 

_ “Sollen wir uns einmischen?” _

_ “Warum nicht?” _

Naruto kam aus dem Gebüsch hervor und winkte dem Jungen zu. Kakashi ließ sich den halben Herzinfarkt bei dieser Aktion nicht anmerken. 

“Hi, ich bin Naruto Uzumaki. Hast du die Menschen getötet?” 

Der rote Junge war ihm nur einen kalten Blick zu. 

“Du weißt, dass du so bist wie ich?” 

Der kalte Blick wurde leicht wütend. 

Die Suna-Ninjas blickten den Konoha-Genin wachsam an. Kakashi steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und nahm eine entspannte Haltung an. Sollte einer der anderen Ninja angreifen, konnte er schnell ein paar Shuriken zücken. 

“Ich hab ein Riesenkaninchen und du hast einen Riesenwaschbären in dir.” 

“Was?”, zischte der andere Junge, “Ich hab keinen Waschbären in mir.” 

“Aber du hast etwas in dir.” Das Yokai blieb hartnäckig. 

Die blaugrünen Augen blinzelten etwas verwirrt. “Dann hörst du auch die Stimme? Redet sie auch über Tod und Verderben? Kannst du schlafen?” 

Naruto blinzelte überrascht zurück und betrachtete die starken Augenringe. _ “Mein _ _ Bruder ist so dumm. Was macht er da?” _, brummte Kurama-san. 

“Kumpel, Sunas Fuuinmeister sollten sich dein Siegel ansehen, bevor das Ding in dir ausbricht.” 

Plötzlich schoss ihm Sand entgegen und Naruto wich mit einem Sprung zu Kakashi aus. Gaara hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf, seine Finger krallten sich in das rote Haar. Der Suna-Genin öffnete den Mund, doch stoppte und massierte sich voll Schmerzen die Stirn. 

_ “ _ _ Shukaku-teme _ _ macht ihn irre. Du musst das Siegel verschließen. _” 

“Willst du deine Ruhe in deinem Kopf?” 

Gaara wirkte total verwirrt von der Frage. “Warum willst du mir helfen?” 

Naruto grinste aus dem Schatten seiner Kapuze. “Beutetiere müssen doch zusammenhalten, mein lieber Waschbär.” 

Die beiden Kinder sahen die entsetzten Blicke der Suna-Ninja nicht und Kakashi merkte sich den ganzen Dialog. 

Gaara nickte leicht. “Okay.” 

Naruto beugte die Knie, verlagerte das Gewicht nach vorne und sammelte Chakra in seiner rechten Hand, jeder Finger ein anderes Chakraelement. Blitzschnell schoss er nach vorne, wich dem Sand aus und rammte das Chakra in seine Magengrube. Trotz dem Sand, der den Jungen vollkommen umgab, bahnte sich das Chakra einen Weg zum Siegel und sperrte das Bijuu etwas weiter ein. Grünblaue Augen mit starken Augenringen und blaue Augen mit einem Schein von Rot starrten sich an. Um sie herum riefen die anderen Ninjas auf. Die Sunas sind zurückgeschreckt und Kakashi hatte sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagert. 

“Wer auch immer dir das angetan hat, muss dir einiges erklären.”, flüstere Naruto und sprang aus dem Sand zu Kakashi, der seine Kunai gezückt hatte. Der rothaarige Junge stand ganz still und griff sich vorsichtig an Schläfe und Bauch. “Es ist so still.”, stammelte er fassungslos. Naruto grinste ihn an. 

Die Suna-Ninja zogen sich mit den Leichen und dem fassungslosen Jungen zurück. Kakashi boxte ihm auf den Kopf und befahl ihm so etwas nie wieder zu machen. Die anderen Ninjas hätten angreifen können. Das Yokai schnaufte auf. “Dafür hatten sie viel zu viel Angst vor ihm.” 

Zurück am Außenposten gab es eine abgespeckte Version was passiert sei und das Geninteam brach zurück auf nach Konoha. Die anderen Genin waren neidisch, dass er mit Kakashi arbeiten durfte. 

Der Hokage war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und Iruka strahlte Naruto an, als sie ihren Bericht abgaben. 

Als Kakashi aus Suna zurückkam, erzählte er dem Hokage von dem Gespräch zwischen Naruto und dem jüngsten Sohn des Kazekage. Der Hokage machte sich ein paar Sorgen, doch keiner der Anbus hatte je Naruto in Gedanken versunken gesehen oder mit jemanden sprechen hören, der nicht da war. 

An ihrem elften Geburtstag kaufte es einen Yukata und Haori mit Lotusmuster für ihre ältere Gestalt. Kurama-san übernahm, wandte sein Henge No Justu an und flirtete mit allem und jedem. Er machte es sich zu einem Spiel und hatte Spaß damit jungen Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen. Kurama spielte mit dem blonden langen Haar, blinzelte mit tiefblauen Augen hinter dunklen Wimpern und hielt die zierlichen Hände in den langen Ärmeln spielerisch vor den Mund, wenn er kicherte. Männer zwischen 15 und 25 spendierten ihm Takoyaki, Kakigori und Taiyaki mit Eiscreme. Die anderen Zivilistenteenagemädchen des gleichen Alters waren sauer und warfen ihm scharfe Blicke zu. Am Abend verschwand die blonde Schönheit in den Schatten und war unauffindbar, bis zu Narutos nächsten Geburtstag. 

Nach ein paar D-Rang Missionen bekamen sie im Winter eine weitere C-Rang Mission. Ihr Auftrag war für einen Händler mehrere Teesorten aus dem Tee-Reich zu besorgen. Es war eine leichte Mission von vielleicht drei Tagen, doch sie lief am Ende schief. 

Auf ihrem Rückweg wurden sie an der Grenze von mehreren Nukenin überfallen. Jimei wurde am Anfang des Kampfes an seiner Seite schwer verletzt, Momo verteidigte ihn, während Naruto und Yamanaka-sensei den Angriff übernahmen. Naruto hielt Yamanaka den Rücken frei, er trat die Ninja mit Chakrasohlen weg von seinen Kameraden und versuchte die Chakren der Feinde im Auge zu behalten, doch es war sein erster großer Kampf und es verlor immer wieder den Überblick. Der Sensei war mit mehreren ehemaligen Jonin beschäftig, es selbst wich einem Katana aus und Momo wehrte Shuriken ab. So merkte keiner, dass sich ein Nukenin von hinten näherte und Jimei angriff. Momo warf sich zwischen die Axt und ihrem Kameraden. Blut spritzte aus ihrer Brust. Jimei schrie entsetzt auf und fing ihren Körper auf. Naruto zerbrach mit einer chakragestärkten Landung den Kopf des Angreifers unter seinen Füßen. Der Yamanaka erschuf schnell ein starkes Genjutsu auf dem Kampffeld und landete neben seinen drei Genins. 

“Naruto!”, zischte er, “Bring sie hier weg! Alle beide!” 

Der Genin starrte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Jimei hatte Momo im Arm, Blut rannte ihm über die Hände. “Du bringst sie sofort weg von hier. Ich komme gleich nach.” 

Der ältere Genin blickte auf und drückte das bewusstlose Mädchen an sich. “Nein! Wir können nicht weg! Wir müssen kämpfen.” 

“Ich lenke sie ab! Naruto, jetzt lauf schon!” 

Naruto fasste eine Entscheidung. “Sensei, versprechen Sie mir, dass sie auch rennen werden!” 

“Ich verspreche es, jetzt geh schon.” Jimei half Naruto Momo auf den Rücken zu nehmen und verband sich selbst mit schnellen Handgriffen. Narutos Pullover saugte das Blut auf, bis es durchdrang und den Rücken und die Beine hinunterlief. Es hatte Hoffnung für sein Teammitglied, solange er den flachen Atem von Momo im Nacken spürte. Als es die Chakren des Kampfgeschehens nicht mehr spürte, lies es Jimei zurück und rannte mit chakragestärkten Sprüngen schneller nach Konoha. 

Nach zwei Stunden landete es vor den Toren von Konoha. Die dortigen Wächter packten die verletzte Genin und verschwanden zum Krankenhaus. Das Yokai stand tief ein- und ausatmend mitten auf der Straße, bis er über die Dächer zum Hokageturm sprang. Schnell gab er seinen Missionsreport und ein Team wurde zur Hilfe für seinen Sensei und Kameraden ausgesendet. 

_ “Wir sollten das Blut aus unserer Kleidung entfernen und uns waschen.” _, grummelte Kurama-san. 

Das Yokai nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Tsume öffnete die Tür und Naruto stand in blutige Kleidung vor ihr. Sie atmete scharf ein. “Keine Panik, ist nicht mein Blut. Aber ich wollte fragen, ob ich deine Waschmaschine verwenden darf.” 

Die Matriarchin blickte von den leeren Augen zu den blutigen Händen und Beinen, sogar seine Schuhe waren mit Blut und, war das Gehirnmasse?, bedeckt. Als sie ihn hineinließ, sah sie seine Rückseite getränkt von Blut, das seine Beine hinuntergelaufen war. 

“Naruto? Woher kommt das Blut?” Sie hörte ihm zu, als er ihr von dem Überfall und den Verletzungen erzählte. Langsam hockte sie sich hinunter zu ihm und vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Kapuze. Zum ersten Mal sah sie sein fast schulterlanges blondes Haar und ohne den Schatten der Kapuze erkannte sie erst, wie stark seine Augenringe waren. “Was haltest du davon, wenn du auch das Bad benutzt und dich säuberst, während ich deine Kleidung in die Maschine werfe.” 

“Ich brauch nur-” 

“Nein, Naruto, lass mich das für dich machen. Ich hol dir auch ein paar bequeme Sachen von Kiba.” 

“Tsume-san, das ist nicht-” 

“Keine Wiederrede, ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Komm, ab ins Bad mit dir.” 

Als sie die Badezimmertür hinter dem kleinen Jungen schloss, fuhr sie sich seufzend durchs Haar, bevor sie einen Pullover, Boxers, und Leggings von Kiba und einen Schal von Hana holte und gegen die schmutzige Kleidung vor der Türe austauschte. Mit Bedacht säuberte Tsume sie von dem Blut und anderen menschlichen Überresten. Dann stellte sie Kräutertee auf, wartete auf der Terrasse und beobachtete die Kleidung auf der Wäscheleine im Wind. 

Naruto ließ sich fast lautlos neben sie nieder, seine Rüstungsteile verteilte er in der Sonne. In Kibas Kleidung wirkte der Junge noch kleiner. Schweigend saßen sie am Küchentisch und tranken den Tee. 

Kiba hatte einen neuen Lieblingspullover. Das Kleidungsstück roch nach Naruto; nach Wald, Wiese, Rauch und Blut. Der Junge zog ihn aber nicht an, sondern drückte ihn an die Brust, wenn er nervös von einer Prüfung war oder angespannt über die Mission seiner Mutter oder Schwester war. Naruto brachte ihm Sicherheit. 

Tsume sprach mit Sarutobi-sama, Sarutobi sprach mit Ibiki Morino. 

Momo lag im Koma und Jimei würde ein paar Tage brauchen um wieder fit zu sein. Yamanaka-sensei legte die Trainingseinheiten auf Eis. Naruto zog sich zu seiner Lichtung zurück oder besuchte seine Teamkameraden. Jimei flehte ihn an Karten mitzubringen und sie spielten Hanafuda. Dort lernte es auch die jüngeren Geschwister von Momo kennen, drei Schwestern, die um ihre älteste bangen. 

Bis eines Tages ein großer Mann mit schwarzem Ledermantel, Bandana um den Kopf und Narben im Gesicht vor ihm stand. “Naruto Uzumaki?” 

Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen. “Wer will das wissen?” 

Der Mann legte den Kopf leicht schief. “Ibiki Morino. Ich würde dir gern etwas vorschlagen.” 

Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung zum Café neben ihnen. Die beiden setzten sich hin und bestellten jeder einen Tee. 

“Ich habe den Bericht von deiner letzten Mission gelesen. War sehr heftig.” Er stützte die Ellenbogen an der Tischplatte auf und legte den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Finger. Naruto zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

“Wir sind Soldaten.” 

Ibiki nickte. “Und du hast gute Voraussetzungen ein hervorragender Ninja zu werden.” 

Der Tee kam. Naruto zog die Kapuze tief hinunter und die Maske so weit unter die Lippe, dass es den Tee genießen konnte. 

“Ich würde dich gerne ausbilden.” 

Naruto starrte ihn mit großen blauen Augen an und zeigte auf sich selbst. “Mich? Warum?” 

Ibiki schmunzelte. “Deine Noten sind sehr gut. Deine Sensei loben dich. Und anscheinend hast du ein paar Tricks auf Lager.” 

Naruto nahm ein paar Schlucke Tee. “Was genau willst du von mir?” 

“Ich möchte dich testen und wenn du bestehst, würde ich dich gerne als meinen Schüler ausbilden.” 

Naruto trank seinen Tee aus und überlegte währenddessen. 

“Was muss ich machen?” 

Ibiki grinste böse. 

“Kakashi-san?” 

Kakashi blickte von seinem Icha-Icha-Roman auf. Naruto stand vor ihm und winkte. 

“Hallo, Naruto-kun. Was gibt´s?” 

“Ibiki-san will, dass ich dich in sein Büro bringe.” 

Kakashi legte dramatisch die Hand an die Brust. “Aber meine Zeit ist kostbar, so viel zu erledigen, das geht sich sicherlich nicht aus.” 

“Ich kann warten.” 

Kakashi blinzelte zu dem kleinen Jungen, der ihn übertrieben anlächelte. “Ibiki-san hat nicht sofort gesagt. Vielleicht kann ich dir bei deinen Erledigungen ja helfen.” 

Kakashi lächelte versteckt hinter seiner Maske, machte ein Kawarimi No Jutsu und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke. 

Vierzig Minuten später stand Naruto wieder neben ihm. Das Spiel trieben sie mehrere Male. Kakashi gab sich nach Stunden geschlagen und folgte ihm zu Ibiki. 

“Ibiki, du wolltest mich sehen?” 

Ibiki blickte von den Dokumenten auf zu Kakashi und Naruto auf, die durch seine Bürotür kamen. 

“Naja, eigentlich wollt ich nu-” 

Naruto packte das orange Buch aus Kakashis Hand und sprang über Ibikis Schreibtisch. “Bitte sehr. Kakashis Roman, wie besprochen.” 

Kakashi war wie erstarrt mit noch erhobenen Händen, die nach ihm griffen und Ibiki vor ihm musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. 

“Okay, du hast bestanden. Ich nehme dich als meinen Schüler.” 

Ibiki-sensei war ein guter Lehrer. Er brachte ihm Schriften, die nicht für die Öffentlichkeit waren, damit es sich weiterbilden konnte. Er grub alle Informationen über Fuuinjutsu aus, die er finden konnte. Danach konzentrierte er sich auf Genjutsu. Kein Schüler von ihm war eine Niete in Genjutsu. 

Nach einem strengen Training von ein paar Wochen war das Yokai gut genug einfache Genjutsus zu erstellen, dass Ibiki das Training erweiterte. Er gab ihm kleine Aufgaben um seine Spionfähigkeiten zu verbessern. Naruto musste Spielplätze beobachten um Muster herauszufinden, Geschäfte auskundschaften um die Schwachstelle für Einbrüche zu finden und Chunin verfolgen um ein Attentat zu planen, der als Unfall durchgehen könnte. 

Ibiki schickte Naruto so oft los, bis er zufrieden mit seinen Ideen war. 

Das Yokai schaute seinem neuen Sensei und seiner Gruppe zu, wenn er Ninjas befragte, die keine sensiblen Informationen preisgeben mussten. Das Yokai lernte durch zu sehen, es lernte Befragungstechniken und umgedrehte Psychologie. 

Es war Ibikis kleiner Helfer, es kopierte Berichte, sortierte Akten und führte Notizen. Ibiki nahm den kleinen Jungen zu kleineren Missionen mit, aber nur als Beobachter. 

Ibiki war stolz auf Naruto, doch ihn nervte es langsam, dass er selbst nur leichte Befragungen und C-Rang Missionen bekam, da Naruto nur ein Genin war und nicht die richtige Freigabe hatte. Ein Jahr nachdem Naruto Genin wurde, beantragte Ibiki, dass Naruto zum Chunin erhoben wird. 

Sarutobi stöhnte auf. Er legte den Antrag auf Chunin für Naruto auf die Tischplatte. Seufzend machte er sich eine Pfeife und lehne sich zurück. Der alte Mann erinnerte sich zurück, als der Junge noch klein war und versuchte in der Stadt zu leben. Er war ein aufgeregter Junge mit lautem Gelächter und Naivität. Dann kam der Tag, als die Anbu den Jungen schwerverletzt in einer Gasse fanden. Danach war er nicht mehr derselbe. Seine Naivität war verschwunden, sein Umgang mit Menschen war kühl und bedeckt und als Iruka von seinem Gespräch mit ihm berichtete, machte er sich Sorgen. Doch die verflogen, als Anbu erzählten, dass er sich noch immer gut mit den Jungs aus seiner Klasse verstand und gut im Wald leben konnte. 

Dann kam Kakashi mit seinem Bericht über Stimmen, doch die Beobachtungen der Anbu beruhigten seine Befürchtungen. 

Und zum Schluss kam Tsume und erzählte ihm von dem kleinen Körper und kalten Augen. Damals hoffte er, dass eine neue Aufgabe und ein unnachgiebiger Lehrer ihm helfen würde. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Junge soweit aufblühen würde, dass Ibiki einen Antrag auf Chunin stellen würde. 

Er atmete langsam aus. Naruto hatte sich in den letzten Jahren gut gemacht, Iruka lobte sein schulisches Können und Suzume lobte seine Auffassungsgabe. Vor über einem Jahr stimmte er zu, dass Naruto versuchen durfte die Geninprüfung zu bestehen. Der Junge bestand mit tollen Noten. 

Kouki Yamanaka erzählte ihm, dass die drei nur bestanden haben, weil Naruto ihnen geholfen hatte. Am Anfang mochte der Mann sein Geninteam nicht besonders, da die beiden älteren den jüngeren neidisch waren und der jüngere sich mit den älteren nur beschäftigte, wenn es für das Training oder der Mission wichtig war. Und obwohl sie sich nicht verstanden, beschrieb Yamanaka in seinem Bericht wie die drei zusammen kämpften und sich gegenseitig verteidigten. Und leider hatte das Krankenhaus die beiden Jungs zusammengeschweißt. 

Aber nun wollte Ibiki, dass Naruto zum Chunin aufstieg. Doch Sarutobi bezweifelte, dass Naruto genug über Teamwork wusste. Er war wohl ein perfekter Soldat, aber kein guter Konoha-Ninja. 

Der Hokage beschloss den Jungen als Genin zu behalten, aber seine Pflichten für einen Chunin zu erweitern. 

Der alte Mann hoffte, dass er mit dem Jungen keinen Fehler gemacht hatte. 

Nun konnte Ibiki endlich auf B-Rang Missionen gehen und Naruto begleitete ihn. Aber davor schleppte Ibiki den Jungen zu seinem Freund Inoichi Yamanaka. Er wollte, dass der Junge eine gründliche psychologische Untersuchung machte. Naruto war nicht begeistert und wirkte lustlos, als Inoichi mit ihm sprach. Das Clan-Oberhaupt führte mit dem elf jährigen Jungen ein intensives Gespräch und am nächsten Tag erzählte er Ibiki und dem Hokage von dem Ergebnis. 

“Seine charakteristischen Merkmale sind Integrität, praktische Logik und unermüdliche Einsatzbereitschaft. Er lässt sich nicht von Emotionen oder Vermutungen leiten. Er analysiert, überprüft und trifft schnell und präzise Entscheidungen.” 

Der Hokage legte den Kopf auf die Hände. “Das klingt gut, doch was sind die negativen Aspekte?” 

Inoichi fuhr sich durchs lange blonde Haar. “Er toleriert keine Unentschlossenheit, Unverständigkeit und Unwissenheit. Er ist sehr geduldig, aber er wird unruhig, wenn die Menschen ihm nichts bringen.” 

“Nichts bringen?” Ibiki blickte auf. 

“Naruto versteht es nicht wirklich, wenn Menschen emotional werden oder Taten aus einer Stimmlage heraus begehen. Er gibt es wohl vor, aber …" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

Sarutobi und Ibiki sahen sich an. “Das ist nicht alles, oder?” 

“Nein.” Er seufzte. “Naruto hat wenige emotionale Bindungen und mag Menschen nicht besonders, und doch ist er treu zu Konoha. Er ist ein guter Soldat.” 

Ibiki verschränkte die Arme. “Das reicht mir. Er wird ein guter Ninja.” 

Der Hokage blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. 

Nun nahm Ibiki Naruto zu seinen leichten Spionagemissionen im ganzen Feuer-Reich mit. Sechs Monate lang, vom Frühjahr bis zum frühen Herbst spielte er Straßenkind um zu spionieren oder sortierte Ibikis Notizen oder brachte Nachrichten zu den nahestehenden Wachposten. Der Junge lernte andere Spione kennen, wie Shinobu und Mozuku. Das Yokai machte sich einen Namen zwischen den Chunin, die Lehrer erzählten von seiner Schulzeit, die Wachposten redeten über seine Höflichkeit und Disziplin und die Spione beschrieben sein Arbeitseifer. 

Für das Festival an seinem Geburtstag waren sie alle wieder in Konoha. Das Yokai kaufte einen weiteren Yukata. 

Ein paar Tage nach seinem zwölften Geburtstag, den Kurama als Teenagemädchen am Festival verbrachte, wurde Naruto zum Chunin ernannt. Ibiki lud ihm zur Feier auf eine Schüssel Ramen ein und Tsume schleppte ihn zu einem Familienessen. Kiba war stolz auf ihn, aber auch unendlich neidisch. Naruto trug seine neue Chuninweste unter seinem großen Pullover als zusätzlichen Schutz. 

Den Winter verbrachte er mit Ibiki und seinem Team zum Großteil im warmen Kumo und sah ihm über die Schulter. Der neue Chunin war immer etwas im Abseits und überwachte die kleine Gruppe. Naruto beobachtete, während Ibiki sich mit verbündeten Ninjas traf, oder kundschaftete den Treffpunkt zuvor aus, oder brachte Schriftrollen von A nach B, während Ibiki und die anderen Ninja die schwierigen Aufgaben übernahmen. Hin und wieder kamen sie in Kampfsituationen, doch Naruto konnte sich mit seinem Gehüpfe und seiner Schleuder gut beweisen. 

Yugito stützte die Ellbogen an einer Bar in einer dunklen Seitengasse von Kumogakure auf und blickte in ihren Sake. Ihr rechtes Knie schmerzte noch von ihrer letzten Mission und sie musste ihr eigenes Chakra wieder regenerieren. 

“Hallo.”, flüsterte eine junge Stimme neben ihr. Überrascht blickte sie rechts neben sich, sie hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass sich jemand näherte. Aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein kleiner Junge sie ansprechen würde. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen leicht an, als sie die Hasenakzente an seinem Pullover sah. 

“Hallo?” 

Der Blick des Jungen wirkte warm und freundlich, es schien als würde er sie anlächeln, doch die dunkle Mundmaske verdeckte den Großteil seines Gesichtes. “Du fühlst dich an wie ich.” 

Yugito drehte sich komplett zu dem Jungen. Sein Konoha-Ninjaband lugte unter der Kapuze hervor und Yugito vermutete, dass der Junge den Rang eines Chunin hatte und zu der Besuchergruppe aus Konoha gehörte. 

“Wie meinst du das, Ninja-kun?” 

Der Junge legte seine Hand auf seinen Bauch. “Du hast ein Riesenkätzchen in dir. Ich habe ein Riesenkaninchen.” 

Die Kunoichi spannte sich an und legte ihre Hand nahe ihren versteckten Waffen auf. “Ein Kaninchen?” 

Der Junge legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und blickte sie direkt an. “Vielleicht würde bei diesem Vergleich Riesenmaus besser zu dir passen.” 

“Kyuubi.”, flüsterte Yugito und der Junge lachte erfreut auf. “Naruto Uzumaki trifft es eher.” Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. Vorsichtig schüttelte sie seine Hand. “Yugito Nii.” 

“Nii-san, ist das Riesenkätzchen gut zu dir?” 

Yugito schmunzelte leicht. “Es ist hilfreich.” 

Der Junge nickte, hievte sich auf den Barsessel neben sie und meinte, dass seiner auch hilfreich sei, doch der Riesenwaschbär sei gemein zu seinem Wirt. 

Yugito und der Junge saßen den Abend lang an der Bar. Sie kaufte ihm eine Tasse Grüntee und erwähnte Killer B in dem Gespräch, dass sie führten. 

“Ein Riesenoktupus?” Der Junge lachte. Yugito kicherte. Sie fühlte sich wohl neben ihm. Er war interessiert an ihr und ihrem Mitbewohner und doch fragte er sie nicht aus. Sie unterhielten sich über ihre Kräutergärten und über ihre Hobbies. Naruto wollte sie unbedingt einmal die Shamisen spielen hören und Yugito verlangte, dass er ihr einmal seine Hasenhöhle zeigen soll. 

Nach Mitternacht brachte sie ihn zu seiner Unterkunft. Er drehte sich auf der letzten Stufe vor dem Eingang zu ihr um. Mit Bedacht zog er die Mundmaske herunter und zeigte seine Schnurrhaare. Mit einem Augenblinzeln hatte der Junge rote Augen und spitze Zähne. “Wenn du und Riesenkätzchen-nii-san je in Gefahr sind, habe ich etwas für euch.” Er hielt ihr ein Papier hin. 

Yugito nahm das Siegel vorsichtig entgegen. “Was genau kann es?” 

Naruto hob die Hand und zeigte auf ein schwarzes Lederarmband. “Wenn du dein Siegel auf etwas aktivierst, wird dieses etwas mit meinem Armband ausgetauscht. Du kannst so um Hilfe bitten oder Informationen austauschen. Ebenfalls ist das Siegel nur mit Matatabs Chakra aktivierbar.” 

Die Jonin blickte verwundert zwischen dem Armband und dem Papier in ihrer Hand hin und her. “Warum?” 

“Beutetiere müssen doch zusammenhalten.” Er grinste sie an. “Und für den Riesenoktopus habe ich auch eines.” Er zeigte auf ein weiters Armband. 

Yugito schloss geschlagen die Augen und lächelte. Sie nahm das zweite Siegel entgegen und bedankte sich. Als der Junge sich schlafen legte, brachte Yugito die Siegel in die Aufklärungseinheit. Diese konnte mit dem Siegel nichts anfangen, außer, dass es keinerlei aktive oder aggressive Symbole gab. Rein theoretisch sollte es sicher sein, Yugito würde das Risiko eingehen und das Siegel mit sich tragen. 

_ “Ein großer Bruder muss sich doch um seine kleinen Geschwister kümmern.” _Kurama grinste das Yokai an, welches gutgelaunt die Augen verdrehte. 

_ “Dann müssen wir dem Waschbären das nächste Mal auch eins geben.” _

Kurama grummelte und schnaubte warme Luft durch die Gitterstäbe. Der Rauch drehte sich spielhaft um den sechsjährigen Jungen. 

Im Frühjahr kamen sie zurück. Naruto hatte viel praktische Erfahrung gesammelt und sogar einen kleinen Eintrag ins Bingobuch der Oinin bekommen. Kiba schleppte ihn in ein neues Café und sie erzählten sich gegenseitig, was sie verpasst hatten. Naruto zeigte ihm seine Seite im Bingobuch, wo er als Usagi bezeichnet wird. Kiba kündigte voller Freude an, dass er nun auch an der Prüfung zum Genin teilnehmen wird. Naruto versprach mit ihm zu lernen. Irgendwie erfuhren die anderen Jungs davon und fast alle ehemaligen männlichen Klassenkameraden lernten zusammen. Naruto stand mittendrinnen und beantwortete ihre Fragen. 

Ibiki erzählte dem Hokage von Narutos Treffen mit dem jüngeren Jinchūriki von Kirigakure. Der Hokage blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster Richtung Narutos Lichtung. Was genau macht der Junge? 

Gemeinsam mit Jimei saß es an Momos Seite. Das Mädchen war immer noch in einem Koma, doch ihr Körper heilte gut. Jimei erzählte ihm, von seinem neuen Team mit zwei Genin, die ebenfalls kein Team hatten. Kouki Yamanaka war wieder sein Sensei, Jimei war zufrieden. Naruto erzählte ihm von den verschiedenen Spielen, die es auf seinen Reisen kennen gelernt hatte, dass ein paar davon aus seiner Zeit als Priesterin kamen, wusste nur Kurama-san. 


	2. Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot der Naruto-Serie bis zum Timejump:  
Narutos alte Klassenkameraden werden zu Genins, die Chunin-Prüfung kommt und der Plot verdichtet sich.

In der Nacht nach der Geninprüfung; Kiba und der Rest der Clanjungs hatte bestanden; hörte das Yokai Geschrei in der Lichtung nahe seiner Höhle. Auf leisen Sohlen und mit unterdrücktem Chakra näherte es sich. Iruka stand blutend vor einem der Jungs, die die Geninprüfung nicht bestanden hatten und Mizuki stand bewaffnet und mit einer riesigen Schriftrolle vor ihnen. Der grauhaarige hatte die beiden zu einem Stamm getrieben. Naruto hörte zu, wie Iruka Mizuki davon überzeugen wollte, die Rolle zurückzugeben oder wenigstens den Jungen am Leben zu lassen. Mizuki lachte wie wahnsinnig und holte mit dem Riesen-Shuriken aus.

Naruto legte ein Knochenprojektil in die Schleuder, zielte und zerschoss dem desertierten Ninja die Luftröhre. Der Junge schrie auf und Iruka drückte Hibachi weiter zurück. Er versuchte den Anblick von Mizuki, wie er vor ihren Füßen verblutete vom dreizehnjährigen fernhalten.

“Guten Abend, Sensei. Brauchen Sie ärztliche Hilfe?”

Iruka versuchte über die Schulter zu der verletzten Stelle zu blicken, verzog aber recht schnell das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. “Ja, bitte.”

Naruto half seinem ehemaligen Sensei sich hinzusetzen und konzentrierte sich darauf heilendes Chakra in die Wunde zu leiten. Hibachi stand währenddessen stockstill hinter den beiden. Nach ein paar Minuten tauchten die ersten Anbu auf, die Iruka ins Krankenhaus begleiteten und Mizukis Leiche wegbrachten. Ein Teil von ihnen führte die beiden Kinder zum Hokage und übergab ihm die gestohlene Schriftrolle.

Naruto erklärte Sarutobi-sama was er gesehen hatte und warum es so reagiert hatte, während Hibachi neben ihm stand und den Tränen nahe war. Hibachi wurde mit einer Verwarnung zurück zur Akademie gesendet und Naruto sollte einen Bericht abgeben.

Kurz bevor er das Zimmer verlies meinte der blonde Junge noch, dass sie wirklich ihre Schutzvorrichtungen austauschen müssen, wenn ein gescheiterter Akademieschüler einbrechen konnte. Der Hokage zwinkerte ihm verstohlen zu.

Am nächsten Tag am Abend saßen Kiba und Naruto auf den Schaukeln am Spielplatz mit Akamaru zu ihren Füßen und Kiba regte sich über sein Geninteam auf. Obwohl Shikamaru schlechtere Noten als er hatte, kam Kiba in die Gruppe mit dem besten männlichen Ninja und der besten Kunoichi. Er stöhnte über Sasuke und Sakura und dann schimpfte er über Kakashi, der anscheinend als sein neuer Sensei zugeteilt wurde. Naruto kicherte.

“Kakashi-san kommt immer zu spät. Nimm dir einen Zeitvertreib mit und stell dich auf lange Wartezeiten ein.”

Kiba stöhnte auf und drehte sich auf der Schaukel ein. “Das wird beschissen!”

Naruto ließ sich von ihm erzählen, was Kakashi ihnen für morgen aufgegeben hatte. Er musste schallend lachen und erklärte Kiba, was er auch seinem ehemaligen Geninteam erzählt hatte.

Als sie sich vor dem Inuzuka-Gebäude verabschiedeten, legte Naruto ihm nahe etwas zu frühstücken, es wäre besser alles auszukotzen, als mit knurrendem Magen zu arbeiten. Kiba verzog sein Gesicht.

Am nächsten Tag stand Naruto kichernd an das Klettergerüst gelehnt, als Kiba ihm von Kakashis Aufgabe und dessen Bewältigung erzählte. Kakashi versuchte die drei Kinder zu zertrennen mit der Beteuerung, dass mindestens einer zurück in die Akademie musste. Kiba wusste, dass das nicht stimmte und versuchte die anderen umzustimmen, doch beide griffen alleine an.

Naruto sah dem anderen Jungen zu, wie er mit Schlägen und Tritten in die Luft darstellte, wie er Sasuke und Sakura versucht hatte zu helfen. Natürlich konnten sie den Jonin nicht besiegen und Sakura endete gefesselt am Pfahl. Aber Kiba konnte sie doch nicht mit ihrem knurrenden Magen dort stehen lassen. Sie hatte seit fast einem Tag nichts mehr gegessen und so gaben Kiba und Sasuke ihr ein Teil ihrer Bentos und bestanden.

Über die nächsten Wochen regte sich Kiba über die D-Rang-Missionen auf. Er hatte keine Lust Regenrinnen zu putzen oder Katzen zu jagen. Ebenfalls trainierte Kakashi mit ihnen fast nicht. Stattdessen brachte seine Mama ihm viel mehr über die Clanjutsus bei und Naruto zeigte ihm Überlebenstricks und etwas Erste Hilfe.

Naruto musste einen Geheimhaltungsvertrag unterschreiben und dann erklärte ihm Ibiki-sensei, dass er und seine Gruppe für die Chunin-Prüfung in ein paar Monaten zuständig war. Während dieser Zeit sollte Naruto sein Schatten, sein perfekter Assistent sein. Naruto lief seinem Sensei hinterher, sortierte Akten, katalogisierte Testfragen und schickte Ninjas von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten. Er lernte die Ninjas für die Prüferrolle und die falschen Genins kennen, beobachtete Anko und besuchte mit Ibiki den Wald des Todes.

Als Kiba seine erste C-Rang-Mission bekam, gab das Yokai ihm eines seiner Papiersiegel, das speziell auf sein Chakra zugeschnitten war. Es wollte dem Genin die Möglichkeit geben mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten und einfach einen Brief mit dem Siegel an ihm zu senden. Das Siegel war speziell zu dem Siegel in einem weiteren Armband an seinem linken Handgelenk gebunden. Es hoffte, dass nichts passieren würde.

Doch zwei Tage später flatterte ein Brief von seiner linken Seite, in dem Kiba von dem Nukenin aus Kiri und Gato, der das Dorf terrorisiert, erzählt, doch Kakashi hat die Mission nicht abgebrochen, sondern sie zu einer A-Rang-Mission hinaufgestuft. Naruto stand ganz still, bis er sich blitzartig in Bewegung setzte und so schnell wie möglich über die Dächer zum Missionsschalter sprang.

Inari zitterte vor Angst, als er zusah wie die Banditen seine Mama packten und aus dem Haus zerrten. Er versuchte sie zu retten, doch er war zu schwach. Einer der Männer kickte ihn von sich und packte seine Mutter bei den Haaren. Tränen rannten ihm über das Gesicht, als die Männer lachten.

Plötzlich flog einer der Männer durch die Wand. Ein junger Teenager in Gesichtsmaske und zu großem Pullover ohne Ärmel, aber mit Schutzrüstung landete an seinem Platz. Das Metall seines Konoha-Stirnbandes blitzte auf.

“Wa-” Bevor der andere Bandit reagieren konnte, hatte der Junge seine Schleuder geladen und sein Gesicht zerschossen.

“Tsunami? Tazunas Tochter?” Seine Mama nickte geschockt und blickte zwischen dem toten Mann vor ihr und dem Jungen hin und her.

“Wo sind die anderen Ninjas meines Dorfes?”

Während seine Mama ihm alles erzählte, drückte sich Inari an ihre Seite und beobachtete den Ninja.

“Ihr solltet das wichtigste einpacken und ich bringe euch zu Verwandten oder Freunden, wo ihr in Sicherheit seid.” Hastig packten sie alles Wichtigste zusammen und der Junge führte sie zu ihren Nachbarn.

Doch Inari legte den Kopf schief und blieb am Weg dorthin stehen. Seine Mama wollte ihm zum Gehen bewegen und der Junge beobachtete ihn.

“Wer bist du? Bist du mit Hatake-san verwandt?”

Der Junge kicherte. “Nope. Uzumaki Naruto zu deinen Diensten. Kiba ist mein bester Freund.”

“Dann wirst du meinen Ojii-san beschützen?”

Kurz sahen die Kinder sich in Stille an. “Das ist nicht meine Mission. Ich habe nicht einmal eine Mission, ich bin nur wegen Kiba hier, der Schutz deines Ojii-san steht nicht an erster Stelle.”

Inari ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und fauchte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Naruto blinzelte langsam, während Tsunami ihren Sohn versuchte zu beruhigen.

Der junge Ninja hockte sich zu dem neunjährigen herunter. “Ich bin ein Soldat, ich werde meine Missionen durchführen, ich werde mein Leben Konoha opfern, doch dein Ojii-san ist nicht meine Mission, ich werde nicht mein Leben für ihn opfern. Verstehst du das?”

Inari wischte seine Tränen von den Wangen. “Du bist kein guter Mensch.”

Der blonde im Pullover grinste versteckt. “Nein, aber ich bin ein guter Soldat.”

Die drei gingen weiter zu den Nachbarn, doch die Mutter und der Sohn hielten etwas Abstand zum Ninja.

Haku konnte sich gerade noch in einen der anderen Spiegel retten, bevor seiner von einem mit rotem Chakra umschlossenen Stein zerschossen wurde. Am anderen Ende der Brücke stand ein kleiner Ninja mit einer geladenen Schleuder. Sein Gesicht war mit einer Mundmaske und Kapuze verdeckt und aus dem Schatten blitzten rote Augen.

“Naruto!”, schrie der Ninja mit dem Hund auf. Der Kapuzenninja ließ sich nicht ablenken, sondern ließ sein Geschoss auf den Spiegel los, in dem sich Haku befand. Hastig sprang er in den nächsten. Doch der andere hatte schon längst nachgeladen.

Nach zwei weiteren zerstörten Spiegeln musste Haku die beiden Konoha-Ninjas gespickt mit Senbons zurücklassen und griff den neuen Ninja an. Der Hundeninja brüllte hinter ihm auf.

“Hallo Konohaninja.” Der jüngere wich den Senbons geschickt aus und sprang aufs Brückengeländer.

“Hallo Nukenin.” Shuriken trafen auf Senbons.

“Du solltest dich nicht einmischen.” Haku wich einem Kunaischwung aus und Naruto duckte sich unter seinen Kick hindurch.

“Tut mir leid, aber einer den Ninja da hinten ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die ich nicht sterbend am Straßenrand zurücklassen würde.”

Haku blickte kurz zu Zabuza. “Er ist dein Traum? Du würdest ihn mit allem beschützen?”

Der andere machte zwei Schritte zurück und folgte seinem Blick. “Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, meinen Traum für einen anderen aufzugeben. Aber beschützen? Ja unbedingt.”

Haku machte Fingerzeichen. “Mein Traum ist, dass er seinen Traum erfüllen kann.”

“Kann ich verstehen.” Naruto zückte zwei Kunai und beobachtete die Fingerzeichen des anderen beeindruckt. “Einhändige Fingerzeichen, du bist eindeutig ein guter Soldat.”

“Danke.” Das Eis traf auf die Kunai.

Kiba hatte einen verletzten Akamaru im Arm, Senbons im ganzen Körper und beobachtete wie sein bester Freund Haku von sich und Sasuke ablenkte. Sasuke hockte neben ihm und zog sich selbst die Senbons aus dem Arm. “Was macht der hier?”

Kiba erinnerte sich an den Brief, den er mit dem Siegel geschickt hatte und betrachtete das Lederband, dass er nun um sein Handgelenk gebunden hatte. “Ich dachte nicht, dass er hier einfach auftaucht, nachdem ich ihm den Brief geschickt habe.” Die beiden Ninja starrten sich kurz an, bis Sakura neben ihnen landete und Tazuna hinter den drei hockte.

“Sasuke! Alles in Ordnung?” Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Kiba verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich zurück zu dem Kampf von Naruto mit dem Eisninja.

Sasuke schnaufte neben ihm auf und fing an Kibas Senbons herauszuziehen. Kiba bedankte sich grummelnd.

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie wie ihren Sensei und ihr Kamerad kämpfen.

Naruto und sein Gegner wirkten gleichstark, während Kakashi langsam gegen Zabuza gewann. Dann war der Kampf plötzlich vorbei. Haku schmiss sich vor das Raiton-Chakra von Kakashi, doch Naruto kickte ihn und Zabuza stümperhaft von der Brücke. Naruto landete auf seiner Seite vor dem Jonin. Kakashi stand mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand über Naruto und blickte in die Richtung, in der Haku und Zabuza über die Brüstung der Brücke gefallen sind. Naruto rappelte sich vom Boden auf, tätschelte Kakashis Hüfte und begab sich zu Kiba.

Doch da tauchte Gato mit einer Armee von Banditen auf und hielte lachend eine Rede. Kiba sah wie Naruto die Augen verdrehte und sich vor die drei Genin stellte. Gato erklärte seine Machenschaften und verwarf Zabuzas Dienste. Naruto zuckte seine Schleuder, während er Gato zum Weiterreden brachte. Kiba packte Akamaru in seinen Anorak und stand zitternd auf. Neben ihm sammelten sich die anderen zwei Genin vor Tazuna. Gato hielt weiter seine Ganovenrede.

Doch bevor Gatos Männer angreifen konnten, sprang Zabuza mit gezücktem Schwert in die Mitte der Männer und fing an sie zu zerfetzen. Kurz darauf folgte ihm der Eisninja. Kiba sah, wie Naruto kurz aufseufzte und sich zu den beiden ins Gemetzel stürzte, während Kakashi sich mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen zu seinem Geninteam stellte.

“Sensei?”, fragte Sakura, “Sollen wir helfen?”

Kakashi lächelte ihr zu. “Ich glaub, die drei haben alles unter Kontrolle.”

Nach ein paar Minuten war alles vorbei. Da rannte Naruto zwischen den Leichen zu Kiba und heilte ihn mit seinem mediokren Shousen Jutsu so gut er konnte. Zabuza stützte sich auf sein Schwert und sein Schüler verband seine Wunden so gut er konnte.

“Hatake, wollen wir weiterkämpfen oder war´s das?”

Kakashi blickte zu Naruto. Dessen Augen blitzten unter seiner Kapuze auf und zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern.

“Ich glaube, das war´s.” Zabuza nickte kurz, packte seinen Schüler und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke.

Kakashi drehte sich zu Naruto. “So, und was machst du hie-”

Naruto trat ihm ins Schienbein. Kakashi hielt sich fluchend sein Bein und Kiba grinste.

“Wir helfen Tazuna seine bescheuerte Brücke zu bauen, dann gehen wir sofort nach Konoha zurück und du kannst Iruka-sensei und Hokage-sama erklären, warum du nicht ein weiteres Team angefordert hast, wenn der Rang der Mission hochgestuft wurde.”

Naruto drehte sich schwungvoll um und schleppte Kiba und Akamaru zu Tsunami und Inari. Sakura huschte besorgt um Sasuke herum und Tazuna warf Kakashis Arm um die Schultern. “Wer ist der kriegerische Hase?”

Kakashi seufzte auf.

Kurama-san streckte sich und stöhnte auf. _“Das hat gutgetan.”_

Das Yokai unterdrückte ein Lachen und strich Naruto durch sein Haar. _“Mord und Totschlag, sollten wir öfters versuchen.” _

Der Fuchs grinste und legte seine Schnauze auf seine Pfoten. _“Aber hast du bemerkt, dass der Junge uns nicht töten wollte? Keiner seiner Angriffe war auf eine Arterie gerichtet und die Senbons in Kiba oder Sasuke waren auch nur annähernd lebensgefährlich.” _

Das Yokai nickte. _“Er wollte nur seinen Sensei glücklich machen. Sein Herz ist zu gut.” _

Der Fuchs schnaufte auf, sein warmer Atem strich über den sechsjährigen Jungen vor dem Tor. 

Kakashi wurde bei ihrer Ankunft in Konoha vom Hokage und Iruka ausgeschimpft und Naruto bekam einen scharfen Blick von Ibiki-sensei und eine warme Umarmung von Tsume und Hana. Kiba bekam ein neues Siegel.

Zwei Wochen später stürmte Kiba auf Narutos Lichtung und erzählte ihm nach Atem schnappend, dass Kakashi sein Geninteam für die Chuninprüfung angemeldet hatte. Naruto sprang auf und umarmte ihn fest. Die beiden Jungs drehten sich lachend um sich selbst. Der blonde lud ihm zu Abendessen ein. Die beiden schnappten sich auf dem Weg zum Ramenshop Sasuke vom Trainingsplatz und machten einen Jungsabend.

Während die Genins sich auf die Prüfung vorbereiteten, half Naruto seinem Sensei. Er lief zwischen den verschiedenen Ninjafraktionen von Konoha hin und her und führte die fremden Geninteams zu ihren Unterkünften. An einem Tag spürte er wieder das Chakra von Kurama-sans Bruder, er drehte sich um rannte um zwei Häuserecken und saß die roten Haare des Jinchūriki. Naruto hüpfte vor den Jungen und legte den Kopf leicht schief. “Hallo Waschbär.”

Während die Sunaninjas neben ihm aussahen, als würden sie gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, legte der andere Junge ebenfalls seinen Kopf schief. Sand erhob sich in die Luft. “Kaninchen.”

Die beiden nickten sich kurz zu.

“Danke übrigens.”

Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern. “Man muss doch zusammenhalten.”

Der kleinere Junge nickte ihm zu. “Sabaku no Gaara.”

Naruto grinste. “Uzumaki Naruto.” Er griff in seine Waffentasche und hielt dem anderen Jungen ein Papier entgegen. “Solltest du je Probleme haben, dann schreib mir einen Brief, leg das Siegel auf und aktiviere es. Es wird dann mit einem meiner Armbänder ausgetauscht.”

Gaara blickte auf die drei Armbänder und sein Blick wurde dunkel. “Wer hat noch eines?”

“Andere Beutetiere wie wir.”

“Es gibt mehrere Monster?”

“Ich würde uns eher Wirt eines Riesenkuscheltieres nennen. Klingt netter.”

Der rothaarige starrte ihn intensiv an. Die drei Suna-Ninjas machten einen Schritt zurück, doch Naruto kicherte nur und schritt auf den anderen zu. Er hob das Papiersiegel etwas höher und bewegte es vor den grünblauen Augen hin und her. “Alles ist Lug und Trug, Schall und Rauch. Eine Lüge muss nur oft genug wiederholt werden. Dann wird sie geglaubt.”

Der Sand bewegte sich um die beiden Jungen und schnellte aggressiv herum. Naruto schenkte dem keine Beachtung, sondern lehnte näher zu Gaara. “Aber ich verspreche dir eines. Ich unterstütze mich und meinesgleichen.”

Rote Augen blitzten auf. Der Sand strich ihm über den Rücken, der Suna-Genin nahm das Siegel und stopfte es in seine Tasche. Naruto lächelte, seine blauen Augen waren freundlich.

“Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns.” Er nickte den stockstillen Ninjas neben dem Jinchūriki zu und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Jonin, bevor er davonsprang.

Am Abend suchte Gaara dem blonden Jungen im Hasenpullover, folgte ihm und sah, dass er in einer Höhle im Wald wohnte. In den Nächten zur Prüfung saß er oft in den Ästen und beobachtete die Lichtung des anderen Jungen. Er ließ den Sand in der Lichtung schweben und diskutierte mit der Stimme in seinem Kopf, ob sie angreifen sollten. Das Papiersiegel fühlte sich an, als würde es durch seine Kleidung brennen und doch legte der Junge es nicht von sich.

Temari hatte Angst und Respekt vor ihrem jüngsten Bruder. Er kümmerte sich nicht um seine beiden Geschwister, sie wusste, dass er sie eher töten würde, als sie verteidigen. Immer wenn sie eine gemeinsame Mission hatten, mussten sich die älteren Geschwister gegenseitig den Rücken stärken um überhaupt mithalten zu können.

Dann vor zwei Jahren kam Gaara etwas verändert von einer B-Mission zurück. Abgesehen von seinem Anschlag auf die Fuuninabteilung wurde er stiller, nicht ruhiger, sondern gefasster.

Und dann kam so ein seltsamer Konoha-Ninja, machte ein paar kuriose Aussagen und schaffte es irgendwie, dass Gaara ihn akzeptierte. Der blonde Junge wusste von Gaaras Problem und war trotzdem erfreut ihn zu sehen. Temari fürchtete sich nicht um ihn, sondern vor ihm und was so ein Umgang mit ihren Bruder über den Konohanin aussagte.

In ihrer Zeit in Konoha verschwand Gaara immer wieder für längere Zeit, meistens über die Nacht hinweg. Baki erzählte ihnen von dem ersten Treffen zwischen Gaara und dem Uzumaki, und wie groß Gaaras Interesse an dem anderen Jungen war. Temari lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie erfuhr, dass der Junge gut genug war um den Sand zu entkommen.

Jimei erzählte Naruto an Momos Bett, dass er und sein Team ebenfalls an der Prüfung teilnehmen werden. Die Schwestern gratulierten ihm und der Chunin gab ihm den Tipp, dass er ein Ninja sei und sich auch so verhalten sollte, dann würde er es schon schaffen. Jimei verdrehte gutgelaunt seine Augen und die Mädchen kicherten.

Am Tag der Prüfung wurde Kiba, Sasuke und Sakura von Naruto abgefangen. Er zog Kiba auf eine Parkbank und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Kiba stutzte und verlor seinen Gedankengang, als er die himmelblauen Augen sah, oder doch eher kristalblau oder - “Kiba!”

“Warte, was?”

Naruto verdrehte die Augen. “Denk außerhalb der Box, überleg bevor du reagierst, bleib im Schatten und halte zu Sasuke und Sakura. Okay?”

Kiba nickte und verdrängte den komischen Moment. “Ninja durch und durch?”

“Ninja und Soldat durch und durch.”

Naruto umarmte Kiba, streichelte Akamaru kurz übers Fell und schupfte den Genin zurück zu seinem Team.

Das Yokai beobachtete wie Ibiki-sensei Ordnung in den Haufen Genins brachte, wie die ersten schlechten Spione rausgeworfen wurden und Kiba langsam verzweifelte. Vor der zehnten Frage holte es Anko vom Dangoshop. Bei Ankos Auftritt musste es die Augen verdrehen. Es beobachtete wie Kiba, Sasuke und Sakura den Wald des Todes betraten.

Ibiki wartete mit dem Kopf in den Händen auf Naruto. Er hatte die Tests schon eingesammelt und bewertet, Naruto sollte sie zu Inoichi zur psychologischen Überprüfung bringen und dann einsortieren. Naruto sprang durchs Fenster und landete sanft vor ihm. Ibiki betrachtete den Jungen vor sich. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, doch er wurde weder nervös noch aufgeregt.

“Hast du Kiba einen Tipp gegeben?”

Naruto legte den Kopf schief und Ibiki bemerkte, dass er ein Grinsen unterdrückte. “Nein, nicht wirklich. Was hat er denn gemacht?”

Ibiki seufzte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. “Ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich für die zehnte Frage abbrechen konnte, sprang er auf den falschen Genin vor ihm, schlug ihm bewusstlos und schrieb seinen Namen auf den perfekt ausgefüllten Testbogen. Logischerweise konnte man dafür nur einen Punkt für das Schummeln abziehen. Er hat eine fast perfekte Punkteanzahl ohne Nachzudenken.”

Naruto hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und seine Schultern zuckten vor unterdrücktem Lachen. “Naja, nachgedacht hat er, aber nicht so wie ihr wolltet.”

“Hätte er das früher gemacht, wäre hier drinnen Krieg ausgebrochen.”

Naruto zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. “Dann war es ja gut, dass er es nur ein paar Sekunden vor der zehnten Frage gemacht hatte.”

Er lächelte den Mann lieb an und Ibiki verdrehte die Augen gutmütig. “Geh nach Hause, du hast frei bis zum Ende der zweiten Aufgabe, danach brauche ich dich wieder.”

Naruto verschwand mit den Testbögen in einer Rauchwolke.

Am Ende des zweiten Teils waren fünf Konohateams, ein Sunateam und ein Ototeam übrig und es musste eine Zwischenprüfung eingelegt werden. Ibiki sandte Naruto mit den Daten und Haufenweise Videomaterial zu IT-Hauptquartier. Bevor er aber zurück aus dem Wald ging, fing er Sasuke mit Kakashi ab. Kurama roch das Fluchsiegel an ihm.

Sasuke schwitzte, seine Schulter schmerzte, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Kakashi-sensei führte ihm in einen Raum und malte das Fuunin gegen das Mal des Fluches auf seinen Körper und um ihn herum auf den Boden. Im Augenwinkel bewegte sich eine kleine Gestalt. Der Genin musste sich ein paar Sekunden konzentrieren, bevor er Naruto in der Tür erkannte. Vorsichtig näherte sich der Chunin den beiden und hockte sich vor dem Uchiha hin. Kakashi-sensei stand über den beiden. Naruto strich ihm das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht. “Wenn du das Siegel verwenden wirst, driftest du ab. Du wirst ein Tor öffnen, dass man nur schwer wieder schließen kann.”

Sasuke wandte den Blick ab, doch Naruto nahm sein Kinn und drehte seinen Blick sanft zurück zu ihm. “Es wird dich zerstören und möglicherweise auch Teile um dich herum. Du musst dich gegen die Versuchung wehren.”

Naruto hatte einen milden Gesichtsausdruck, seine Augen blickten mild und freundlich in seine. “Zeige persönliche Stärke, Wehre dich gegen die Versuchung.”

Sasuke wurde auf den Kopf getätschelt. Er betrachtete wie Naruto den Raum verließ. Ängstlich blickte er zu Kakashi-sensei.

“Tu es.”

Kiba lag im Krankenhaus, da er im Wald gegen den Schlangenmann und für den Sieg gegen Unagi zu viel Chakra verbraucht hatte. Im Wald hatten er selbst und Sakura den bewusstlosen Sasuke beschützt. Während sich Sakura um ihn kümmerte, baute Kiba ihnen einen Unterschlupf wie er ihn von Kaa-san und Naruto lernte. Sie rannten von den Oto-ninjas davon und bekamen durch Kabutos Hilfe die fehlende Schriftrolle.

In den Ausscheidungskämpfen trampelte er Unagi, das dritte Teammitglied von Hinata und Shino in den Boden. Leider war er etwas voreilig und kurz nachdem Unagi aufgab und von den Medinin weggebracht wurde, wurde ihm selbst schwarz vor Augen und er wachte umgeben von seiner Familie auf.

Naruto besuchte ihn kurz vor seiner Entlassung. Kiba erzählte ihm umfangreich von seinem Sieg. Er brachte den blonden Jungen mit seinen übertriebenen Erklärungen und falschen Kampfgeräuschen zum Lachen. Nach der Geschichte zeigte Naruto ihm die Aufstellung zu dem Chunin-Turnier. Kiba stöhnte auf.

“Neji? Wirklich? Ich bin erledigt!” Er ließ sich zurück aufs Polster fallen.

Naruto schmunzelte. “Kiba, denk nach. Glaubst du wirklich, dass nur der Gewinner zum Chunin ernannt wird?”

Der Genin runzelte die Stirn. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig eine Zeit lang an, während Kiba überlegte.

“Ich muss nur intelligent und wie ein Chunin kämpfen, nicht wahr?”

Der blonde Junge zwinkerte ihm zu und Kiba lachte erfreut auf.

Jiraiya war froh wieder in Konoha zu sein, wenn auch mit schlechten Nachrichten. Er sprang über die Dächer und freute sich das Getümmel der Stadt unter sich zu sehen.

Der Hokage hob den Kopf, als Jiraiya durch Fenster stieg. “Schön dich wiederzusehen.”

Er lächelte seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu. Jiraiya nickte schmunzelnd und erzählte ihm gleich alle Neuigkeiten. Der Hokage nickte durch seinen Bericht über Akastuki. Danach saßen sie ein paar Sekunden still und nachdenklich zusammen, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

Herein kam Ibiki gefolgt von einem kleinen Teenager mit zu großem Pullover und Klemmbrett. Ibiki trug wie immer sein Bandana und der Junge versteckte sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske und der Kapuze. Jiraiya konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Ibiki je einen Schüler genommen hatte.

“Ibiki, neuer Handlanger?”

Der vernarbte Mann grinste ihn an. “Ja, einer der besten.”

Der Junge hinter ihm stellte sich besser auf und drückte die Schultern nach hinten. Der Hokage schnaufte belustigt auf. “Jiraiya, darf ich dir Naruto Uzumaki vorstellen.”

Jiraiyas Kopf schnallte zu dem Jungen und er versuchte ihn besser zu sehen. Der Junge verbeugte sich tief, seine Hasenohren floppten über seine Schultern. “Es ist eine Freude einen Sannin kennenzulernen.”

Jiraiya machte einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu und hockte sich vor ihm hin. “Naruto?”

Der Junge richtete sich auf und blaue Augen blickten ihm aus den Schatten der Kapuze an. Ibiki stellte sich hinter dem Jungen und legte eine Hand auf die zarte Schulter.

Der Junge verschwand fast in seiner Kleidung, seine Augen wirkten aufmerksam, aber hart. Jiraiya hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

“Du bist kleiner als gedacht.”

Naruto runzelte die Stirn. “Warum sollte ich größer sein? Ich bin zwölf und war über sechs Jahre lang unterernährt. Ich bin froh, dass meine Knochen das alles mitgemacht hatten.”

Ibiki drückte ihn sanft an seine Seite und Jiraiya hockte mit offenem Mund vor ihm. Der Tokubetsu Jonin seufzte auf. “Hokage-sama, was brauchten Sie von uns?”

“Ich wollte, dass Naruto Jiraiya kennenlernt.”

Naruto drehte sich verwirrt zum Hokage. “Warum?” Und drehte sich mit beschwichtigenden Handbewegungen zurück zu Jiraiya zurück. “Nicht, dass ich nicht froh bin, den einzigen Sannin zu treffen, der nicht von Konoha desertiert ist.”

“Desertiert?” Jiraiya blinzelte ganz durcheinander und beobachtete wie Naruto hilfesuchend zu Ibiki hochblickte. Diese nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

“Naja, Tsunade-hime und Orochimaru-sama haben Konoha wohl auf unterschiedliche Weise verlassen, aber trotzdem verlassen. Sie sind theoretisch Nukenin.”

Jiraiya und Sarutobi sahen sich beklemmend an. Doch der Sannin schüttelte das Gefühl ab und grinste den Teenager an. “Dann bist du bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung dabei?”

Naruto nickte. “Ich darf Ibiki-sensei dabei helfen. Meine Aufgaben sind überall verteilt und ich habe viel dabei gelernt.”

“Du willst kein Chunin werden?”

Naruto legte verwirrt den Kopf schief und erklärte ihm langsam, dass er schon längst ein Chunin war, Ibiki-sensei hatte keine Lust auf einen Genin und Hokage-sama war durchaus überzeugt ihn aufsteigen zu lassen. Der Junge und sein Lehrer schmunzelten sich gegenseitig an. Ibiki fragte, ob sie gehen durften, sie hatten noch viel zu erledigen für das Turnier. Der Hokage schickte sie von seinem Büro.

Jiraiya blickte dem Jungen gedankenverloren hinterher.

Kiba wurde von seiner Familie trainiert. Tsume schleppte ihn täglich zu Trainingsplätzen, sie zeigte ihm neue Familienjutsus und erklärte ihm die Hyuuga-Techniken. Hana lernte ihm einfache Shousen Jutsu.

Naruto besuchte ihm immer wieder mal und schleppte ihn zur Bibliothek. Sie blätterten durch die Gewinner der Chuninauswahlprüfung und suchten heraus, wer noch dazu ein Chunin wurde. Am Ende hatten sie eine kleine Liste mit den Gründen für einen Aufstieg.

Wenn Kiba sich in Narutos Lichtung ausruhte und Akamaru den Gemüsegarten untersuchte, setzte sich der andere Junge zu ihm und Kiba war froh in dieser Stille einfach nur neben ihm zu sitzen.

Gaara konnte wieder einmal nicht schlafen, als die Stimme in seinem Kopf wütete. Oft war die Stimme still, sie musste für jeden neuen Wutangriff Kräfte sammeln. Seit dem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Uzumaki war die Stimme leiser und schwächer. Doch diesmal war sie wütend, dass sie den Konoha-Genin mit den hässlichen orangen Beinstulpen am Leben ließen und wollten ihn im Krankenhaus töten. Gaara hatte aber keine Lust, er wollte nur gewinnen und sah keinen Grund mehr Blut zu vergießen. 

So saß er unterm Vollmond wieder einmal am Rand von Narutos Lichtung und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sein Sand bewegte sich energisch um seine Schultern und schwebte langsam durch die Lichtung. Die Stimme fluchte leise, sie war immer etwas leiser in der Nähe des Blonden. Das Papiersiegel lag wie ein Stein in seiner Brusttasche.

Auf leisen Sohlen landete ein Otonin auf einem Ast über ihn. Gaara blickte ihn mit müden Augen an und wartete. Der Otonin erklärte ihm, warum er ihn töten musste, doch Gaara schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit und sandte ihm seinen Sand entgegen. Der rothaarige sah wie anderen Ninja von seinem Sand zerquetscht wurde. Als er den Blick vom tropfenden Blut zurück zu Narutos Höhle lenkte, sah er den blonden Jungen im Pyjama im Eingang stehen. “Willst du herein? Ich hätte Gewürztee.” Gaara ließ sich vom Ast fallen und betrat zum ersten Mal die Höhle.

Einen Monat lang beobachtete Jiraiya den Sohn seines ehemaligen Schülers. Der Junge hatte wenig Freunde und störte sich nicht daran. Er trainierte seine Techniken oder arbeite für Ibiki. Wenn er sich mal frei nahm, half er Kiba oder saß mit dem verrückten Jungen aus Suna auf den Dächern Konohas. Er fand wenig, dass der Sohn mit seinen Eltern gemeinsam hatte. Naruto aß Ramen so wie seine Mutter und hatte ein Interesse an Fuunin wie sein Vater. Doch er war weder so aufgeweckt wie Kushina noch so freundlich wie Minato. Der Junge lebte zurückgezogen im Wald und hatte sich von der Gesellschaft Konohas entfernt. Und trotzdem vertrauten ihm alle Ninjas, die ihn ausgebildet hatten oder mit denen er zusammengearbeitet hatte. Die Lehrer lobten seinen Lerndrang und seine positive Entwicklung, der Yamanaka nannte ihn einen guten Untergebenen, Tsume erzählte lachend von seiner Freundschaft zu ihrem Sohn und Ibiki beschrieben ihn als perfekten Ninja. 

An einem Nachmittag fing er den Jungen ab und fragte, ob er ein Jutsu lernen wollte. Narutos Augenbrauen runzelten sich nachdenklich. “Von welchem Jutsu reden wir hier?”

Jiraiya zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern. “Wie wäre es mit einem Jutsu, dass ich deinen Vater gelehrt habe?”

Der Junge sah noch verwirrter aus. “Du hast einen Yamanaka unterrichtet?”

“Was? Nein.”, rief Jiraiya aufgebracht, “Wie kommst du darauf?”

“Wer soll es sonst sein?”

Die beiden starrten sich gegenseitig an, bis Jiraiya das Gespräch zurück auf das eigentliche Thema lenkte. “Kennst du Rasengan?” Jiraiya formte das Chakra zwischen seinen Händen und zeigte an einem Baum was das Jutsu ausrichten konnte. Jiraiya grinste Naruto an und wartete auf die großen Augen und lobenden Ausrufe. Doch der Junge war still und legte den Kopf schief. “Was bringt so ein auffälliges Justu? Es wird so viel Chakra verwendet und ist der Gegner schneller, ist es sinnlos.”

Jiraiya blinzelte überrascht und versuchte den Jungen zu überzeugen. Doch der Junge lehnte es ab. Es war ihm zu laut, zu hell und es gibt viele andere Jutsus, die das gleiche Ergebnis brachten ohne der ganzen Chakraverschwendung. “A-a-aber keiner kann sich vor diesem Angriff schützen.”

“Man kann ausweichen, solang man schneller ist. Es ist stark, das möchte ich auch gar nicht bestreiten. Aber es ist sinnlos für den Großteil des Ninjalebens.”

“Aber für den anderen Teil kann es doch verwendet werden.”

“Ich bin kein Nahkämpfer, der auf Stärke ausgerichtet ist.” Naruto bedankte sich und ließ den verdutzten Jiraiya mitten auf der Straße stehen.

Das Yokai zerbrach sich immer noch den Kopf über Jiraiyas Aussage zu seinem Vater. Es hatte in der Bibliothek nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass der Sannin ein Geininteam ausgebildet hatte, drei Jungs, Minato Namikaze und … warte …

Nur Minato Namikaze hatte das richtige Aussehen Narutos Vater zu sein und damit wäre Naruto der Sohn des vierten Hokages. Es wirkte seltsam auf das Yokai, dass niemand dies je angesprochen hatte und es vermutete, dass niemand davon wusste. Doch warum? Naruto wäre in eindeutig besseren Verhältnissen aufgewachsen, hätte er den Namen seines Vaters bekommen. Was wollte man hier verschleiern?

Am Tag des Turniers saß Naruto neben Hinata in der Tribüne. Das Mädchen spielte mit ihren Haaren, doch Naruto bemerkte nichts davon. Dann begann das Turnier und das Yokai verdrängte seine Sorgen um Kiba zu zusehen. Kiba hatte sich mit Hilfe seiner Kaa-san eine Strategie ausgedacht um Neji hinzuhalten, vielleicht etwas Schaden zuzufügen und so lange wie möglich zu kämpfen. Mit seinem Byakugan hatte der ältere einen großen Vorteil, also würde Kiba sein Können in der kurzen Zeit so gut wie möglich zeigen müssen.

Während Neji seine Ansprache hielt und Kiba wartete, drehte sich das Yokai zu Hinata und fragte sie, ob das alles stimmte, was Neji von ihrer Familie erzählte. Hinata spielte unsicher mit ihren Fingern und nickte zaghaft. Sie erzählte ihm, wie es ihr in der Prüfung ergangen war. Als das Yokai von dem Siegel der Hyuuga hörte, konnte es nur fassungslos auflachen, während Kurama-san betroffen ausatmete. 

“_Konoha ist und bleibt ein Kriegerdorf, egal was sie sich über Frieden und Gemeinschaft predigen._”, grummelte Kurama-san und das Yokai gab ihm recht. _“Militärmacht, durch und durch.” _

Der Kampf gegen Neji war leider eine Niederlage für Kiba, obwohl er sich gut hielt. Er wich so gut wie möglich Nejis Angriffen aus, griff schnell so stark an wie er konnte an und zog sich wieder zurück aus Nejis Angriffzone. Er konnte dem älteren sogar ein paar Verletzungen zu fügen, sein Arm war blutig gebissen und er hatte Schnittwunden am Rücken. Doch hatte Neji bald den Großteil seiner Tenketsus verschlossen und Akamaru bewusstlos geschlagen. So gab Kiba schweratmend mit seinem Nin-Ken im Arm auf.

Naruto verabschiedete sich von Hinata und eilte die Stufen hinab zu Kiba. Es wunderte sich über die Durchsage, dass Kankuro ohne Kampf aufgegeben hatte.

Als er Kiba im Flur sah, rief er jubelnd auf und half den Genin ins Krankenzimmer. Schnell hatten die Medinin Kiba verarztet und die beiden beobachteten den Kampf zwischen Temari und Shikamaru vom Teilnehmerbalkon. Gaara und Naruto nickten sich zu und Shikamaru gab ebenfalls auf.

Kiba grummelte neben ihm, als Sasuke mit Kakashi einen reibungslosen Eintritt hinlegte. Gaara ließ sich von seinem Sand hinuntergleiten und stellte sich stumm dem Uchiha. Kurama-san beobachtete den Kampf des Jinchūriki seines kleinen Bruders. Als Sasuke das Chidori aktivierte, spürte das Yokai wie Gaara sein Chakra kurz vorm Einschlag etwas aus seinem Sand zurückzog. Als das erste Blut des rothaarigen Jungen floss, grinste Kurama-san, doch das Yokai wurde nervös. Temari und Kankuro zuckten zusammen und klammerten sich ans Geländer. Gaara brüllte auf und kämpfte gegen das Chakra des Biju.

Plötzlich fielen Federn vom Himmel. Naruto löste das Gen-Jutsu auf und beobachtete wie Ninjas aus Suna und Oto in das Stadion sprangen. Er sah wie Gaaras Sensei ihn und seine Geschwister wegsandte und um ihn herum Kämpfe ausbrachen. Mit etwas Chakra half er Kiba aus dem Genjustu und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Sasuke Gaara über die Mauer folgte.

“Naruto?”, flüsterte Kiba.

“Psst!” Naruto drückte ihn zu Boden. “Wir werden angegriffen, melde dich bei deinem Vorgesetzten. Viel Glück.” Kiba spürte noch die Wärme des Kleineren über seine ganze rechte Seite, als dieser über die Brüstung aus dem Stadion zu Konohas Grenzen sprang.

Kurama-san lachte laut auf, als Naruto einen Oto-Ninja vom Hausdach kickte und mit einem Salto neben Ibiki landete. “Sensei, wo brauchen Sie mich?”

Ibiki blickte kurz zu den blitzenden blauen Augen unter der Hasenkapuze. Jiraiya drehte sich etwas zu den beiden um und beobachtete wie der Tokubetsu Jonin dem Kleinen den Befehl gab und wie dieser salutierte. Jiraiya kümmerte sich um die dreiköpfige Schlange und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sein Patenkind älteren Ninjas in die Magengrube trat oder in noch wichtigere Weichteile für den Mann oder mit seiner Schleuder Augen und Hinterköpfe traf. Der Kleine wich geschickt den Waffen und den Jutsus aus und verwickelte sich nie in einen Nahkampf.

Dann krachte es plötzlich im Wald und eine riesige Sandwolke stieg auf. Das Chakra eines Biju krachte über die Ninjas und Naruto blickte scharf zu Ibiki. “Sensei?”

Ibiki machte eine Handbewegung zum Biju und Naruto sprang davon.

_“Wenn ich dich herauslasse, ...” _

_“Dann helfe ich dir.” _Das Yokai blickte zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch. 

_“Könntest du dich als Kaninchen zeigen?” _

Kurama-san blinzelte kurz und prustete dann laut los. Er stimmte mit gefletschten Zähnen zu. Das Yokai griff durch das Tor und fasste ihn ins orange Fell. Hinter ihm rührte sich der sechsjährige Junge.

Shukaku lachte auf, als er endlich den Jungen zum Schlafen brachte. Seit dem Treffen mit dem blonden Kind im Hasenpullover war der rothaarige nicht mehr so beeinflussbar. Gaara hatte angefangen sich für Fuuninjutsu zu interessieren und herausgefunden, dass die Stimme in Wirklichkeit eine eingesperrte Kreatur war. Shukaku hatte sich aber nicht zurückgezogen, sondern wurde nur wütender. Er musste seine Kräfte über einen längeren Zeitraum sammeln, damit er in der Psyche toben konnte. Gaara konnte nun wohl schlafen, aber stritt mit ihm öfters. Shukaku wollte raus und endlich, nachdem das Kind mit der Entenfrisur Gaara verletzt, verfolgt und wiederholt angegriffen hatte, die Rosahaarige Blödsinn redete und Gaara es nicht mehr aushielt, konnte er heraus. Er lachte und blickte sich um.

“Frei, endlich fr-” Unvermittelt knallte es und aus einer Rauchwolke heraus stand ein weises Kaninchen mit roten Augen vor ihm, der blonde Junge stand zwischen dessen Ohren. “Shukaku, was denkst du dir nun?”, rumpelte eine tiefe Stimme aus dem niedlichen Kaninchen, “Du wirst wüten, aber irgendwann wird er wieder aufwachen und du wirst wieder in ihm gefangen sein.”

Shukaku zischte. “Was ich mir denke? Was denkst du dir? Was bist du überhaupt, dass du dich mir in den Weg stellst?”

Das Kaninchen lachte tief auf und der blonde Junge hockte sich ins weise Fell. “Bist du schon so verkommen, dass du deinen Onii-sama nicht mehr erkennst?”

Die beiden großen Tiere starrten sich an, das Kaninchen lächelte und der Maderhund blinzelte verwirrt. “Kurama?"

“Hallo, Shukaku. Anscheinend hast du ein paar Schwierigkeit mit deinem Jinchūriki.” Das Kaninchen drückte seine rosa Nase an Shukakus schwarze Nase. “Vielleicht sollen wir dir helfen.”

Bevor der andere Biju reagieren konnte, hatte der blonde Junge seine Schleuder geladen und zielte. Er ließ ein chakragestärktes Geschoss auf die Stirn des schlafenden los. Gaara zuckte auf und starrte verwirrt auf das große Kaninchen vor ihm.

Shukaku brüllte auf, als der Sand und damit er zerfiel. Das Yokai sprang in den Sand, packte Gaara bei seinem Gürtel und sprang vom Sand zurück auf Kurama-sans Kopf.

Nachdem das Kaninchen in einer Rauchwolke aufging, ließ sich Naruto sanft zu Boden fallen und Gaara klammerte sich an Narutos Schultern. Sie landeten zwischen den hohen Bäumen. Das Yokai blickte ihn an und legte den Kopf schief. “Du hast deine Deckung verringert.”

Gaara starrte ausdruckslos an ihm vorbei. “Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.”

“Dein Sand wurde kurz schwächer, bevor Sasuke dich traf.”

Seine grünen Augen blickten ihn reserviert an. “Warum sollte ich? Ich bin doch ein Suna-Ninja.”

“Das ist es ja, entweder wolltest du Shukau früher herauslassen oder vom Schlachtfeld entfernt werden. Da du dich seit Monaten gegen ihn stellst, glaube ich an das Letztere.”

“Wer ist Shukaku?”

“Der Waschbär in dir.”

“Wie das Kaninchen in dir?”

“Genau. Du solltest mal über die Biju nachforschen.”

Temari und Kankuro sprangen zu Gaara auf die Lichtung um ihm vom Rückzug der Suna-Kräfte Bescheid zu geben. Die beiden älteren Geschwister starrten mit großen Augen und entsetzten Ausdrücken zu Gaaras Händen auf Narutos Schultern und Narutos Händen auf Gaaras Gürtel. Kankuro schmiss zwei Shuriken nach dem Konohaninja. Sand schloss sich um die Geschosse und Gaaras kalte Augen blitzten auf. “Was gibt es, Kankuro?”

Kankuro und Temari blickten sich überrascht an. “Es wurde der Rückzug ausgerufen. Wir sollen so schnell wie möglich zurück fallen zu Sunas Grenzen.”

“Konoha hat gewonnen?” Der Junge im Hasenpullover hatte Gaara losgelassen. “Aber ihr seid immer noch Feinde von uns.” Temari griff zu ihrem Fächer und Kankuro spannte Chakrafäden.

“Ich wollte weg.”, flüsterte Gaara. Der Hasenjunge blickte ihn mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen an. Die beiden älteren Geschwister sahen zwischen den beiden hin und her.

“Auf welcher Seite bist du dann?”

“Keiner. Ich will nur, dass das Wüten und Toben aufhören.”

“Dann geh zurück nach Suna und ließ über Biju und Jinchūriki.” Gaara nickte ihm ausdruckslos zu und ließ seine Schultern los. 

Die drei Geschwister rannten zurück nach Suna, Naruto begab sich zu Ibiki. Temari wusste, dass sie gerade noch mit ihrem Leben entkommen war, obwohl sie fast gar nicht verletzt war.

Die Trauerfeier für den Sandaime Hokage war an einem regnerischen Tag. Der Himmel war dunkelgrau und die Menschenmenge war schwarz. Iruka hatte Konohamaru die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Dem kleinen Jungen rannten die Tränen über die Wangen.

Asuma stand stocksteif in der ersten Reihe neben den alten Teammitgliedern seines Vaters. Er hatte seine Tränen im Dunkeln seines Schlafzimmers vergossen und hatte nun trockene Augen.

Tsume hatte Naruto zu sich geholt. Er hatte seinen Pullover zuhause gelassen und nur ein schwarzes T-Shirt, eine schwarze Hose und seine Mundmaske an. Kiba starrte das überraschend lange blonde Haar an. Es reichte über seine Ohren, bis zur Schulter. Dort konnte er die Narbe seines Bisses über dem Kragen erkennen. Er konnte seine Augen fast nicht von seinem Biss abwenden.

Konoha verbrachte den ganzen Tag in Stille und Gedenken an einen großartigen Ninja.

Kiba brachte Naruto mit zum Inuzuka-Clanhaus. Während Hana weinte und Sohn wie Mutter die Tränen unterdrückten, saß Naruto mit kaltem Blick in einer Ecke. Sein Ausdruck erinnerte Kiba an jene Zeit vor sechs Jahren, als Naruto für eine Zeit nicht mehr lachte und leise in der Schulbank saß.

“Alles in Ordnung, Naruto-kun?”

Die blauen Augen richteten sich auf ihn. “Ich weiß nicht was ich fühlen soll.” Kiba setzte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Naruto entspannte sich langsam und legte seinen Kopf auf Kibas Schulter. Kiba schniefte kurz. “Ich glaub, das ist egal, solange du etwas fühlst.”

Das Yokai und der Fuchs sahen sich an. _“Ich fühl nicht wirklich was bei seinem Tod.”_, grummelte Kurama-san schmunzelnd. Das Yokai zuckte mit den Schultern. _“Kennst du den Ausdruck: Das einzig Nötige damit das Böse Erfolg haben kann, ist, dass die Guten einfach zusehen? “ _

Kurama schnaufte auf. _“Das Böse triumphiert allein dadurch, dass gute Menschen nichts unternehmen.” _

Das Yokai strich dem sechsjährigen Jungen durchs Haar. _“Wie wenig doch unternommen wurde um einen kleinen Jungen ein gutes Zuhause zu geben.” _

Der Fuchs drückte sich ans Gitter.

Naruto erfuhr nie, dass zwei Männer in schwarzen Mänteln mit roten Wolken in Konoha waren um ihn zu entführen. Denn am gleichen Tag, als Kakashi, Gei, Asuma und Kurenai gegen die Nukenin kämpften, wurde es zum Missionsschalter gerufen. Jiraiya wartete dort auf ihn.

Der Sannin erklärte ihm, dass er ihn begleiten sollte um den neuen Hokage zu finden. Das Yokai blinzelte verwirrt, aber stellte keine Fragen, es übernahm nur seine Mission. Es wunderte sich nur, warum der Ninja nicht schon in Konoha war.

Mit einer Aktivierung eines Siegels stand es mit gepacktem Rucksack vor dem Sannin, dieser blinzelte kurz verwundert und die beiden waren unterwegs.

Der Sannin beobachtete den kleinen Jungen vor ihm. Die langen Ohren bewegten sich sanft hin und her. Auf den Armen trug er Ellbogen - und Unterarmschützer und schemenhaft konnte man die Chuninweste unterm Pullover sehen. Er stellte stur einen Fuß vor den anderen.

“Fragst du dich nicht, wen wir suchen?”

Der Junge zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. “Du bist der Anführer, du gibst die Befehle und du wirst mir die Informationen geben, die du mir anvertrauen willst. Ich bin nur deine Begleitung.”

Jiraiya rieb sich über die Augen und verpasste dadurch fast die schöne Frau, die an ihnen vorbeiging. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Jiraiya war Feuer und Flamme.

“Hier ist der Zimmerschlüssel. Geh schon mal hoch.” Naruto sah ihn mit hohen gezogenen Augenbrauen an und warf einen Blick auf die Frau. “Viel Spaß.”, meinte er trocken und drehte sich weg. 

Das Yokai ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, nachdem es alle Fenster und die Türe gesichert hatte. “_Vielleicht sollten wir uns dafür interessieren wer der nächste Hokage wird_.”, grummelte Kurama-san.

_“Es macht keinen Unterschied wer es ist. Ich wundere mich eher, dass ein Ninja ausgewählt wurde, den man hohlen muss. Anstatt auf seine Rückkehr zu warten.” _

_“Hmm, ja das ist überraschend.” _Das Yokai legte Naruto seinen Arm um die Schultern. Es bildete sich ein, dass der Junge sich an es schmiegte.

Itachi klopfte an die Hoteltüre des Jinchūriki und wartete.

“Wer ist da?”

“Zimmerdienst.”

“Gehen Sie weiter.”

“Es ist wichtig.”

“Kommen Sie später wieder.”

Kisame wurde ungeduldig und trat die Tür ein. Die beiden Akatsuki erblickten den Jinchūriki. Er hatte sich den Rucksack umgehängt und stand mit einem Bein schon außerhalb des Fensters. Kisame sprang sofort nach vorne, doch der Cunin ließ sich nachhinten aus dem Fenster fallen und verschwand mit einem Sprung über die Straße. Die beiden Nukenin hinterher. Itachi spürte Sasukes Chakra hinter ihnen im Gang. Sasuke folgte ihnen und sprang hinterher.

Die vier rannten über die Dächer. Naruto vorne weg, mit großen Sprüngen näherte er sich dem Ort, wo er Jiraiyas Chakra spürte, Itachi und Kisame kamen ohne Probleme hinterher, nur Sasuke war etwas langsamer.

Die Nukenin folgten den Hasenohren in einen Hinterhof. Der Junge war neben einem der Sannin gelandet, vor ihm lag jene Frau, die Itachi in einem Genjutsu gefangen hatte. Die Nukenin nahmen vor dem Jinchūriki und dem Sannin Stellung. Itachi musste ein Augenverdrehen unterdrücken, als der Sannin einen blöden Spruch von sich gab. Jiraiya schob sich vor Naruto. “Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hochigaki, so ihr wollt wirklich Naruto …"

Der Junge hinter ihm zückte zwei Kunai und wich Itachis Blicken aus. Dieser meinte ruhig, dass also Kakashi von Jirayia über sie Bescheid wusste und dass es ihre Aufgabe von dem Oberhaupt der Organisation Akatsuki war Naruto zu entführen. Die Augen des Jungen nahmen einen roten Glanz an, als er das hörte. Itachi beobachtete dies interessiert. Als der alte Ninja meinte, dass er sie töten würde, landete sein kleiner Bruder neben ihnen und mischte sich ein.

Das Yokai und Kurama-san teilten sich den Jungenkörper. Der Fuchs konzentrierte sich auf die vier Chakras vor ihm, während das Yokai damit rechnete Sasuke zu packen und Jiraiya das Kämpfen zu überlassen. Als Sasuke Itachi mit seinem Chidori angriff, löste sich der Schutz um das Fluchsiegel. Das Yokai grummelte enttäuscht auf und beobachtete wie der ältere Bruder den jüngeren ohne Probleme abwehrte. Der Fuchs knurrte, als das Yokai beschloss sich einzumischen, denn Itachi machte seinen Bruder mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen fertig.

Es warf einen der Kunai auf Itachi, als dieser Sasuke gegen die Wand schmiss. In dem Moment, kurz bevor Itachi den Kunai abwehrte, aktivierte es sein Siegel am Kunai und tauschte ihn aus. Dem Nukenin flog statt dem Kunai der Kühlschrank aus der alten Wohnung entgegen.

Während Itachi überrascht auswich, packte das Yokai den Genin um die Hüfte und hüpfte mit ihm hinter Jiraiya. “Lass mich, ich muss ihn töten.”, schimpfte Sasuke wütend. Naruto krallte seine Fingernägel in das Mal des Fluches. “Glaubst du, dass du stark genug bist? Glaubst du, dass dein Sharingan stärker ist als das des Uchihamörders? Glaubst du, dass dieses Siegel dir helfen wird?”

Es blickte zu Itachi, wich dessen Augen aus und behielt seine Körpersprache im Auge. Sasuke blickte aber aus Wut und Verzweiflung mit seinen Sharinganaugen in Itachis Sharinganaugen und wurde in einem Genjutsu gefangen. Der Junge schrie unter Schmerzen auf, das Yokai zuckte zurück und tat sein Bestes um ihn zu befreien. Doch das Genjutsu eines Uchihas war stark, zu stark. Naruto fing Sasuke auf und hielt ihn fest im Arm.

“_Seltsam, dass er ihn nicht auch getötet hat._”, wunderte sich Kurama-san. Das Yokai kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte. “_Aus Liebe heraus wurde er sicherlich nicht am Leben gelassen, Itachi braucht ihn noch für irgendwas._”

Jiraiya umschloss den ganzen Hinterhof mit seinem Jutsu des fesselnden Krötenmauls und die Nukenin verschwanden mit der Hilfe eines schwarzen Feuers. Sasuke lag bewusstlos in Narutos Armen. Es legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und flößte ihm Heilchakra ein. Interessiert beobachtete es nebenbei wie Jiraiya das schwarze Feuer versiegelte. Kurama-san meinte, dass sie ihn vielleicht über sein Wissen über Siegel ausquetschen sollten. _“Wäre praktischer für uns als dieses Rasengan.” _

Mit großen Augen beobachtete es dann wie Gai-san aus dem Loch sprang und Jiraiya ins Gesicht trat. Es musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Gai-san entschuldigte sich ausgiebig über sein Missgeschick. Die beiden unterhielten sich und Naruto hörte ihnen zu, während es dem bewusstlosen Sasuke durchs Haar strich. Als dann Jiraiya den Tipp fallen ließ, dass der mögliche Hokage, den sie suchen, einer der drei Ninja wie er sei, stoppte die Atmung der Yokai. _“Ein treuerloser Ninja soll uns anführen?_”

Kurama-san lachte. _“Wie seltsam, dass die stärkste Kunoichi Konoha den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.” _

Dss Yokai massierte sich die Schläfen._ “Wir sind ein Soldat und wir unterstehen unseren Vorgesetzten, egal ob wir mit ihnen einverstanden sind oder nicht.” _

Kurama-san grummelte. _“Erinnere mich nochmal, warum wir nicht einfach abgehauen sind?”_

Das Yokai lächelte traurig._ “Erstens, wurden wir die ganze Zeit von Anbus beobachtet. Zweitens, würden wir verfolgt werden, da wir eines der stärksten Druckmittel der Ninjadörfer sind. Konoha behandelt uns wenigstens etwas normal. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen wie Kiri mit einem Biju in einem Baby umgegangen wäre und wir haben ja gesehen wie toll Suna mit ihrem war. Mich stört es eher, dass wir bald unsere einzige Verwandte zum ersten Mal sehen werden.”_

Der Fuchs stöhnte auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Der kleine Naruto drückte sich etwas an die Schattengestalt. Das Yokai war in Gedanken vertieft und bemerkte es nicht.

Gai-san trug Sasuke nach Konoha zurück und Jiraiya begab sich mit Naruto weiter auf die Suche nach Tsunade Senju. Er bemerkte, dass Narutos Stimmung gesunken ist und wollte ihm von dem Angriff der Akatsukimitglieder ablenken. Doch er wusste nicht, dass dem Yokai mit ihrem neuen Hokage Probleme hatte.

“Kann ich dich vielleicht doch überreden ein paar Jutsus zu lernen?”

Der Junge drehte sich kurz um, bevor er wieder nach vorne blickte. “Jiraiya-san, du weißt, dass ich nun Bescheid weiß über die Identität meines Vaters.”

“Es hat mich eh gewundert, warum du dachtest den Vater wäre ein Yamanaka.”

“Naja, ich hatte nur meine Gene, mit denen ich meinen Vater finden konnte, da ich keine Informationen über einen Ehemann von Uzumaki Kushina finden konnte.”

Jiraiya holte auf und ging neben dem kleinen. “Es gibt ein Gesetz, dass über ein paar Sachen nicht gesprochen werden soll, die dich betreffen.”

Blaue Augen blitzten untern Kapuzenschatten hervor. “So wie meine Eltern und das flauschige Ding.”

Der Sannin schnaufte belustigt auf. “Also kennst du nun deine Eltern?”

“Ja und es wundert mich, dass niemand davon weiß und versucht sein Vermächtnis zu ehren.”

“Es wissen nur sehr wenige, dass deine Eltern zusammen waren und ein Kind erwarteten.”

Naruto seufzte auf und blieb stehen. Seine Augen sahen in den Himmel und er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. “Doch warum kümmert es niemand von jenen, die das Wissen haben. Dieser Körper ist nur eine Stufe über der Gosse aufgewachsen. Wie heißt es so schön, es braucht ein ganzes Dorf um ein Kind zu erziehen. Dieses Dorf hat es versaut.” Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne. “Aber zu ein paar produktiven Siegeln würde ich nicht Nein sagen.” 

Jiraiya lachte auf und legte ihm die Hand auf den Kopf. Er fing an herauszufinden, was der Junge schon wusste und ihm mehr beizubringen. Das ungute Gefühl verdrängte der Mann gekonnt.

Drei Wochen lang unterrichtete Jiraiya den Chunin. Er brachte ihm ein paar einfache Versiegelungen und absorbierende Entfernungstechniken bei. Jiraiya erzählte ihm von dem Siegel seines Vaters. Das Yokai war fasziniert davon und setzte sich mit einem Notizbuch für ihre neuen Pläne hin. Kurama-san war interessiert daran. Während der Mann den Frauen hinterherlief und anstößige Sprüche von sich gab, saß der Junge murmelnd mit seinem Kopf in den Mitschriften vertieft. Dann fanden sie eine zerstörte Stelle, an dem höchst wahrscheinlich Tsunade mit Orochimaru gekämpft hatte und diese führte sie in ein Gasthaus.

Das Yokai saß mit verschränkten Armen neben Jiraiya und gegenüber von Shizume. Es starrte mit kalten Augen direkt an Tsunade vorbei, aber hörte dem Gespräch zwischen den alten Freunden zu. Als sie anfing abzulehnen und das Ninjaleben beschimpfte und Jiraiya versuchte sie umzustimmen, schaltete es sich ein. “Sie will nicht und hätte es auch gar nicht verdient. Wir sollten zurück und der Daimyō soll einen besseren Kandidaten finden.”

Tsunade und Shizune sahen ihn verdutzt an, während Jiraiya den Kopf in die Hände stützte. “Wer bist du überhaupt?”, schnaufte Tsunade.

“Wahrscheinlich dein einziger lebender Verwandter, Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Was!?”, zischte Tsunade.

“Deine Großmutter gehörte vor ihrer Heirat meinem Clan an.”

“Du bist Naruto?” Die blonde Frau blickte zu Jiraiya und dieser nickte. “Ich war auch überrascht.”

Das Yokai verdrehte die Augen. “Warum wundert ihr euch darüber? Ihr habt mich noch nie gesehen, keiner sollte sich wundern, wenn ich mich nicht wie meine Eltern verhalte, da sich niemand aus meiner Familie um mich gekümmert hat, wo du ja dazu zählst!”, zischte es. Chakra entstieg dem kleinen Jungenkörper wie Rauchschwaden. 

Tsunade war zurückgezuckt und Jiraiya starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Shizume drückte sich in ihren Sessel.

“Wie hätte ich mich um dich kümmern sollen, ich war nicht in Konoha!”

“Genau, du halber Nukenin! Renn weg von deinen Verpflichtungen! Du bist in meinen Augen nichts mehr wert, egal wie stark oder nützlich. Mein Teammitglied liegt bewusstlos im Krankenhaus und keiner kann ihr helfen, und du sitzt hier dich betrinkend und alles vergessend.” Das Yokai war so wütend für Naruto, da sich alle etwas von ihm erwarteten, für Momo, die Tsunade Hilfe brauchte und sogar für Konoha.

Tsunade Hände krallten sich in die Tischplatte und das Holz brach. Jiraiya versuchte die beiden zu beruhigen und Narutos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. “Hey, du bist gut aufgewachsen in Konoha.” Narutos Blick legte sich auf den alten Mann und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. “Und wenn du auf jemanden wütend sein willst, dann sei es auf mich. Ich bin nämlich dein Patenonkel.”

Narutos Augen verengten sich und langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. Es blickte Jiraiya eine kurze Zeit lang stumm an. Dann verschwand aller Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht und mit kalter Stimme meinte es: “Alles, was nötig ist, damit das Schlechte in der Welt gewinnt, sind genügend gute Menschen, die nichts tun.” Es wandte seinen Blick von Jiraiya zu Tsunade und atmete einmal tief ein. “Konoha ist ein Kaff, aber ich halte zu ihm. Ich habe mich verpflichtet und auch wenn ich zu 90 Prozent mit nichts einverstanden bin, werde ich meine Missionen durchführen. Denn ich renne nicht davon, damit ich mich besser fühle. Kann ich auch schwer mit dem Riesenkaninchen. Aber ich schweife ab.”

Das Yokai legte eines seiner Siegel auf den Tisch und tauschte es gegen sein Buch mit den Ninjaregeln aus. “Du hast dich hier zu verpflichtet, vielleicht sollest du es nochmals lesen und dich wieder erinnern.” Es schmiss das Buch vor ihr auf den Tisch und drehte sich zum Ausgang.

Naruto ließ die drei zurück, Jiraiya machte sich Sorgen, Shizune drückte sich tiefer in ihren Sitz und Tsunade war wütend und überrascht. Hätte Naruto seine Gesichtsmaske abgenommen, hätten die anderen die Fangzähne und die stärkeren Schnurrhaare auf den Wangen gesehen.

Tsunade blickte auf das Buch und fragte Jiraiya, was das Siegel genau konnte, es war keine normale Versiegelung. Der alte Mann erklärte ihr stolz, dass der Junge sich selbst ein Tauschsiegel beigebracht hatte, ähnlich wie sein Vater, nur halt für Gegenstände statt ihm selbst. “Ich bringe ihm gerade alles bei was ich kann. Er hat beschlossen, es seinem Vater nachzumachen und ein Tauschsiegel für Lebewesen zu entwickeln.”

Tsunade runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Während Jiraiya und Tsunade in einer Bar saßen und sich über Orochimaru, Minato und Sarutobi unterhielten, suchte Shizune den Jungen auf. Sie musste mit ihm über Tsunade-sensei reden, er konnte nicht so schlecht über ihre Sensei sprechen. Sie klopfte an die Hoteltüre.

“Wer ist da?”

“Shizune, die Schülerin von Tsunade. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden.”

Die Türe öffnet sich und dahinter stand der kleine Junge mit abgenommener Kapuze. Sie konnte erst jetzt feststellen wie jung er wirklich war. Ohne Schatten sah sie seine Augenringe unter den kalten blauen Augen und die weise Haut, die wirkte, als hätte sie nie die Sonne gespürt.

Er winkte sie hinein und bot ihr den einzigen Stuhl an. Er selbst hockte sich auf den Futon. “Was gibt´s?”

“Weißt du, wie es ist das Wichtigste zu verlieren? Wie es ist es unter deinen Händen zu verlieren?”

Der Junge zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. “Wie sollte ich? Ich habe nichts. Am ehesten kommt Kiba an diesen Platz ran.”

“Kannst du es dir vorstellen?”

Der Junge zuckte erst nur mit den Schultern, aber nickte dann. Er wirkte, als müsste er mit sich kämpfen um die Gefühle zu verstehen.

Shizune erzählte ihm von Nawaki und Dan, wie beide im Krieg gefallen sind, wie Tsunade beide nicht retten konnte und wie Dan unter ihren Händen starb.

“Verstehst du jetzt, Naruto?”

Sie saßen eine Zeitlang in Stille, bis der Junge aufseufzte und an ihr vorbei in die Ferne blickte. “Da stellt sich die Frage, was schmerzt mehr? Wenn man geliebt und verloren hat, oder nie geliebt wurde und lieben konnte.” Er ließ sich rücklings auf den Futon fallen und starrte an die Decke. “Sie hat trotzdem ihre Verantwortung links liegen gelassen und das ist gegen meine Prinzipien. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie ihr Dorf, ihre Familie vergessen hat.”

“Sie konnte nicht anders.”, flüsterte Shizune. Naruto schenkte ihr keine Beachtung.

“Wie seltsam, dass sie nie zum Nukenin erklärt wurde. Die richtigen Beziehungen machen das Leben leichter.”

Die Frau fuhr sich übers Gesicht, sie war ermüdet. “Naruto, verstehst du Tsunade?”

Der Junge hob den Kopf. “Ich verstehe es, aber ich finde es trotzdem nicht akzeptabel. Sie ist in meinen Augen kein Konohaninja mehr.”

“Sie kann mit ihrer Phobie nicht mehr kämpfen, Naruto.”

Der Junge lachte auf und ihr lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. “Als würde es beim Ninja-Sein nur um das Kämpfen gehen. Aber ich habe es verstanden, ich bin nur nicht einverstanden. Das kannst du doch akzeptieren?”

Tsunade beobachtete den blonden Jungen außerhalb der Stadt auf einer weiten Lichtung. Sie wollte mehr über ihn erfahren. Jiraiya hatte ihr wohl einiges erzählt, seine guten Noten, sein Zuhause im Wald, sein Aufstieg zum Chunin und seine verschlossene Art. Die Medinin hatte den betrunkenen Jiraiya vorsichtig über Narutos Lebenssituation ausgefragt, speziell über seine Ernährung und Erziehung. Doch Jiraiya gab ihr keine zufriedenstellenden Antworten. Sie wusste, dass Naruto etwas an der kleinen zierlichen Seite war, doch die dunkeln Augenringe und drahtigen Arme wirkte auf sie mangelhaft.

Naruto hatte den Hasenpullover etwas zurückgeschoben und dadurch sah sie seine blauen Augen auch noch hundert Meter entfernt. Sie stand in einer Baumkrone am Rand der Lichtung und beobachtete seine Versuche an einem neuen Siegel.

Das Yokai saß müde am Boden und starrte auf das Siegel. Nach ein paar Tagen überlebten endlich die Käfer, die es zwischen den Siegeln hin und her sandte. Sie mussten so viele Probleme lösen und hatten noch immer Einschränkungen. Es ist immer noch ein Tauschsiegel, nur diesmal wird pro Siegel ein Lebewesen mit einem Gegenstand ausgetauscht. Doch die größere Einschränkung war das Chakra, das sie verwenden mussten. Das Siegel war so chakraaufwendig, dass nur Kurama-sans Chakra effektiv war.

Das Yokai legte sich zurück und blinzelte in die Sonne. _“Wir müssen zuhause dann unbedingt ein paar Teleporationssiegel in unserer Höhle zeichnen.” _

_“Vielleicht könnten wir das Siegel auf Narutos Körper zeichnen.” _Der Fuchsdämon streckte sich näher an das Gitter und das Yokai blickte zu dem sechsjährigen.

_“Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Dann können wir Narutos Körper immer sofort aus der Gefahrenzone bringen ohne ein Papiersiegel verwenden zu müssen.” _

_“Wichtige Bruchteile einer Sekunde, die einen das Leben retten.” _

Das Yokai setzte sich motiviert auf und schnappte sich die Tinte.

Shizune wunderte sich, als Naruto keine Einwände hatte Tsunade zu beschützen oder sich irgendwie über ihre Sensei aufregte. Er zog nur seine Kapuze tiefer und hörte auf den Sannin. Sie vermutete, dass er keine Meinung dazu hatte und nur seinen Befehlen folgte. Er sagte nichts, als sie auf die zerstörte Straße trafen und es sich herausstellte, dass Tsunade Orochimarus Angebot abgelehnt hatte. Jiraiya fragte ihm auf dem Weg durch die Zerstörung, wo seine Stärken lagen. “Fernkampf oder Schnellangriffe im Nahkampf, Ninjutsu und Taijutsu sind gut genug für Ibiki-sensei. Genjutsu und Shousen Jutsu sind okay.”

“Dann bleib hinter uns. Du bist unsere Kavallerie.”

Der Kampf gegen Orochimaru begann.

Das Yokai war verblüfft über den Helfer Orochimarus. Das keiner bemerkt hatte, dass ein Genin Konohas eigentlich zu Otogakure gehörte, ist peinlich. Doch musste es ihn etwas loben, als der grauhaarige das Blut über Tsunade verteilte. Shizune drängte den Otonin zurück zu Orochimaru. Gemeinsam mit Jiraiya rief er ihre Tiere herbei. Dem Yokai wurde es mulmig zu mute, als es den Größenunterschied sah. Die große Schlange griff ihn an. Das Yokai sprang dem Monster davon und betrachtete alles von sicherer Entfernung. Als der Staub sich legte, sprang es neben Tsunade und versprach Shizune auf sie aufzupassen, damit diese kämpfen konnte. Was nicht lange war. Bald richtete der bebrillte Ninja seine Aufmerksam von der gefallenen Frau zu Naruto und der Sannin.

Kabuto erinnerte sich natürlich an den Uzumaki-Jungen. Wie von allen anderen Ninjas hatte er auch von ihm Daten gesammelt. Daher wusste Kabuto, dass der kleine Junge ein guter Kämpfer war, doch nur die Erfahrung eines auszubildenden Chunin hatte. Solange er sich von seinen Tritten fernhielt und ihn schnell ausschaltete, sollte der Junge kein Problem sein. Vorher aber würde er den Jungen etwas verunsichern. “Fürchtest du dich? Willst du abhauen?”

Der Mann beobachtete wie der Junge sich vor Tsunade stellte und seine blauen Augen unter der Kapuze hervorblitzten. Kabuto lächelte kalt. “Wusstest du, dass von dir ein psychologisches Profil angelegt wurde? Auf Befehl von Ibiki und dem Hokagen? Du wirst als emotionslos und misanthropisch beschrieben und-”

“Ist mir egal.” Kabuto stoppte und wartete, dass Naruto mehr sagte. “Ich erledige meine Arbeit, egal ob ich Konoha mag, oder Konoha mich mag. Wenn man sich etwas verschrieben hat, hat man eine Verantwortung.”

Kabutos Augen verengten sich. “Deine unverständliche Treue wird ebenfalls erwähnt.”

Während sich die beiden anderen Ninjas unterhielten, war Tsunade einem Zusammenbruch nahe. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, keiner ihrer Gliedmaßen reagierte und sie hockte hilflos hinter dem jungen Chunin. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie unweigerlich an ihre zwei größten persönlichen Verluste dachte, Nawaki und Dan, und nun stand ihr Cousin vor ihr und sie selbst war hilflos und nutzlos.

Naruto hatte mehrere Shuriken und einen Kunai gezogen und stand halb vor ihr. Kabutos Hände leuchteten grün auf. Für einen kurzen Moment blickten sie sich an, bis Kabuto angriff. Naruto war ihm die Shuriken entgegen. Der andere wehrte die Shuriken ab und zielte mit einer seiner Hände auf Narutos Schulter. Naruto wurde getroffen, aber stach mit dem Kunai sofort nach ihm und Kabuto wich zur anderen Seite aus. Genau nach dieser Seite trat Naruto. Kabuto wollte ihn mit dem Shousen Jutsu abwehren und gleichzeitig seine Sehnen durchschneiden. Doch musste er dem geworfenen Kunai von Naruto ausweichen.

Vom Boden aus hatte Tsunade bemerkt, dass der Kunai aus dem falschen Winkel geworfen wurde. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei, bis Naruto vor ihr verschwand und hinter Kabuto auftauchte. Der Kunai war stattdesen vor ihm. Kabuto musste dem Geschoss ausweichen und hatte dadurch nicht genug Zeit sich umzudrehen, bevor Naruto den Mann in der Seite traf und über die Ebene kickte. Tsunade blickte dem Flug hinterher. Das Siegel seines Vaters? Nein, nicht ganz, aber ähnlich.

“Tsunade-hime, Shizune-san braucht deine Hilfe.” Der Junge hockte wie ein Hase vor ihr. Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie zu ihrer gefallenen Schülerin. Noch immer zitterte sie und nun rannten ihr ein paar einzelne Tränen über die Wangen.

Das Yokai brachte Tsunade zu Shizune und behielt Kabuto in der Ferne im Auge. Narutos Schulter schmerzte und mit Kuraka-sans Chakra musste es ein paar Sehnen richten. Die Frau lehnte schluchzend über ihre Schülerin und heilte sie. “Ich kann nicht zurück nach Konoha.”

Das Yokai zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Warum? Weil du eigentlich ein Nukenin sein solltest oder weil es zu schmerzhaft ist?”

Tsunade blieb still, das Yokai warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. “Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es schmerzhafter ist, zu lieben und dann alle zu verlieren, als nie zu lieben.”

Tsunades Kopf schnallte in seine Richtung. Während sie heilte, erklärte sie Naruto empört, dass das so nicht stimmte. “Ich bin nicht mehr brauchbar.”

“Wegen dem Blut?” Das Yokai zeigte auf ihre Hände, die auf Shizunes blutiger Stirn lagen. Tsunade blinzelte überrascht. Das Yokai schnaufte belustigt auf. “Niemand macht einen größeren Fehler als der, der nichts tut, weil er nur wenig tun konnte. Du kannst genug um brauchbar zu sein.”

“Aber mit so wenig Nutzen, kann ich nicht die nächste Hokage sein. Ich bin nicht die Richtige.”

Das Yokai hatte langsam genug. “Es ist nicht deine Entscheidung, die du treffen sollst. Der Daimyô fragt nach dir, sogar mit deinem Davonrennen für über zwanzig Jahren. Selbst wenn du nicht kämpfen kannst, kannst du arbeiten, kannst du heilen, kannst du lehren. Irgendwie reicht das für die Hokage-Position. Ich muss das nicht verstehen, du musst das nicht verstehen, du musst nur als Hokage handeln. Kannst du das bitte einfach machen? Ich will nach Hause und das ganze hier vergessen.” Zum Ende seiner Ansprache strich er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und fuhr sich durchs lange blonde Haar. Auf Tsunade wirkte er den Tränen nahe, aber nicht durch Trauer oder Angst, sondern aus Wut und Widerwille. Mit den langen Haaren und hellen Haut, wirkte der Junge nicht wie ein Klon von seinem Vater, sondern hatte eher das Aussehen seiner Mutter mit der Färbung seines Vaters.

“Dann gehen wir nach Konoha.”, beschloss sie.

Der Junge stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und atmete auf: “Yami sei Dank.”

Gemeinsam mit Tsunade drängte Jiraiya Orochimaru zum Rückzug.

Tsunade betrachtete die Bevölkerung, die unter ihr jubelte. Sowohl Zivilisten wie auch Ninja waren erfreut sie wieder unter ihrer Mitte zu sehen. Doch Tsunade wusste, dass mindestens ein Ninja nicht zufrieden war, dass sie ausgewählt wurde. Sie erblickte Naruto neben Ibiki in seiner vollen Ausrüstung. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte zwischen den versteckten Anbus hin und her.

Ihre Benennung zum Hokage war in ein paar Tagen, doch bevor sie ernannt wurde, würde sie ihre Arbeit im Krankenhaus aufnehmen. Sie heilte Kakashi und Sasuke von Itachis Angriff, bereitete Lees Operation vor und ließ Momo aus ihrem Koma erwachen.

Die Sanin trat vom Bett des Mädchens zurück und wartete. Die vierzehn jährige öffnete langsam ihre Augen und ihre drei Schwestern lehnten sich mit Tränen auf den Wangen über sie. Die Mädchen nahmen sich in den Arm und erzählten sich, was genau passiert war. Kouki Yamanaka lehnte lächelnd neben dem Fenster und warf immer wieder ein paar Sätze in das Mädchengespräch ein. Jimei stand am Fußende ihres Bettes und unterdrückte seine Tränen. “Momo, danke, dass du mich beschützt hast.”

Sie lächelte ihn an. “Wir sind Kameraden, ich würde es wieder tun, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass ich es nicht im Moment kann.” Sie lachte leise und Jimei brach in Tränen aus.

“Sensei?” Das Mädchen drehte sich zu dem Yamanaka. “Was ist passiert, nachdem ich ohnmächtig wurde?”

“Vielleicht solltest du dies nicht gleich...”

“Naruto hat dich zurück nach Konoha getragen.” Jimei trocknete seine Augen und zeigte auf den zwölfjährigen am Fensterbrett. Tsunade beobachtete wie Naruto Momos Danksagungen abwehrte, dann unter den Umarmungen von Momos Schwestern durchschlüpfte und Yamanaka als Schild nutzte. Jimei lachte und Momo kicherte.

Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie sah, dass ihr Großcousin keine-Ahnung-wie-vielten-Grades auch unbeschwert und lebhaft sein konnte. Sie wusste von den Anbu-Berichten, dass er seine Höhle im Wald von selbst aufgebaut hatte, dass er dort sogar im Winter lebte, dass er fast gar nichts mit den Zivilisten zu tun hatte, dass die Ninjas, die ihn kannten, ihm Respekt zollten und dass er ein kleiner Überlebenskünstler war. Sie hatte Inoichi Yamanakas Einschätzung seiner Psyche gelesen und war nicht wirklich überrascht, sie hatte seine negative Einstellung am eigenen Leib erfahren. Nun wollte sie ihm und Konoha gerecht werden.

Die Sannin ließ die Familie und das Team zurück im Krankenzimmer und machte sich auf zum Papierkram.

In der Nacht nach Tsunades Benennung zum Hokage packte das Yokai drei individuelle Säckchen. Die Säckchen beinhalteten je mehrere Siegel von ihrem Tauschsiegel und ein Teleportationssiegel, dass mit drei neuen Armbändern verbunden war. Es schrieb drei Briefe, wo es die neunen Siegel erklärte und seine Hilfe anbot. Sollte jemand ein weiteres Riesentier eingesperrt in einen Menschen treffen, sollte derjenige Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen um ebenfalls ein paar Siegel zu erhalten. Dann band es je ein Armband um ein Säckchen und tauschte es mit den Siegeln der Jinchūriki aus.

Gaara griff sich an die plötzlich ausgebeulte Brusttasche und holte unter Augen seiner Geschwister einen Waschbärensack hervor. Temari und Kankuro beobachteten wie der kalte Blick in seinen Augen lauwarm wurde.

Yugito verdrehte die Augen über das Säckchen mit Katzen und Mäusen bestickt.

Killer B stupste vorsichtig die Tintenfischtasche an.

Als Momo vom Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, waren ihre Schwestern, Jimei und Naruto an ihrer Seite. Die Teenagerin hatte über eineinhalb Jahre ihres Lebens verloren und dafür eine Narbe über ihre Brust erhalten. Ihre Lunge war leicht beeinträchtigt und ihre Möglichkeit in den Rängen aufzusteigen war nun eingeschränkt. Tsunade-sama hatte ihr die Möglichkeit angeboten Shizune mit dem Papierkram zu helfen. Momo vermutete, dass der Grund für das Angebot Naruto war. Jimei und ihren Schwestern war es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, doch sie und Sensei bemerkten, dass Tsunades Blick immer wieder auf den blonden kleinen Jungen fiel. Sie wirkte immer teils traurig, teils angespannt.

Momo unterschrieb gerade ihr Unterlassungsschreiben, als Sasuke Uchiha aus dem Inneren des Krankenhauses in das Foyer stürmte. “Naruto, kämpf gegen mich!”

Momo blickte verwirrt zu Naruto. Hatte sie was verpasst? Seit wann hatte Naruto was mit dem letzten Uchiha zu tun? Doch Naruto sah genau so überrascht aus, wie alle anderen.

Haruno rannte hinter Uchiha zu ihnen und Naruto wirkte, als würde er sich tiefer in seinem Pullover verkriechen. “Warum sollte ich?”

Der dunkelhaarige Junge wurde wütend und ganz still. Seine Augen aktivierten sich. Momo nahm ihre Schwestern hinter sich und Jimei stellte sich breitbeinig vor sie. Naruto flüsterte ihnen zu, ihm nie ins Gesicht zu sehen um seine Augen zu vermeiden.

Uchiha wollte sich beweisen, dass er stärker als Naruto war. Haruno versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch der Junge schüttelte sie ab und schritt auf Naruto zu. Er regte sich auf, dass Naruto ihn nicht hätte aufhalten sollen. Dieser rollte seine Schultern. “Glaubst du etwa, dass du stark genug bist um ihn zu besiegen?”

Momo war sich sicher, dass Naruto ihn nicht diskreditieren wolle, doch seine Aussage konnte schnell missverstanden werden. “Du bist noch zu schwach, werde stärker, bis du dir hundert Prozent sicher sein kannst, dass du stärker bist. Das ist der Moment, in dem du deine Rache durchführen kannst.”

Sasuke brüllte auf und griff an.

Momo und Jimei bemerkten während des Kampfes wie sehr ihr Können hinter Naruto gefallen waren. Obwohl der dunkelhaarige stärkere verschiedenste Justus verwendete, bemerkten die beiden, dass Naruto um einiges schneller war.

Momo erkannte, dass Naruto Uchiha entweder abwehrte oder auswich. Und Uchiha dadurch nur wütender wurde. Sie selbst hätte nie mit den beiden mithalten können. Weder war sie schnell wie Naruto noch konnte sie starke Justus wie Uchiha.

Kiba mit Akamaru wollte seine Schwester vom Krankenhaus abholen und sie überreden fürs Mittagessen zu zahlen. Doch bevor er überhaupt richtig suchen konnte, fand er Sasuke und Naruto mitten im Kampf. Jimei stand schützend vor Momo und ihrer Familie, während Sakura recht sinnlos in der Ecke zitterte. Kiba schmiss sich ohne nachzudenken ins Getümmel. Naruto rief ihm zu Sasukes Augen nicht zu beachten und stattdessen auf seine Hände und Beine zu achten.

Nachdem Akamaru ihn gebissen hatte und Naruto ihn mit einer Farbbombe am Hals getroffen hatte, zog Sasuke sich ein paar Meter zurück. Kiba landete neben Naruto. “Was geht hier ab?”

“Sasuke und ich haben eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit über seine Rache.”

Kiba war nun noch verwirrter als zuvor. Akumaru bellte verunsichert. “Warum ist seine Rache dein Problem?”

Plötzlich zwitscherte es im ganzen Foyer und es blitzte. Kiba bekam entsetzt noch mit wie Naruto ihn aus dem Weg kickte und nun alleine in der Bahn des Jutsus stand. Es krachte laut.

Hektisch rappelte Kiba sich auf und starrte auf einen unbeschädigten Naruto, über den sein Sensei stand. Kakashi war rechtzeitig eingeschritten und hatte Sasukes Jutsu gegen die Wand geleitet.

“Naruto!” Kiba sprang auf und rannte zu seiner Seite. “Alles in Ordnung?”

Der blonde nickte. Kakashi-sensei blickte über seine Schulter zu den beiden hinunter. Sasuke drückte Sakura von sich und verschwand aus dem Krankenhaus.

Während Kakashi mit Sasuke über seine Nutzung des Chidoris sprach, schlichen vier Ninja aus Otogakure nach Konoha. Dieselben, die am selben Tag die richtigen Dinge ansprachen, damit Sasuke ihnen folgen würde.

Als Tsunade von Sasukes Desertation erfahren hatte, rief sie den einzigen Chunin, der sicherlich noch keine Aufgabe hatte. Shikamaru sammelte für seine erste Mission so viele Genin wie er konnte, wozu auch Kiba zählte. Kiba rannte zu Narutos Lichtung um ihn dabei zu haben. Auf Narutos Anfrage sandte Ibiki ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung los. Im Wald sammelten sich auch Shino auf und Naruto holte Jimei.

Shikamaru hatte Chouji und Neji dabei und Lee würde sie am Tor verabschieden.

Der Nara war der Chef und er machte den Plan. Um vor Überfällen geschützt zu sein, werden sie sich in einer Reihe bewegen.

Kiba wird mit Akamaru mit Hilfe seiner Nase Sasukes Geruch folgen und Fallen erspähen. Naruto war gleich danach, er soll nach Chakrasignaturen Ausschau halten. Jimei sollte den Beiden Rückendeckung geben.

Danach kommt Shikamaru in der Mitte, damit seine Befehle von allen gut gehört werden. Chouji und Shino werden die Seiten im Auge behalten und Neji am Ende behielt ihren Rückweg im Auge.

Sakura beobachtete die acht Jungs. Naruto, der sie alle überholt hatte, Shikamaru, der die Chunin-Prüfung bestanden hatte, Kiba, der sich gegen Sasuke beweisen kann, Neji, der einer der stärksten Genin war, Shino und Chouji, die ohne viel Aufregung Sasuke verfolgen werden, der ältere Jimei, der mit Naruto mithalten konnte und sogar Lee, der ohne Ninjutsu und Genjutsu kämpfen konnte. Und sie selbst konnte ihren Teamkameraden nicht davon überzeugen bei ihr zu bleiben.

Seit ihrer ersten C-Mission hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, dass sie hinter ihrem Team zurückfiel. In der Akademie hatte sie es noch leicht, sie verstand Informationen sehr schnell und war durchschnittlich im Taijutsu und gut im Ninjutsu. Kakashi-sensei hatte sie sogar über ihr Chakra gelobt. Doch Kiba, der zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten von seinem Clan bekam, und Sasuke, der so ehrgeizig war, dass er bis in die tiefe Nacht trainierte, hatten bessere Überlebenschancen als Ninja als sie.

Als Team Sieben gegen Zabuza und seinen Helfer hatte Sakura gedacht, dass der Stärkeunterschied zwischen ihr und den Nukenin daran lag, dass sie ein Genin war. Aber in der Chunin-Prüfung hatte sie ihre Schwächen gegenüber anderen Genin erkannt. Natürlich hatte sie keine Probleme bei der ersten Aufgabe, Wissen war ihre Spezialität, doch in der zweiten Aufgabe war sie dann komplett überfordert. Während Sasuke bewusstlos im Versteck lag, hatte Kiba Essen und Heilkräuter besorgt und die Umgebung gesichert. Sie selbst hatte die Fallen erstellt, die sie im Unterricht gelernt hatte, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie keine große Hilfe war.

Am Tag der Invasion konnte sie wohl das Genjutsu auflösen, doch danach war das bestes was sie getan hatte, dass sie Sasuke aus dem Wald zurück nach Konoha gebracht hatte.

Dann war da noch der Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Naruto. Sie wusste nicht, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Den einzigen Kontakt, den sie seit Narutos Genin-Prüfung hatten, war durch Kiba, da die beiden beste Freunde waren. Dann kam Sasuke bewusstlos mit Gai-sensei zurück, konnte nur durch die Hokage erwacht werden und wurde plötzlich wütend, wenn sie ihm erzählte, dass Naruto seine ehemalige Teamkameradin aus dem Krankenhaus abholte. Der Kampf war überwältigend.

Sie hatte den blonden Jungen wohl im Wellen-Reich kämpfen sehen. Rückblickend wusste sie, dass der falsche Oinin nur mit ihren Kameraden gespielt hatte, während Naruto richtig mit ihm gekämpft hatte.

Gegen Sasuke hatte Naruto sich nicht gewehrt. Naruto wich aus, bis Kiba auftauchte und sich mit ihm verbündete, was kein Wunder war. Rückblickend wäre dies auch die richtige Entscheidung. Hätte Sakura sich etwas gefasster gefühlt, hätte sie möglicherweise eingegriffen, doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht mit den Jungs mithalten konnte.

“Wartet!”

Die acht drehten sich zu ihr um. Shikamaru verstand ihren inneren Konflikt und doch konnte er sie nicht mitnehmen. Sakura war zum gleichen Teil erleichtert wie auch enttäuscht darüber, doch sie sah wie Narutos Augen aufblitzten, er war nicht erfreut darüber. “Wenn du schon nicht kämpfen kannst, kannst du wenigstens nützlich sein und meinen Sensei helfen.”

“Hey, sei etwas vorsichtiger wie du dich ausdrückst.” Lee humpelte empört zwischen sie und Naruto. 

“Nein, er hat recht.” Die Jungs blickten zu ihr. “Ich werde mich im Dorf nützlich machen und ihr holt Sasuke wieder zurück. Einverstanden?” Sie lächelte dem Jungen im Hasenpullover zu. Dieser nickte ihr kurz zu.

Als die sieben Jungs sich an die Otonin anschleichen wollten, wurden sie entdeckt. Shikamaru reagierte sofort und fing die vier Ninjas im Kagemane Jutsu. Doch das Yokai spürte ein fünftes Chakra links von ihnen und werte die drei Shuriken gezielt auf den anderen Chunin mit drei von seinen Shuriken ab. Doch leider verlor Shikamaru die Kontrolle über sein Jutsu und sie landeten in einer Kuppel aus Stein.

Das Yokai kramte drei Tauschsiegel und zwei ihrer neuen Siegel hervor. “Shikamaru-kun? Ich könnte mit zwei weiteren Leuten außerhalb der Kuppel landen und euch rausholen.” Die drei Shuriken von ihm waren auf einer Seite der Lichtung verteilt, die je mit einem Tauschsiegel versehen waren. Wenn es diese drei gegen drei neue Siegel austauschen, konnte es mit denen teleportieren.

Shikamaru überlegte kurz. “Nimm Chouji und Kiba, die können am schnellsten die Kuppel zerstören und für genug Ablenkung sorgen.”

Das Yokai legte die zwei Teleportationssiegel auf die beiden Jungs und landete mit ihnen in den Büschen. Es und Kiba griffen den Oto-Ninja an, während Chouji sein Baika No Jutsu auf die Steinkuppel anwandte.

Nach ihrem Entkommen erklärte Shikamaru, dass sie nun in zwei Gruppen agieren werden. Neji, Shino, Naruto und Jimei sind die erste Gruppe angeführt von Naruto und der Rest angeführt von Shikamaru. Shikamarus Team wird sich um den ersten Gegner kümmern und nachkommen, während Narutos Team die anderen weiterverfolgen sollte.

Neji und Shino würden sich um den sechsarmigen kümmern. Nejis Kekkei Genkei war ein gutes Gegenstück gegen die Chakraspinnenfäden und Shino wäre seine Unterstützung. Naruto und Jimei rannten weiter.

“Naruto? Was genau ist der Plan?”

Das Yokai atmete einmal tief durch, es spürte wie sie sich den zwei Ninjas näherten. “Ich lenke die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, bringe einen dazu mir zu folgen und du nimmst das Fass von dem anderen. Dann rennst du. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich zu dir kommen und mein Siegel anwenden.”

“Kannst du mir ebenfalls eines geben?”

Das Yokai seufzte leise auf. “Leider nein, dein Chakra passt nicht.” Jimei nahm es hin und wartete im Hintergrund.

Kimimaro war wütend. Die fünf waren zu spät und sein Meister musste einen anderen Körper als Sasukes nehmen. Wenn er seinen eigenen Körper schon nicht Orochimaru geben konnte, sollte er den besten Ersatz bekommen. Doch es war zu spät. Und Kimimaro kam um nachzusehen, was die fünf aufgehalten hatte.

Er fand einen Ninja von Konoha mit dem Fass. Es war einfach ihm das Fass zu entnehmen. Doch der gleichaltrige folgte ihm nicht, sondern schmiss sich mit drei anderen jüngeren Ninjas in den Kampf gegen Taguya und Sakon/Ukon, während der kleinste im Hasenpullover ihm folgte.

Auf einer Lichtung stoppte Kimimaro und stellte das Fass ab, da einerseits der kleine Ninja mit einem großen Sprung vor ihm gelandet war und andererseits war Sasukes Ritual beinahe beendet.

Der Ninja vor ihm hatte eine hockende Stellung eingenommen und blaue Augen blitzten unter dem Schatten der Kapuze hervor. “Ninja-san, ich bitte dich von dem Fass wegzutreten.”

“Darin befindet sich Orochimarus perfekter Körper. Ich werde ihn zu ihm bringen.”

“Das ist leider auch ein Ninja aus Konoha.”

“Er ist aus freien Stücken gekommen.”

“Dann ist er eben ein Nukenin. Ein noch größerer Grund, dass sich Konoha um ihn kümmern muss.”

Der Konohaninja zog eine Schleuder und zielte auf ihn. Kimimaro blickte zum Fass. “Orochimarus Hoffnung macht den ersten Schritt...”

Das Innere des Fasses begann zu zischen und die Siegel des Verschlusses rissen auf. Mit einem Knall zersprang der Behälter in Stücke. Der Rauch verflog und kurz sah Kimimaro Sasuke Uchiha mit der zweiten Stufe des Mals, bevor sich das Chakra in den Jungenkörper zurückzog.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie der Junge im Pullover seine Schleuder neu ausrichtete und auf Sasuke schoss. Kimimaro hob blitzschnell seinen Arm um das Geschütz abzuwehren. Ohne sein Kekkei Genkei wäre sein Unterarm durch den Aufprall zersplittert. Sasuke Uchiha sprang hinter ihm in den Wald weiter weg von Konoha und der andere folgte ihm mit einem einzigen Sprung in die Baumwipfel. Kimimaro wollte hinterher, doch ein weiterer Konohaninja im grünen Ganzkörperanzug landete vor ihm. “Ich bin dein Gegner!”

Das Yokai hatte gemerkt, dass Lees Chakra sich ihm genähert hatte und musste einfach annehmen, dass sich der ältere um den Otonin kümmern würde. Es sprang Sasuke hinter her. Kurz vor dem Tal des Endes fing es den anderen ab und landete auf einem Ast vor ihm. “Sasuke Uchiha, dir wird befohlen nach Konoha zurückzukehren.”

Sasuke schnauft nur verärgert auf. “Ich geh meinen eigenen Weg. Ich lass mir von niemandem etwas vorschreiben.”

Das Yokai ging leicht in die Hocke und ging im Kopf noch einmal alle Siegel durch, die es am Körper trug. “Du bist ein Ninja Konohas, du musst Befehle und Pflichten vom Hokage folgen.”

Sasuke zischte bitter. “Ich hab keine Lust, mit dir und den übrigen Trotteln aus Konoha Spielchen zu spielen.”

Kurama-san verdrehte die Augen, während das Yokai etwas verwirrt war. “Spielchen? Es geht um dein Dorf. Deine Loyalität wird hinterfragt, das sind keine Spielchen. Das ist dein und mein Leben für das wir uns entschieden haben.”

“Ich hätte mich nicht dafür entschieden, hätte ich gewusst, dass ich in Konoha nicht stärker werde. Ich gehe zu Orochimaru.”

Das Yokai wurde langsam wütend, Sasuke verstand einfach nicht, was er aufgab, welchen Weg er einschlug.

“Konoha hatte nicht die Aufgabe dich stark zu machen, Konoha musste dich nur ausbilden, damit du nützlich bist. Deine Stärke musst du erreichen. Dein Sensei hat dich doch gut ausgebildet. Doch Orochimaru, sein Siegel wird dir keine Macht verleihen, sondern dich nur verleiten.” Es zog zwei Kunai und rief Kuramas Chakra auf. Rote Augen starrten aus den Schatten. “Wenn du diesen Weg einschlägst, bringe ich persönlich deinen dürren Arsch ins IT-Hauptquartier und wenn du Konoha desertierst, schleppe ich deinen bescheuerten Entenkopf zurück nach Konohagakure und ins Gefängnis der Anbu. Deine Rache ist in meinen Augen nichts wert. Als Soldat kommt Konoha vor persönlichen Überzeugungen.”

“Ich will nur mein Ziel erreichen, das ist alles. Und wenn du mich daran hinderst, hab ich keine andere Wahl…“ Sasuke sprang ihm entgegen und der Kampf begann.

Kakashi hatte ein paar Stunden Rückstand, als er mit der Hilfe seines Hunderudels dem Chunnin-Genin-Team hinterherlief. Er wusste, dass Sasuke Rachegelüste hatte, er wusste, dass der Junge stur, ehrgeizig und zornig war und doch hoffte er, dass seine Loyalität zu Konoha groß genug war. Doch Hoffnung recht oft nicht aus.

Zuerst kam ihm Chouji mit Neji im Arm entgegen. Der Akimichijunge erzählte ihm kurz von seinem Kampf mit einem der Otonin und Nejis Triumph gegen einen weiteren. Der Rest würde Naruto und Jimei unterstützen. Der Jonin sandte zwei seiner Hunde mit den Genin zurück nach Konoha, während er weiter nach Norden zog. Er fand die zwei Otoninleichen und verstaute sie in einem Siegel.

Als nächstes fand er das Team mit ihren Kräften am Ende. Shikamaru und die drei Genin hatten Unterstützung von den beiden älteren Kazekagekindern bekommen und so die restlichen zwei Otonin besiegt. Kakashi packte die Leichen weg, bedankte sich bei den Sunanin und schickte die jungen Ninjas mit zwei seiner Hunde zurück nach Konoha. Danach fand er den jüngsten Kazekagesohn mit Rock Lee in einer Lichtung gefüllt mit Sand und Knochen. Die beiden hatten einen weiteren Otonin besiegt. Lee bedankte sich lautstark bei Gaara und Gaara nickte ihm nur kühl zu. Kakashi nahm wieder die Leiche. Gaara und Lee wurden mit einem Hund nach Konoha geschickt. Er selbst folgte den restlichen zwei Konohanin.

Nach kurzer Zeit landete Kakashi mit seinen restlichen drei Hunden in einem zerstörten Teil des Waldes. Er blickte hinunter zu einem hockenden und einem liegenden Jungen. Narutos Kapuze war abgenommen worden und sein überraschend langes Haar war auf der rechten Seite angesengt. Seine blauen Augen blitzten zu ihm hoch, bevor sie sich wieder zu dem bewusstlosen schwarzhaarigen vor ihm senkten. “Er hat Konoha verraten, wollte zu Orochimaru und hat das Fluchsiegel aktiviert.”

Kakashi landete neben Naruto und ließ seinen Blick über ihn schweifen. Wie sein Haar war auch der Pullover auf der rechten Seite angebrannt, seine linke Hand war blutig von seinem eigenen Blut, doch die Wunde war schon verheilt, und sein rechter Schienbeinschützer war verschwunden. Ansonsten war der kleine nur etwas schmutzig und wirkte geschwächt.

Danach blickte der Jonin erst zu seinem Schüler. Sasuke lag am Rücken vor Naruto. Er hatte ein blaues Auge, schlimme Kratzer und es sah aus als wäre sein rechter Arm ausgekugelt. Kakashi spürte wie das Mal des Fluches mit einem einfachen Fünf-Element-Siegel versperrt wurde.

“Nach kurzer Überlegung wollte ich ihn lieber ausschalten als nach Konoha zu teleportieren.”

Kakashi blickte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm. Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich wollt ihm eine reinhauen. Deserteure verdienen keine Gnade.”

“Ruh dich etwas aus, wir brechen bald zurück nach Konoha auf.”

Während Kakashi Sasuke fesselte und ihn mit einem Chakrabindenen Siegel belegte, zog Naruto seine Kapuze über und streichelte Pakun, Buru und Uuhei.

“Ich kann uns schneller nach Konoha bringen, wenn du meinen Siegeln traust, Kakashi-san.”

Naruto landete mit Sasuke und Kakashi in seiner Lichtung. Kakashi nahm Sasuke über die Schulter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu den Toren. Schweren Herzens brachte Kakashi seinen Schüler zur Verhörabteilung und die Leichen zur Informationsbeschaffungsabteilung.

Shizune ließ Naruto neben ihrem Schreibtisch auf den Rest seines Teams warten, damit sie gemeinsam Tsunade ihren Bericht vorzutragen. Sie beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie Naruto seinen Schienbeinschützer zurückholte und seine blutige Hand auf der Innenseite seines Pullovers säuberte.

Als sich sein Team mit den Sunanin ebenfalls zu Naruto auf den Boden setzten, ließ sie die Teenager für ein paar Minuten miteinander sprechen, bevor sie alle zu Tsunade brachte. Dadurch erfuhr sie, dass Neji im Krankenhaus war, dass Chouji nach dem Bericht dorthin zurückkehren sollte, dass Sasuke unter Kakashi Aufsicht war und dass die Suna-Ninjas mitgekämpft hatten.

Sie beobachtete wie Naruto mit gleichaltrigen umging. Kiba und er saßen Seite an Seite mit Akamaru über beide Schöße gestreckt. Jimei brachte ihn zum kichern und Gaara lehnte still an seinen Rücken.

Kankuro wartete mit Temari am Tor, dass sich Gaara von dem Hasenjungen verabschiedete. Shikamaru lehnte neben ihnen an der Mauer neben ihm. Der Sunanin betrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder nachdenklich. Vor einem Monat noch dachte er, dass sein jüngerer Bruder keine positiven Gefühle zeigen konnte Und dann traf er einen kleinen verrückten Konohanin und öffnete sich diesem. In ihrer Zeit wusste Kankuro wie auch seine Schwester, wohin Gaara in der Nacht verschwand. Da sich die beiden so gut verstanden, hatte er erwartet, dass der blonde ebenfalls hasserfüllt und mordlustig war. Doch stattdessen war er kühl und gefasst.

Nachdem die drei nach der fehlgeschlagenen Invasion nach Suna flüchteten, bemerkte Kankuro die Veränderungen von Gaara. Natürlich hatte er sich gewundert, als er den jüngeren in einer Fastumarmung mit den Konohanin vorfand. Doch anscheinend hatte dieser weitere Auswirkungen. Gaara war noch immer still, doch nun war er ruhiger und gelassener. Seine Mordlust hatte sich seit damals kein einziges Mal gegen ihn oder Temari gerichtet. Dass er damit vielleicht den Rat der Zivilisten verängstig hätte und ihre gemeinsame Befragung verkürzt hatte, war recht praktisch. Denn obwohl Gaara seinen älteren Geschwistern nun wohlgewonnen war, hatte er kein besseres Verhältnis zu den anderen Ninjas.

Und freundlich war er zu keinen einzigen. Deshalb wunderte sich Kankuro doch etwas, als Gaara mit Naruto Händchen hielt und flüsternd im Schatten stand. Er beobachtete wie sein kleiner Bruder eine Kette mit einem Hasenanhänger herausholte. Naruto lachte auf und ließ Gaara die Kette um seinen Hals legen.

Kurz danach brachen die Geschwister endlich auf. Temari war diejenige, die vorsichtig nach der Kette fragte. Gaara blickte gefühllos zu ihr. “Er hat zu viele Armbänder und nun nur eine Kette, meine Kette.”

Temari zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Kankuro war verwirrt. War Gaara eifersüchtig?

Am 10. Oktober in der Früh kümmerte das Yokai sich endlich um Narutos zerstörte Haare. Das Yokai saß also auf seiner Lichtung und schnitt mit einem Kunai gerade Narutos Haare, als Kiba aus dem Busch stürmte. Das Yokai entfernte die letzten angebrannten Haare und warf dem Genin aus dem Augenwinkel einen kurzen Blick zu. “Naruto! Du hast heute Gebutrstag!?”

Verwirrt blickte das Yokai zu ihm. “Ja?”

Kiba machte einen kleinen Aufstand, warum Naruto ihm das nie erzählt hätte.

“Aber ich kenn deinen Geburtstag doch auch nicht.”

Der andere Junge stand empört mit offenem Mund vor ihm. “7. Juli, merk dir das! Und nun komm! Du hast am gleichen Tag Geburtstag wie das Festival! Das ist doch perfekt!” So packte Kiba ihn und schleifte ihn zum Festival. Das Yokai versteckte sich in dem Hasenpullover und zog die Mundmaske höher. Während Kiba ihn zu verschiedenen Spielbuden zog, behielt es die Zivilisten um ihn im Auge. Dadurch bemerkte es, dass sich keiner wirklich für ihn interessierte. Keiner warf ihm andere Blicke zu als den restlichen Ninjakindern, keiner gab ihm schlechtere Preise. Entweder haben sie vergessen welcher Junge im Hasenpullover steckte oder sie hatten ihren Unmut gegenüber einem unschuldigen Kind vergessen.

Kurama-san erinnerte es, dass er auch seinen Spaß heute haben wollte. So verabschiedete und bedankte es sich und ließ in ihrer Höhle Kurama-san übernehmen. Dieser wandte sofort ihr Jutsu an, schmiss sich in den Kimono und machte sich auf Teenagern den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Das Yokai sah ihm lächelnd dabei zu, während es sich neben dem kleinen Naruto im Gras gemütlich machte. Dieser lehnte an ihm und es strich mit seinen Rauchschwaden durchs blonde Haar.

Da öffneten sich blauen Augen und ein kleiner Junge blickte sich das erste Mal in seiner eigenen Psyche um. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
Ich hatte viel Spaß dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und bin auch bald fertig mit dem zweiten. In ein paar Wochen sollte es kommen.  
Wenn ihr ein paar Rechtschreibfehler oder Plotholes findet, bitte melden, dann kann ich die sofort ausbessern.  
Thx


End file.
